


Milo the Wise

by deerveng



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, dictatious is a father
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2020-05-02 09:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 51
Words: 68,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19195963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerveng/pseuds/deerveng
Summary: Milo Galadrigal has been chosen to be the next Trollhunter. Now all he has to do is survive. A lot of OCs. Aaarrrgghh/Blinky, Draal/Nomura, OC/Dictatious Rated M for sexual and violent themes





	1. Chapter 1

It has been a week since Kanjigar has died in the hands of Bular. The amulet has not choose a new Trollhunter yet. In fact it’s been very quiet since Kanjigar’s death.  
Draal the Deadly, still mourning the loss of his father, is hoping to be chosen for the next Trollhunter. His obsession of being the next Trollhunter has worried his son Daan. 

Hugo hopes the amulet decides to choose him. His tough. His a great fighter. It has always been his dream to become a Trollhunter. Plus, he desperately wants to kill Bular in revenge of “taking” there sister Jess from them.

Sasha quietly hopes for the same thing. She is also a mighty fighter. Ready to kill Bular for “taking” her little sister. She always wanted to be a knight like in the stories her father used to read to her as a child.

Blinky walks into Vendel’s workspace that is located in the Heartstone. Vendel stare at the amulet with a lot on his mind. 

“Still nothing?” Blinky ask while walking up to Vendel.

“I am starting to worry if the amulet stop working.” Vendel mumbled mainly to himself. 

Blinky stand next to Vendel and pick up the amulet. “I am growing worried. What if Bular plans an attack on us and we still have a Trollhunter?”

Vendel turn away from Blinky. “I am not sure what to do Blinkous. I’m guessing we should prepare for an attack.”

Blinky set the amulet down on the table and walk up to Vendel. “We can’t stand Bular and my niece! They’ve been trained to fight for a long time. We are just regular trolls just living our lives!”

“I know Blinkous. But who’s going to fight for us?”

“Are you…doubting the amulet will choose a Trollhunter in time?”

Before Vendel answer the smaller troll, a blue light flew pass between Vendel and Blinky. Vendel turn to Blinky and look at the table. The amulet is gone!

“Where did it go?!” Vendel panic.

“Did the amulet just…”

Without thinking, both Vendel and Blinky ran after the amulet, guiding them to the new Trollhunter.

Milo doesn’t really care about the whole Trollhunters stuff. He doesn’t care about his traitor sister (don’t get him wrong. He lost his triplet sister. But he doesn’t care what side she’s on) he just wants to read and paint.

The orange, six eyed troll look up at his book and witness his older sister Sasha and other triplet brother Hugo sword fighting. Knocking books over and making loud noises.

“Do you mind?!” Milo shout frustrated over his book.

Sasha and Hugo ignore Milo and continue to fight while throwing insults at each other.

Milo sigh and slam the book together. He got up from the floor and storm over to his siblings.

“Hey! Do you have to fight here?!”

“Yes!” Sasha and Hugo together as they kept fighting.

Then, something hit on the side of Hugo’s head and Sasha pause. 

“Ow!” Hugo respond.

Sasha point at the glowing blue amulet on the floor between Sasha and Hugo. “Is that...”

Hugo stare down at the amulet with awe. “No way....am I going to be-“

The amulet float in the air and land on Milo’s chest. The light sliver armor surround him. Each piece of armor attached to him, fitting him perfectly. 

Sasha pull Hugo back. Once all the amor is on Milo, Milo fell on the ground.

Sasha and Hugo stare at their brother surprise.

“This....is bullshit!” Hugo snap. “I work my ass off to become the new Trollhunter and Milo is one? His so weak!”

Milo ignore Hugo and look at the armor his wearing. 

Blinky and Vendel, who witness the whole thing, walk up to the siblings “Deya’s graces....” Blinky gasps.

Hugo turn to Vendel. “This-this is a mistake! Bullshit! Total bullshit!!!”

“Don’t throw a tantrum Hugo. I am just as surprised as you are.” Vendel respond.

“Milo? What do you think?” Sasha ask.

“This...this is a huge mistake. I can’t be the Trollhunter!” Milo argue trying to take off the amulet.

“Unfortunately it doesn’t matter if it’s a mistake or not...you are our new Trollhunter.” Blinky explain.

Milo back away from Blinky. “No....no...take this thing off me!” Milo shout now scratching at the amulet, hurting his fingers.

“Milo relax! It’s ok! I can train you!” Blinky explain.

“What uncle Blinky is trying to say is, we will make sure you are ready for Bular.” Sasha add.

Now Milo is having a panic attack. He suddenly ran pass his uncle and sister and ran out of his library. As he ran through Trollmarket, other trolls notice the armor that Milo is wearing and gasp.

“Milo’s the new Trollhunter?!”

“Where is he going!”

“He can’t be the Trollhunter! Look how short he is!”

“And thin!”

“SHUT UP!!!” Milo yells as he ran up the blue crystal staircase. He open and reach into his bag that was on his belt and pull out a Horn Gazel.


	2. Chapter 2

It’s been a week since Blinkous took the amulet. And no sign of a Trollhunter. This pisses off Bular.

“We must be patient Bular. I’m sure the amulet will choose another.” Jess reassures him as she follow Bular in the deep dark forest.

“The sooner we know who the Trollhunter, the sooner I will have it in my grasp!” Bular growls. 

Jess took out her knife and begin to play with it. “I know, it’s quite frustrating. But I’m sure the amulet will choose another victim.” 

Bular sniff the air. He smells something ahead. Like another troll. But why would a troll be this far away from Trollmarket.

“You smell something, did you?” Jess ask.

Bular didn’t answer her. He follow the scent in the air. Jess follow him deeper into the woods. 

Up ahead, behind a large tree, is a glowing blue light. Bular recognize that glowing blue light. 

“The amulet! It choose another!” Bular gasp and took out his blades. He charge to the blue light.

Jess smirk. “This is going to be fun.”

 

Milo hug his legs to his chest. He still can’t get the armor off of him. 

Milo sigh as he fail to take the amulet out from his chest. “Am I going to be stuck like this, am I?” 

“I can help you take off that armor, Trollhunter.”

Milo recognize that feminine voice. Milo stood up and back away from the tree. Jess jump in front of her brother, holding a knife.

“Jess!” Milo yelp.

“Well…Merlin’s new champion is one of my siblings? And it’s the weakest one too.” Jess laughs and spins the knife in her hand.

“Jess come on, I’m your brother!”

“Not anymore.” Jess ran to Milo to attack. Milo dodge Jess’s knife by an inch.

“Not so fast Trollhunter!”

Oh no...Bular.

Bular smirk as he hold out his blades.

“Guys, please! I don’t want to fight!” Milo beg.

“Begging Trollhunter? You must be the weakest Trollhunter Merlin has ever chosen.” Bular chuckles as he grasp the two swords in his hands.

Without thinking, Milo jump up in a tree and ran and jump between trees. Not looking back. He needs to get out of there.

“Where are you going brother? Jess ask as she chase after Milo. Jess ran closer to Milo and try to stab him. Milo jump off the tree and just ran. “Leave me alone Jess! I don’t want to fight you!”

“Too bad, because I do!” Jess yell as she follows him.

Both Milo and Jess ran in high speed, jumping in and out of tall trees. Jess is catching up to Milo. She jump high above Milo, ready to attack when she was hit in mid air by a large purple troll.

Milo look back and gasp. “Daan!”

Jess land on the ground and sit up to face Daan. “Stay out of this!” Jess growl.

“Don’t even think about killing your own family!” The large, purple troll warn.

“Family? Milo is not family!” Jess ran to attack Daan and Daan dodge the attack and punch Jess, making the smaller troll fly into the air and into the trees.

“You! Grandson of the last trollhunter!” Bular finally caught up to everyone.

Daan growl and turn to Milo. “Get out of here before your sister comes back!”

Milo nod and did as he told. Daan roll into a ball and attack Bular. The two large trolls push and head butt each other.  
“Your not going to win by yourself!” Bular laugh.

“That’s why I’m here!” Draal shout as he jump on top on Bular. Bular roar as he struggle to get the purple troll’s father off of him.

“You two are a pain, just like Kanjigar!” Bular grab Draal’s large horns and threw him off. Draal hit a tree but got up. Draal and Daan got on all fours, growling at Bular.

“Leave now or die Bular!” Draal demand.

When he realize Jess isn’t coming back, he growl. “I’m not going to waste my time and energy on you two. I will wait until the Trollhunter’s alone again. And I will kill the weak one!”

And with that, Bular left.  
Daan sigh and turn to Draal. “Thank you, father.”

“Are you crazy son?! You could have died in the hands of Bular just like your grandfather!” Draal lectured.

“Sorry. I just wanted to protect Milo.”

Draal shook his head. “I know you have feelings for him, but you must be careful. I don’t want to lose you too. Our family is becoming smaller, with the disappearance of your mother and sister, and the lost of your grandfather, I only have you left.”

Daan nod. “I know father.”

“Come, let’s go back to Trollmarket.”


	3. Chapter 3

Two days later

It was nearly midnight. She worked late today. A thin lady with shoulder length, dark red hair lock her cafe and walk away from her business. She reach inside her purse to get a pack of cigarettes. She place a single cigarette between her red lips. She pause. Took the cigarette out of her mouth. 

“You know, it’s really creepy following a woman late at night.” The woman said out loud in a thick British accent. 

An older man walk under the street light. His eyes glow a yellow.

The woman turn to the man. “We talked about this before, Strickler. I am not interested in joining you or the others. I just want to live my life as a human.” 

“Oh I’m not here to talk to you about that, Madam Ruby. I actually got some news for you. It’s quite important” Strickler explain. 

She sigh and cross her arms. “Well?” 

Strickler walk up to Ruby. “You know, the amulet has choose another.”

Now Ruby is getting annoyed. “Why do I care?” She scoffs.

“Well, according to my colleague, the amulet choose one of your own children.”

She drop the cigarette from her fingers. “What? Who?”

“The orange male one.” Strickler answer. 

Ruby’s eyes widen and place her hand on her forehead. “No...not Milo. Why Milo?” 

She turn her attention to Strickler. “Why are you telling me this?”

“Wouldn’t a mother want to know what their children are up too? Besides...maybe we can make a deal? I can help you to make sure your son is safe.”

“Blackmailing? Really Strickler?” 

“You know Bular will kill Milo. I can talk him out of it.”

She bite her bottom lip. “What do you have in mind?” 

 

Milo has been in his library for two days. He didn’t eat anything, he didn’t talk to anyone, he couldn’t sleep, he just read his dad’s books. 

“Milo?” Blinky call out as he enter into Milo’s home. 

“Go away!” Milo shout. 

Blinky sigh and walk over to the pile of books. He peek over to see Milo reading. 

“Milo. We need to talk.”

“I don’t want to talk!” 

Blinky shook his head. “Milo. I know you are scared. To be honest, I am scared too. But I promise you this...you are not in this alone.” 

Milo kept reading, trying to ignore Blinky.

“Milo…..Destiny is a gift. Some go their entire lives, living an existence of quiet desperation, never learning the truth, that what feels as though...a burden, pushing down upon our shoulders, is actually a sense of purpose that lifts us to greater heights. Never forget that fear is but the precursor to valor. That to strive and triumph in the face of fear is what it means to be a hero. Don't think Milo... Become."

Milo glances up at Blinky.

“Do you trust me?” Blinky ask. 

Milo slowly put the book down and face his uncle. “When do we start training?”


	4. Chapter 4

Ruby is still taking everything in. Milo being a Trollhunter? Being force to work with the Janus Order again? Being force to work with Bular, who almost killed her son?

As they walk into the museum, Nomura, in her human form, walk up to Strickler and Ruby. 

“Welcome back Ruby.” She greeted. 

Ruby didn’t have time to respond because Bular walk up behind Nomura. He look down at the red haired woman and smirk. 

“Well, if it isn’t the Trollhunter’s impure mother.” He chuckles.

“It’s been a while.” Ruby respond and walks up to She transforms into her troll form, a fully red, tall troll with short hair and glowing golden eyes. “We need to talk.”

Strickler and Nomura walk away from Ruby and Bular to give them room. 

“I know what you want. You don’t want me to kill the Trollhunter.” Bular roll his eyes. 

“Yes. But not just Milo. I want all my children to be safe. And I am willing to work with you again to make that happen.”

“Strickler didn’t tell you? Someone else tried to kill the Trollhunter.” 

Bular back away from Ruby’s view. Her eyes widen. 

“Hello mother.” Jess chuckle as she step into the moonlight. 

“No...you tried to kill Milo? Why?” 

“Oh mother, it’s nothing personal. Just business.” Jess chuckle again. 

Before Ruby can do something, something hit over Red’s head and she black out. 

 

“Stand straight Milo...yes..chin up. Soward out.” Blinky walk around Milo as Milo stand taller. 

“What does this have to do with training?” Milo ask.

“Poster is key Milo.” Blinky stood in front of Milo and rub his fingers under his chin. “Hmmm..”

“What?” Milo ask.

“Your legs may be useful…” Blinky respond. 

“My legs?” 

“I’ve seen your siblings jump and move with those bendy legs you inherit from your mother. Ok Milo, you can relax now. I want to test you.”

Milo relax his arms. “A test?”

“Yes a test on how high you can jump.” Blinky walk over to a wall and press a button. A large wall rise up from the floor and up in the air. It stopped halfway toward the ceiling.

Blinky point at the wall. “Alright Milo, your test is to jump off this wall. And jump as high as you can! Show me what you can do!” 

Milo put his sword away on his back and look up at the wall. He then turn back to Blinky. “I never jumped that high before…” Milo confess. 

“Just do the best you can.”

Milo nod and look up. Milo made one small jump, a second, bigger jump and once he landed on his feet, he push off and he flew in the air. He almost reach the middle of the wall before pushing off the wall. As he went down he lost control and landed on his side. 

“Owww….” 

Blinky ran up to Milo. “Are you alright?” 

“I told you I can’t jump…” 

“What are you talking about Milo? You CAN jump! Pretty high than most trolls! Although we need to work on your landing.” Blinky reach a hand out. 

Milo grab Blinky’s hand and Blinky pull him up. 

“That is enough training for today. Go home and rest. And we will train again tomorrow.”

“Yaaay…” Milo respond sarcastically as roll his eyes and limp away. 

 

Milo rub his side and he limp though Trollmarket. 

“Watch it, cum bucket!” A larger troll who was passing by push Milo and he fell on the ground. 

Milo just sigh as he lay on the ground what felt like forever. He is well known to be Trollmarket’s biggest whore. So being labeled as the new Trollhunter didn’t make some trolls happy.

“Need help, Trollhunter?” 

Milo look up and saw Vendel standing above him with his hand out. 

Milo grab the hand and Vendel pull him up. 

“I need to speak to you. Follow me.” Vendel said as he walk pass Milo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sol belongs to Nods (Moonfrost614)

Milo follow Vendel in the Heartstone. They walk into Vendel’s work area in the middle of the Heartstone. Vendel walk towards the table in the middle of the room and offer Milo a seat. 

Milo walk over to the table and sit down. Vendel turns to Milo. 

“Milo, do you remember a large white troll who spends time with me a lot?”

Milo thought about Vendel’s question. He dose remember meeting a small weird looking troll when he was growing up who ended up being very tall. But Milo dosen’t speak to them much. 

“Yeah. I remember that troll.”

“Their name is Sol. They are my adopted child.” Vendel explain walking over to the empty chair across from Milo and sitting. 

“I barley remember you adopting them, but I haven’t seen them in a while.”

“That is because they ran away from home many years ago. Kenjigar was helping me find Sol before his passing.” Vendel shook his head before looking back at Milo. 

“As a father, I would like you to finish Kenjigar’s job.” 

Vendel took out an old picture of him and Sol, he hands the picture to Milo. Milo took the picture and look at the picture. A troll with four black and red eyes, a snout, a large pink nose look happy in the picture. 

“Please Milo, don’t just do this because you are our new Trollhunter. Do this for me. As a father, I would like to know what happened to my child.” 

Milo look up at Vendel. He gives Vendel a sympathy look “Yes. Ok. I’ll find Sol for you.”

Vendel give Milo a sad smile and nod. “Thank you Milo.”

 

Ruby open her eyes. Her head is still hurting her. She is in a bright room. She got up and notice she is behind bars. She rub her head. 

Bular and Jess walk into the room. She got up from the floor of the prison she is in. 

“Jess…” Ruby whisper.

“Comfortable mother?” Jess chuckle before turning to the doorway. 

A masked person came into the room with a try. They walk up to the cage before sliding the try in an opening. Ruby took the try and look down at fish and chips on the plate. 

“Really? Is it because I’m British?” Ruby ask unamused.

“Just like how you made them mother.” Jess answer. 

Ruby put the tray down. “Why am I in a cage? I am helping you.” 

“Yes you are helping. By being bait.” Jess explain. 

“Bait?” 

“Once Milo finds out about you mother, Milo is going to find a way to rescue you. That’s when we will take the amulet from him.” 

Ruby shook her head. “Why would you do this Jess? Turning against your kind like this? Turning against your family?” 

“That is none of your concerns impure. Now eat. We need you to stay alive.” Bular chuckle before leaving. Jess follow suite. 

 

Jess follow Bular down the Janus Order hall. Jess look up at Bular and she couldn’t help but smile like a idiot. Bular is so handsome. She is deeply in love with Bular.

“Jess.” 

Jess snaps out of her thoughts. “Yes Bular?” 

“Go get my weapons. I need to hunt tonight.” 

Jess bows. “As you wish, Bular.”

Bular walk ahead and he went through some doors. Bular stop at the door and look down them and smile. 

“How is he?” Bular ask.

A large, white troll with large ears and two red and black eyes look up at Bular. Sol smile and move their paw. A little black troll is sound asleep. 

“His good, my love.” The white troll answer. 

Bular walk up to the troll. They press foreheads. “Good. Someday he will grow big and strong like me and his grandfather. And we will witness the rule of the Gumm-Gumm army.” 

But little do Bular and Sol know, Jess is standing at the doorway with Bular’s weapon, watching quietly as Bular and his family spend time together. Tears form in her six eyes but she whips her tears away and turns away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex scene in this chapter. Fin belongs to Niel Commes and Sol belongs to Nods

“Where is that boy!” Blinky frustrated said as he tapped his foot on the floor. 

Aaarrrgghh, Blinky’s mate shrug. “Milo late.” 

“Clearly! Aaarrrgghh, do you mind looking for him?”

Aaarrrgghh nod and walk out of the training hall. 

 

Milo moan as Daan nibble on his neck. Daan hold onto Milo’s waist as he penetrate in him. 

“Mmmmm aaaaa!” 

“Ssshhhh...someone can hear us.” Daan whisper. 

“I can’t help it…” Milo mumble. 

“Milo!”

Daan and Milo pause and look at each other before Milo peek out the cracks of the door. Aaarrrggghh was looking around the market. 

“Shit I forgot about training!” Milo whisper.

“Want to stop?” Daan ask.

“Stop? No way! Just finish quickly and we can go.” 

A bright light fill the room and Daan and Milo scream in shock. Daan drop Milo on the floor. 

“Milo late. Blinky angry.” Aaarrgghh said, not paying attention to the two’s activity. 

Milo got up and cover himself. “I’ll be right there Aaarrgghh...can I just..you know?” 

Aaarrgghh nod before closing the closet door. 

Milo sigh and turn to Daan and pat his shoulder. “Well, that was good. See you around?” 

Milo put on his clothes and Daan lean back at the wall. 

“Hey listen Milo maybe after training today we can go on a walk and look at the crystals? I’ll even pack us some food?” Daan laughs nervously. 

“Can’t, I got some studying to do.”

“You always study. Why don’t we hang out together?” 

“Got to go before uncle Blinky gets really mad see you later byyyyyeee!” 

Daan watches Milo leave and walks out into the market area. Daan covers himself and leans back, sighing in frustration. 

 

“WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!” Blinky snaps at Milo. 

Milo scratch the back of his neck. “I got busy with something.”

“Well what can be so important that you miss half of training?!” Blinky ask with his hands on his hips.

“Mating with Daan.” Aaarrrgghh answer. 

Milo grind his teeth, preparing for the worse. “Mad?” 

“MAD?! WELL THAT IS A BETTER WAY OF PUTTING IT!” Blinky snap. “Milo you can’t do that anymore! You are now the Trollhunter! Other trolls are counting on you! You can’t just sleep around like that!” 

Milo rolls his eyes. “Let’s just focus on training, shall we?” 

Blinky glare at Milo angrily. “Training can wait Milo, you need to take your job as Trollhunter seriously! This is the third time you were late for training because you were off sleeping around! This has to stop!”

Now Milo was getting annoyed. “I agree to be Trollhunter because I have too not because I want too! That doesn’t mean I’m going to change!”

Blinky sigh frustrated. “Milo I am worried about you. I heard the rumors about you. What others call you. I’m not saying this because I am your trainer but because we are family. I love you Milo and I don’t want to see you hurt!”

Milo cross his arms. “I’ll take care of myself. I am the Trollhunter remember?” Milo said before turning and walking away.

“Where are you going?” Blinky ask frustrated.

“Away from you!” Milo snaps at Blinky before leaving the area. 

Blinky was about to go after him but Aaarrrgghh stop him. “Let him cool off.” 

Blinky nod. “Come my love, let’s take it easy today.”

 

Draal watch as his son was at the bar drinking his sorrows again. He sigh. He knows what’s wrong. 

He walks up to Daan and sit next to him. He orders a drink before turning to Daan.

“Rejected by another date, huh?”

Daan nod.

Draal pat Daan on the back. “Why do you get involve with Milo? He has a bad reputation.”

Daan look at his dad a bit offended. “Why did you get involve with mom? She’s a changeling working on the opposite team?”

“Daan…”

“It’s love father. I love Milo…”

“I know. But even though it’s difficult you have to move on. I did it with your mother.”

Daan look at his dad. “Are you over mom?”

Draal look away. “I’m never going to get over your mom. But I did move on. You are my son, you and your twin sister are the only ones I have now. Your mother and Frida choose their path. Just like Milo choose his.”

Daan look down at his drink. Draal look back at Daan.

“I don’t want you to see you hurt my son.”

“I know.”

“Do what’s best for you, Daan. That’s the only advice I can give you.” Draal pat Daan’s back before leaving.

Milo walks at the edge of Trollmarket were Milo is alone. He sit next to a big, blue crystal. He rest his head on the crystal and closes his eyes. He takes deep breaths in and out. 

But something is distracting his focus. His ear perk up. Someone is coming towards him. 

He jump up. “For the Glory Of Merlin! Daylight is Mine to Command!”

Milo summon the armor and took out his sword of Daylight. “Who’s there?” 

Milo look around, preparing for a attack. 

“Well the rumors are true….Milo is the new Trollhunter.”

Milo recognize that voice. He look around. “Fin?”

“Up here.”

Milo looks up and on top of the blue crystal is a brown troll with six eyes, four arms and is wearing a blue bandana around his neck. He jump down in front of Milo.

Milo drop the sword.

Fin smirk. “Miss me?”

Milo grab him and pull him into a hug. “Fin! It’s been forever since I last saw you!”

Fin pat the back of Milo’s metal armor. “Hey there buddy no need to get emotional.”

Milo pull away. “What have you been up too? Why are you here?”

“Well I was doing bounty hunting work when I heard from another troll that you are the Trollhunter. I had to see it to believe it myself.”

Milo chuckle. “Unfortunately I was chosen.”

“How is that unfortunate? This is great Milo! You get to help trolls and protect everyone and...you finally get to do something than sticking your nose into those books.” Fin gently punch Milo’s arm. “You now became cool!”

“Was I ever cool?”

“Nope!”

They both laugh.

“Listen. Milo. I actually came back for another reason. And maybe you can help me?”

Milo frown. “What’s wrong?”

Fin scratch the back of his neck. “There is this troll I’ve been talking too. And we’ve been writing to each other but for some reason they’ve stop writing and I’m really worried about them.”

Milo raise an eyebrow. “You like this troll don’t you?”

“What! No! I mean yes I do but-“ 

Milo just smirks at him.

“Will you stop!” Fin reacted.

Milo chuckle. “Ok ok, who is your missing troll?”

“Well their name is Sol.”

Milo’s jaw drop. “What? Sol? Vendel asked me to find Sol too.”

“Oh him. I’m sure he misses me a lot.” Fin said sarcastically. 

“When was the last time you heard from Sol?” Milo ask.

Fin thought about the question and count his fingers on his four hands. “Almost a year.”

“Vendel said they’ve been missing longer than that.”

“What? Really? I didn’t know they ran away from home for that long!”

Milo tap his chin with his index finger. “Hmmm...did they tell you their location?”

Fin shook his head. “No. They kept that a secret.”

“This is bad….” Milo comment. “Maybe we should start searching for them? We can start in Arcadia first and if we can’t find them then we can look at other places….” Milo suggest.

“Yeah I’ve been looking for them since they stopped sending me letters but no luck.”

“Ok. Then it’s settled. We will search for Sol starting tonight. We will start in the forest and we will spread out from there.” Milo suggest.

“Yeah good plan! Thanks buddy.”

“It’s a Trollhunter’s duty to answer every call. This is a call.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin belongs too Niel Commes

When the sun is setting and the sky is pink and orange, Milo walk near the edge of the forest. He looks around for Fin. 

“Fin? Fin!” 

Fin appear behind Milo. “Hey Milo!” 

Milo jumps in surprise and fell onto the ground. “Deya’s Gracious Fin! Don’t do that!” 

Fin smirk and Milo and help him up. “Should we look for Sol?” 

Milo nod. “Yeah. Let’s go.”

 

Milo and Fin have been wondering the forest for hours. And no sign of Troll activity. 

“Fin, let’s take a break? We’ve been searching for hours!” Milo suggest. 

Fin turn to Milo and nod in agreement.

They both sit under a large tree. Fin lay on the grass and Milo rest his head on the tree. 

“Hey Milo?” 

“Hm?” 

“How does it feel? Being a Trollhunter?” 

“Insane. On my first day as Trollhunter I almost got killed by my sister and Bular. But Daan and Draal saved me.”

Fin look up at Milo. “Who’s training you?”

“Uncle Blinky...his been a real pain.”

“How so?”

“Well...he yelled at me for being late for training.” 

“Why were you late?” 

Milo pause. 

“Let me guess, sleeping around again?”

“Yeah. Uncle Blinky was not happy with me. We got into an argument about it.”

“Why do you do that?” 

“Do what?” 

“Fuck around with guys?”

Milo shrug. “Dunno. Guess it’s fun.”

“Is it?” 

Milo didn’t respond to that question. “How’s bounty hunting?”

Fin rolls his eyes but decided to move on with the new topic. “Fine. I suppose. It’s a job.”

“Say Fin. What is it like killing someone?”

Fin thought about it. “You know how you get a rush of excitement when you sleep with someone?”

“I suppose?” 

“Well, kinda like that. You didn’t kill anyone yet?” 

Milo shook his head. “Nope. Not yet...” 

Fin got up. He turns to Milo. “Milo, summon your armor.”

“Why?”

“I want to see what you can do.” Fin took off his chain sickles that was resting on his back and grasp the handle. 

Milo got up. “You want me to fight you?” 

Fin smirk. “Come on Milo I want to see how you fight.”

Milo took out his amulet. “For the Glory of Merlin, Daylight is Mine to Command!” 

Once the armor is on his body and the sword of Daylight in hand, Fin comes running after him. Fin lift the chain sickles and swing it over his head. 

Milo block the attack with his sword and push the sickle away from him. 

“Not bad. But can you avoid this attack!” Fin swing the chain sickle under Milo’s feet. Milo avoid the hit by jumping high into the trees. 

“Huh, I didn’t know you can jump that high.” Fin comment as he swings his weapon into the trees. Milo jump aside to avoid the attack. 

“Are you trying to kill me Fin?!”

 

“Maybe! Try to attack me!” 

Milo sigh as he jumps down with the sword over his head. Fin blocks the attack, grabs Milo’s wrist and throws Milo on the ground. Fin puts one of the sickle on Milo’s neck. 

“You need more work on your attack.” Fin comment before removing the sharp weapon from Milo’s neck. He puts a hand out. “Let me help you with your attack.”

 

Something is in the air. And it’s not living flesh, something that Bular is searching for. No he smells a familiar scent of troll. No, not just one troll.

Bular peek from behind a large tree where he witness the Trollhunter and another troll that looks similar to him. Bular watch as Milo swing the Sword of Daylight and hitting a tree.

“No no not like that! You got to-“

How cute, the Trollhunter is training. Bular smirk and he climbs the tree he is hiding behind.

 

Milo’s ear perks and he pause. “Fin wait a second…”

Fin pause. He can hear it too.

Milo and Fin look at each other and nod before Fin pick up his weapon from the ground. The two trolls scan the area and prepare for a attack.

Bular jump from the tree and land in front of Milo.

Without thinking, Milo attack Bular. Bular block Milo’s attack with his sword.

Fin swings his sickle by the chain and throws it at Bular.

Bular dodges the attack. Fin runs to Bular and Bular kicks Fin in the air and Fin hits his head hard on the ground, knocking him out.

Bular smirks and turns his attention to Milo.

“Trollhunter, I am not here to kill you. I actually have a message to give you.”

“I don’t care about your message Bular!” Milo swing his sword at Bular only to be knock out of Milo’s hands and it flew in the air and land far from Milo. Bular knock Milo down and pin him to the ground with is sword to Milo’s neck.

“Trollhunter. I will spare your life today because we need something from you.”

Bular point at the amulet that is attach to Milo’s chest.

“Why should I give you the amulet?” Milo spat

“You will give me the amulet otherwise your mother will die!”

Milo’s eyes widen. 

“Bring the amulet tomorrow at the museum by midnight. Alone. And we will let your mother go unharmed. Don’t follow orders and your impure mother will be dead.”

Bular remove the sword from Milo. Before Milo can do anything Bular is gone.

Milo got up and walk over to Fin.

Fin open his six eyes and rub his head. Milo help Fin up.

“Fin we have to go back to Trollmarket. We have another problem


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin belongs to Niel Commes

Blinky crosses his arms as he watches Daan looking at the pages of a book. 

“Daan, may I ask again why you are in my library?” 

Daan turn a page of the book. “Just reach search…” 

Blinky walk up to Daan and watch Daan turn another page of a book. 

“Do you know how to read?” Blinky ask.

Daan pause and turn to Blinky. “Not really.”

“Your father never teach you how to read?” Blinky ask in shock. 

“Well he tried but sort of gave up.” 

“Why would you give up on learning to read Daan? Reading is very important.”

“I know Blinky but...reading is hard for me. When I look at the letters I don’t see it the right way and-”

Blinky puts his hand on Daan’s shoulder. “I see. Say no more. You know I can help you with that? When my brother taught Sasha how to read, Sasha was struggling too. After my brother’s death I took over as her teacher and continued Sasha’s reading lessons. It took longer than most for her to learn to read but now she can read Trollish and English!”

“But Blink what if it’s too late for me to learn to read?” 

“It is never too late to learn anything.” Blinky said with a smile. “Plus, I know why you are here.”

“You do?” Daan ask.

Blinky nod. “To impress one of my nephews who happens to be a Trollhunter.” 

Daan sigh. “Is it that obvious?” 

“Not obvious enough I’m afraid. Tell you what, I’ll teach you to read after Milo’s training. If you are still interested?” 

Daan smile. “I would like that.”

 

Milo and Fin ran into Blinky’s library. 

“Uncle Blinky I-Daan?” 

Daan turn to Milo and Fin. “Oh hey Milo and umm?”

“Fin.” Milo answer. “But no time for introductions. Uncle Blinky, my mom has been captured by Bular.”

“Great Gonka Monka...not Ruby!” Blinky gasp. 

“We need to come up with a plan. Daan, get Sasha and Hugo for me and meet us back here!” Milo order. 

 

Milo explain everything that happened in the forest to Blinky, Sasha, Daan and Hugo. Hugo slams his fist on the table. 

“Those fuckers! They are playing dirty!” Hugo snap. 

Sasha place her hand on Hugo’s back to calm him down. “Maybe you shouldn’t do this alone Milo.” 

“Didn’t you just hear me? They will kill mother if I don’t go alone!” 

Fin rub under his chin with his fingers. “Hmmmm. Maybe there is a way?” Fin look at everyone. “As a bounty hunter, I would do sneak attacks all the time. Maybe if we do a sneak attack while you are doing this deal Milo, then you don’t have to give up your amulet and save your mother!”

“That plan might just work!” Blinky agree. 

“Yes, ok. Fin, you lead the sneak attack at the museum. Sasha, Hugo and Daan will go with Fin. Uncle Blinky, go get Aaarrrgghh and explain the plan to him and have him meet at the museum. I will go to the museum by myself and try to spare some time.” Milo explain the plan. “Is that good for everyone?”

Daan, Fin, Hugo, Sasha and Blinky look at each other and nod.


	9. Chapter 9

Strickler look at his watch. “Five minutes until midnight.” He said and turn to his allies Nomura and Jess. 

“Good, I know my brother, he will do anything for mother. His a big mama’s boy.” Jess chuckle. 

Bular stand on the finish bridge with Ruby, who is tied up and gaged. 

A purple troll with a nose ring and small horns similar to Draal’s and some crystals coming out from her back walk into the room. 

“Is he here Frida?” Strickler ask. 

“His coming.” Frida answer. 

“Good.” Strickler transform into his troll form. 

Frida walk up to her mother. “Mom, can we talk?” She whispers.

“Not now Frida.”

“But, what if this isn’t a good idea? What if we are on the wrong side?” Frida whisper. 

Nomura turn to Frida. “Honey, we are doing this for the good for trollkind and changeling kind alike.” 

“But-” 

“Enough you two! His here!” Bular rawr. 

Milo walk into the room and nearly gasp. “Is that the-”

“Yes. The Killahead Bridge. It is nearly complete. But it needs one more thing.” Strickler respond.

“That’s why you need my amulet. To open the bridge…to let Gunmar out.” Milo nearly fell on his knees. 

“Exactly. Now, Trollhunter.” Bular took out his sword and place the blade to Ruby’s neck. “Open the bridge or watch your mother die.” Milo look up at his mother. Tears form in Ruby’s eyes and she shook her head. 

Milo sigh. “Sorry mom.” Milo took out his amulet. 

Ruby mumbled something as Milo walk up to the bridge. He jumps up to the top of the bridge and was about to put the amulet on the open space when Milo heard glass break and Aaarrrgghh and Daan land in the middle of room. Fin, Sasha and Hugo jump off of Aaarrrgghh’s back. 

Sasha threw a knife to Bular to distract him. Bular dodge the knives, dropping his sword from Ruby’s neck. 

“FOR THE GLORY OF MERLIN DAYLIGHT IS MINE TO COMMAND!!!” Milo yells as he jumps in the air and the armor surrounding him. Once the armor is on Milo summons his sword and jumps down behind Ruby and cuts the chains off. 

The chains fall off her and Ruby took out the gag. “Milo!” 

“Not now mother, we need to fight!”

Bular turn to Milo and Milo kick Bular in the face. 

“GET THEM!!!” Strickler yells

Aaarrgghh grab Strickler’s leg and throw him in the air. 

Sasha took out her sword and block Frida’s attack.

“Well hello there, old friend.” Sasha comment. 

“It’s good to see you, too bad I have to kill you!” Frida made another attack but Sasha block her attack. 

“You know, you look pretty good looking while we fight.” 

Frida’s eyes widen. “Are you seriously flirting with me now?!”

Sasha chuckle. “What can I say? I like women who know how to fight.”

Sasha grab Frida’s legs with her other two hands and trip her. Sasha place her sword to Frida’s neck. 

Jess jumps up and tries to Daan. Daan blocks her attack. Jess lands on her feet and throws her knife at Daan’s head. It almost hit him in the head but Daan dodge her attacks but fell in front of his mom and the bridge. Daan looks up at his mother who just stares at him. 

“Mother please, don’t. I don’t want to fight you.”

Nomura start to form tears and put her weapons down. She put her hand out. “I don’t want to either.”

 

Milo made an attack on Bular but Bular grab his hand. “If you won’t give me the amulet, then I will take it by force!” 

With Milo’s hand, Bular place the hand on Milo’s chest to pull it out. Once it’s out, the amor disappear. Bular then place Milo’s hand on the opening that fits the amulet. 

The bridge glow a light blue and it begins to open. 

“The bride is open!” Strickler shout dodging Aaarrrgghh’s attack.

The bridge begins to suck everything in its path, including Nomura and Daan.

The mother and son hold onto each other and Daan grab onto the edge of the bridge.

“Mother!” Daan shout. 

“My son!” Nomura cried.

Fin was being pinned down by Jess, who was about to stab him when they can feel being pulled into the bridge as well. Jess had no choice but to jump off of Fin to get out of the way.

Fin got up and ran, struggling to not get pulled into the bridge. 

“Fin!” Aaarrrgghh yell and run up to him and grab him but Aaarrrgghh struggle to keep out of the bridge’s grasp.

Daan struggle to hold onto his mom and the side of the bridge. His fingers weaken.

“Son!” 

Daan turn to Nomura. “Mother…”

“Son. I am so sorry.”

“For what?”

“For everything. And this.” Nomura let go of Daan’s hand. 

“MOTHER!!!” Daan shout as Nomura disappear into the vortex. 

Daan let go of the bridge and got suck in. 

“MILO! FOR FUCKS SAKES DO SOMETHING!!!” Fin shout. 

Bular still force the amulet into the opening. Milo struggle to get Bular off. 

Ruby jump on the back of Bular and wrap her arms around his neck. Bular struggle to breath and let go of Milo’s hand to get Ruby off. Milo pull the amulet off the bride. 

“FOR THE GLORY OF MERLIN! DAYLIGHT IS MINE TO COMMAND!” Milo shout.

“NO!” Strickler shout. 

Once the armor is on Milo, he jumps off the bridge. 

Bular grabs Ruby and throws her to the wall. She hits her head and fell on the floor. Milo ran up to her and help her up. 

“Mother…” Milo help Ruby up. 

“Milo! We got to go now!” Fin shout as Aaarrrgghh open the seward vent. 

Milo wrap his mother’s arms. Hugo rush to help Milo. 

Sasha look down at Frida. 

“Well? Are you going to kill me?!” Frida shout. 

Sasha shook her head and put her weapon away. She put her hand out. 

“Come on, I know we use to date but don’t make it weird.” 

Frida took Sasha’s hand and Sasha help her up. They both rush to the sewards before Strickler block their way. 

“Frida, we had high hopes for you. Why give it all up now?” Strickler asks while pulling out some knifes.

“Back off! She’s mine!” Sasha yell as she pulls out her sword. 

Strickler was about to attack but Aaarrrgghh attack Strickler. “Go now! I distract!” 

The girls nods and ran to the sewards. Frida and Fin jump in first and Sasha turn to Hugo, Milo and Ruby 

“Mom..”

“Go! We will catch up!” Hugo shout. 

Sasha nods and jumps in. 

As Hugo, Milo and Ruby get closer. Bular got up and rawr. 

“TROLLHUNTER!!!”

Milo turns to Hugo. “Make sure mom is safe!”

“But what about-“

“Hugo! I am the Trollhunter! I need to fight! Now go!” 

Milo lets go of Ruby and jumps in the air and lands in front of Bular. 

“Fight me Bular! Not them!” 

Bular smirk. “As you wish Trollhunter.” 

Bular made an attack with a sword but Milo summon his sword in time and block it. 

Hugo reach the sewers. “Alright, ready to swim?” Hugo ask. 

“What about Milo?” Ruby mumbled. 

“His fine let’s go!” Hugo pushes his mom into the water before jumping in himself. 

Milo made another attack but was blocked by Bular. 

“You are weak Trollhunter!” 

Milo growl. “I know! But I’m smarter than you!” 

Milo jump up and Aaarrrgghh attack Bular, slamming him into the ground and knocking him out. 

“Come on Aaarrrgghh, we need to go!” Milo shout. 

Aaarrrgghh grab Milo and ran to the sewers and jump into the water. 

Strickler got up from the ground and see Bular on the ground. Strickler growls. “I’ll get you again Trollhunter, and next time you will not win!”


	10. Chapter 10

Milo cough as he pulled out of the water by Aaarrrgghh. Aaarrrgghh put Milo on the floor of the sewer and back away to let Milo breath.

Fin walk up to Milo. “We have a problem.”

Milo look at the group that made it out. His mom and sister are safe. Hugo is safe. Aaarrrgghh and Fin are safe. Frida is here.

But.

“Wait, where is Daan?”

Fin shook his head. “His in the Darklands. He jumped in after his mother.”

Milo’s eyes widen. “No…we have to go back!”

“Milo we can’t! We are weak and Bular might be waiting for us!” Sasha explain.

“B-But he's my friend….” Milo mumble.

Fin help Milo up off the floor. “Come on, we need to go back to Trollmarket.”

“What about Draal?” Milo ask.

“I’ll talk to my father.” Frida explain.

“We have bigger problems!” Hugo point at Bular who emerged out of water. 

“There you are Trollhunter.” Bular growls.

“Get out of here!” Milo yells at everyone and summon his sword.

“No Milo!” Ruby cries.

“Come on mom! Milo will be fine!” Hugo pull Ruby towards the opening.

Sasha hold onto Frida’s hand. “We need to go back to Trollmarket!”

Frida nod and follow Sasha.

“You can’t protect your family forever Trollhunter! I will kill you and then your whole family!” Bular growl as he takes our his blades.

“Hey asshole! Did you forget about us?!” Fin yells as he throws his chain sickle at Bular and it hit his shoulder.

Aaarrrgghh roars and attacks Bular while Bular is hurt.

“This is my fight!” Milo growl.

“Shut up Milo we are not leaving you! Especially with your sister!” Fin said before he block Jess’s attack on Milo. “I got your sister! Go help Aaarrrgghh!” Fin order.

Milo ran up to Bular and while Bular is distracted and made a cut on Bular’s leg.

“Aaaaaaaa!” Bular yell and Aaarrrgghh pin him down.

Milo lift his sword and stab Bular’s chest. Bular is slowly turning to stone.

Fin pin Jess down and put the sickle to her neck. But Jess was distracted by Bular turning to stone.

“Bular! No!” Jess cries, tears flow down her cheek. 

“Let her go Fin. Let her say goodbye.” Milo order.

“But-“

“Do it!” Milo snap.

Fin let down his weapon and Jess rush to Bular’s side.

Aaarrrgghh and Milo back away.

“No! No no no! You can’t die!” Jess cried.

“Jess….tell Sol I’m sorry…” Bular whisper.

“I will…..Bular….I-I love you.”

Bular smile a little. “I know. You fool.”

The last bit of Bular's face turn into stone. Jess place her hand on Bular cheek before placing her forehead on Bular’s. She sobs. Tears land on Bular’s stone face.

Milo, Aaarrrggghh and Fin glance at each other and walk away from Jess. Jess didn’t feel like attacking or killing. This moment is a time of mourning. 

 

Fin watch Milo walk around his library, thinking. 

“Milo.”

Milo glances at Fin. 

“You need to relax about your friend.”

“I can’t Fin. He…” Milo pause. 

“Well? His what?” 

“Never mind. We just need to get him out of the Darklands before something happens to him.” Milo mumurs. 

Blinky then walk into Milo’s library.

Milo pause and look at Blinky. “Well? How did he take it?”

Blinky shook his head. “Draal didn’t take it well.” Blinky answer. “In fact I would stay away from him for a while.” 

Milo sigh. “Yeah figures. We still need to get Daan out of the Darklands.”

“Milo, we will get Daan out of the Darklands. But you also need more training.” Blinky explain.

“But I killed Bular!” Milo snap.

“Yes but Gunmar is a lot stronger than Bular.”

Milo knock a pile of books from his desk and slam his fist on the wooden desk. “I DON’T CARE! DAAN IS MY FRIEND AND HE NEEDS ME!” 

Blinky and Fin where speechless. Milo breath heavily and start to cry. 

Blinky walk over to Milo and place his hand on Milo’s shoulder. Milo push Blinky’s hand away. “Don’t touch me!” 

Blinky back away. “I’m sorry.”

Milo storms towards the door. 

“Where are you going?” Fin ask.

“To get a drink!” Milo yells and slams the door behind him.

Fin turn to Blinky. “Okay, Blinky. What is going on with Milo?”

Blinky raises an eyebrow. “You are talking to me now?”

“Don’t get the idea I forgive you. Milo is my friend. What is the deal with Daan and Milo?”

Blinky sigh. “You better sit down for this one.”


	11. Chapter 11

Fin walk into the bar and search for Milo. 

“Milo! Hey Milo!”

“Looking for the Trollhunter?” The bartender ask.

“Yeah.”

The large troll sigh and point at the door near the back. “Be warned, his occupied with a troll.”

Fin growl and storm to the door. He closes his eyes and open the door, exposing Milo on his knees with another troll’s member in his mouth.

“Get out of there Milo!” Fin shout with his eyes still closed.

Milo remove the dick from his mouth. “Do you mind???”

Fin grab Milo’s horn and drag him out of the closet.

“Hey let go!”

“We need to talk!” Fin respond and drag him out of the bar. He let go of Milo’s horn.

“What the hell Fin?!”

Fin turn to Milo. “You are the shittiest of all trolls!”

Milo look at his friend confused. “What?”

“You sleep around and use Daan for sex when Daan clearly has feelings for you? And now that his stuck in the Darklands his your best buddy?? What the fuck is your problem!”

Milo grew anger at Fin. “What do you care?”

“I’m your friend, I care for you. And as your friend it’s part of my job to tell you what your doing is very shitty! If you keep doing that then you will begin to lose people Milo! One day Daan is not going to take your shit anymore and leave! Is that what you want?!”

Milo got up from the ground. “At least I don’t fall in love with a strange troll you just meet! Love is overrated! And who knows Sol might be dead or moved on from you!”

Fin’s eyes widen and punch Milo in the face. “Say that again dick breath!”

Milo growl and attack Fin.

Everyone gathers around the two trolls who are punching and shoving each other.

Vendel came to the scene and rushed to the two trolls and stand between the two smaller trolls. 

“Enough you two!” Vendel demand.

Milo growl at Fin and storm off. 

Vendel turn to Fin. “Ok bounty hunter. What happened?”

“Milo is being a huge asshole that’s all.”

Jess slowly walk up to Sol’s room. She turns to the masked changeling. They nod and place their hand on the scanner to open the door.

Sol look up at the open door. Their little whelp Aero sleep beside them.

Jess walk in. Sol frown at the sight of Jess.

“Where is Bular?” Sol ask.

Jess looks away, her throat feels dry. "His gone, Sol."

Sol stares at her before tears slide down their face. A scream erupts from them as they hold their son close to them. Aero wakes up, confused at his mother cry.

"Bular! No! You promised me! You promised....." They sobbed. 

After a moment they looked up at Jess, their greif had turned to a burning rag. "Who did it? Who took him from us?"

“Milo.” Jess answer.

Sol didn’t say anything and walk out of the room. Jess didn’t respond, she knew where Sol was going to do. Jess turns to look for Aero but he is no where to be found.

Milo sit in the forest alone. He look up at the stars. He sigh. He thought what Fin said. What if Daan dose leave? It surprises Milo how much that realization really effect him. Dose he want Daan to leave?

“Trollhunter!!!”

Milo got up and a large, white troll with four eyes fill with tears storm towards him.

Milo can’t believe it. He found Sol?! After missing for years? “S-sol?” 

“Trollhunter!!!” They are getting closer and look angry. 

Milo got up and summon his armor before Sol attack him. 

Milo jump over Sol. Bad idea. Sol grab Milo’s leg by their mouth.

“Aaaaahhhh!” Milo cries.

Sol slams Milo in the ground. They lift their hand in the air but Milo roll on his stomach to avoid the attack.

“Why are you attacking me?” Milo ask.

Sol swing their tail at Milo but he dodged it.

“You killed my love and my child’s father, Bular!” Sol scream as they move their tail back towards Milo.

Milo jump in a high tree.

Sol growl and hit the tree with their tail. Milo hang onto a branch.

“Sol look I’m sorry for killing Bular, I really am! But you have a father who is worried sick about you!” Milo explain.

“My family is dead!” Sol hit their tail again, making cracks in the tree. 

Milo notice the tree can’t hold on for very long. He summon his sword and jump onto the back of Sol’s neck. Milo put the sword at the front of Sol’s neck.

“Will you listen to me!!! Two trolls asked me to find you! You need to go back to your friends and family!”

Sol pause and started to cry. They shook their head. “No! I can’t! They wouldn’t want me now! I betrayed them!”

Milo caught someone at a glance. He look at the little whelp who had fear in his eyes.

Milo point at the whelp. “Is this your child?”

Sol look at Areo. “Y-Yes.”

“Then do him a favor, and take him back to Vendel. He deserves a loving grandfather. He deserves a loving mother. He deserves to grow up in a loving environment. Give that to him.” Milo put the sword down and jump down off Sol.

Areo started to cry and run up to Sol. Sol hug Aero tight.

Milo back away from them, giving them space.

“I love you Aero….I love you so much.” Sol whisper.

Sol turn to Milo. “Let’s go to Trollmarket.”

 

Vendel was busy working with something with Blinky and going through some old books when he heard a familiar voice. 

“Father…”

Vendel’s old foggy eyes widen and slowly turn to the enterence of the Heartstone.

“S-sol?”

Sol smile and tears went down their cheek. “Father…”

Vendel drop his Heartstone staff and ran up to his child. He hug them. And they hug back.

“I’m sorry I ran away Father.”

Tears went down Vendel’s eyes. “I’m just so happy you are safe and ok Sol.”

Milo walk pass the trolls and went up to his uncle. 

“You actually found Sol?” Blinky ask.

“Yeah. I did.” Milo answer crossing his arms.

Vendel look down and notice a small dark troll that has similar horns to Bular’s and yet looks like Sol.

“Father this is your grandson Aero.”

Vendel look surprise but his expression change to happiness. He bends down to the whelp.

“Hello little one. I am your grandfather Vendel.”

The little whelp look up at his mother. Sol smile and nod at him, encouraging him to see his grandfather. The whelp look back at Vendel and shyly walk closer to him. Vendel put out his large finger and pat Aero’s head. Aero smile and reach up at Vendel’s horns. Vendel bend his head down and let Aero touch his horns. Aero smile bigger and grab onto the horn. Vendel lift his head up and let Aero hang onto his horn. 

Sol couldn’t help but chuckle.

Tears form in Blinky’s eyes and he turn to Milo. 

Milo was smiling too as the new family interacts with each other.

Blinky whip his eyes and pat the back of Milo’s back. “Excellent job, Trollhunter Milo. I am so proud of you. And if your father was here to witness this he will be proud of you too.”

Milo smile at Blinky. “Thanks Uncle Blinky.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sol belongs to Nods. Fin belongs to Niel

Daan open his eyes only to see dark rocks and some glowing green crystals. His head hurts like hell. He sit up and moaned.

“Daan?! Are you awake?”

Daan’s eyes widen. “Mother?” Daan got up and looks around, realizing his in a prison cell.

“Mother where are you?”

“The cell next to you! Oh, I am so happy you are ok!” 

Daan can hear his mom crying.

“Where are we?” Daan ask.

“The Darklands. You jumped in and hit your head while landing and blacked out. Then Gunmar order his troops to take us here and we’ve been here ever since.”

Daan remembers now. He walks up to a wall and leans on it. “I’m just glad your safe. Wait! What about Milo?”

“What about him?” Nomura scoffs.

“I just worry about him.”

“Is he your friend or something?”

“I-I don’t know.”

“What do you mean?” Nomura ask.

“It’s complicated with us.”

“Talk to me son. We have nowhere else to go. Might as well catch up?”

Daan sighs. “It’s just...I like Milo a lot.”

“You love the Trollhunter?”

“Yeah. But when I ask him on a date he says he’s busy or makes an excuse.”

“Then he's not interested in you.” Nomura answer.

“One problem with that. We...ummmm...well…”

“Just say it Daan. You slept with him.”

Daan pause. “How did you-“

“Guess how I met your father?”

“Oh.”

“Anyways, he seems like he’s not interested in dating.” 

Hearing this hurt Daan. He stayed silent. Nomura sigh.

“Daan. I know you love him. But if he doesn’t feel the same as you then maybe it’s time to move on. Otherwise you'll get hurt.” Nomura explain. 

“That’s what father said to me.” 

“You're father is right. Listen to us Daan. We love you, you are our son. And we don’t want to see you hurt.”

Daan look up at the glowing green crystals. “Maybe you and father are right.” Daan can feel tears down his cheek. 

“I am so sorry Daan. I know it hurts, but this is good for you.” Nomura tries to comfort him. 

A loud sound came from up stairs. A hooded figure walk downstairs with two Gumm-Gumm soldiers and fours white goblins. The hooded figure walk up to Daan’s cage. 

“You're awake. Good. The Dark Underlord has plans for you. For both of you.”

Daan growl at the hooded figure. “Are you trying to scare us? Because you don’t look intimidating.”

“Silence! And I’m not the one who you should be afraid of.” The hooded figure walks closer to the bright orange bars. 

Daan can see who is under that hood cloth. Six eyes, long nose, large head…

Daan’s eyes widen. “You-you look like Milo…”

The troll pause. “Milo?”

“Yeah, like a lot actually. Are you related?”

“Silence!” The troll turn around, hiding his face. “How do you know Milo?”

“I know Milo for a long time. We are-” Daan pause, didn’t know what to say.“So you do know Milo? How do you know him?”

The troll sigh and remove his hood before turning to Daan. “I’m his father.”

Daan’s jaw drop. “But-Milo said that you are dead!”

“Oooh wait until Ruby hears about this.” Nomura comment.

“Shut it impure!” The troll growl.

“When Milo and the rest of his family know what you’ve been doing…”

“I said shut it or else I’ll feed you both to the Nyalagroths!” Milo’s father threatens. 

Daan growls at the six eyed troll. “Just hope Milo doesn’t come in here and found you!”

The troll laughs. “Why would any of my children come in here?”

“Milo is the Trollhunter!” Daan snap but then cover his mouth, realizing what he just said.

The other troll stare at Daan. “What did you say?”

“Nothing!” Daan panics.

“No….it can’t be. Why would Merlin choose one of my children?” He ask himself before turning his back to Daan and putting his hood over his head.

Daan watch as Milo’s father walk up the stairs. The gumm-gumms and goblins follow the hooded troll. 

 

“Well?” Milo ask.

Fin looks a bit nervous as he watch Sol and Areo walking around Trollmarket. He turns back to Milo.

“I can’t do this.”

“Fin their your friend and you like them! You need closure.”

Fin sigh and turn back to Sol. “Ok. Fine. I’ll go talk to them.”

Fin starts walking over to Sol and Areo. “Hey Sol…” Fin greet.

Sol turn to the brown troll and give him a confused look. “Hi umm...who are you?”

Ouch. That hurt. Fin swallow his pain. “It’s me, Fin! Remember? We use to write letters to each other?”

Sol leans into Fin and sniff the top of Fin’s chest. Sol’s four eyes widen. “Fin?!”

Fin grew a smile. “Yeah it’s me.”

The large troll pull Fin in. “Oh Deya’s Graces it’s nice to see you!”

Fin is not big on hugs but he lets Sol hug him. “It’s nice to see you too.”

Sol pull away and look at Fin. “Wow you changed a lot since I last saw you! How have you been?”

“Fine! Fine…hey Sol.”

“Hm?”

Fin hesitates before speaking. “Why did you stop writing? I was worried about you.”

“Oh you know..life and stuff. Don’t get it wrong I missed you and I wanted to write to you but things got...complicated.”

Areo walk up to Fin. Fin stare at the troll child. He reminds Fin of someone.

“Oh Fin this is my son Areo! He doesn’t speak but his a sweet kid.”

Areo sniff Fin. Fin looks down on the whelp. “You...have a kid? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Yeah about that. I had him about a year ago…”

“The same time you ran away?” Fin ask.

“Yeah.”

“Why did you run away?”

Sol sigh sadly. “I….had feelings for a troll..or more like…Gunmar’s son.”

Fin stare at Sol and then it hit him. “What?!”

“Yeah Bular is a good father, I miss him a-“

“Stop.”

Sol stares at Fin. “What?”

“I don’t need to know more. You know I hate Bular and the Gumm-Gumms! I don’t need to know more.”

Fin starts walking away. 

“Fin wait!” 

Fin ignore them and walk to Milo, who witnessed the whole thing. 

“What was that about?” Milo ask.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Fin respond as he walk pass Milo.


	13. Chapter 13

It was a hassle to move the bridge somewhere else. But they found a place deep in the forest.

It was late at night and Jess was sharpening her knife collection. She hasn't heard from Sol since they left the Janus Order. She didn’t really care about that though. She has more imporant things to focus on.

Strickler and the German changeling Otto stand in front of the bridge. Stickler look at his phone.

“Late. As usual.” He comment.

The bridge begin to turn a glowing blue and Jess jump off the tree trunk that had fallen. She put her knifes away and walk up to the bridge.

A large shadowy figure appear from the blue light. The changelings and Jess bow down.

“Where is my son?” Gunmar the Black ask.

Otto and Strickler look at each other nervously, seeing who’s going to answer the question. 

“Impure! Answer now!” Jess order.

Strickler sigh. “I regret to inform you that Bular is...gone. Killed by the Trollhunter.”

Gunmar let out an angry and yet mourning roar. “No! After centuries of killing Trollhunters….who is the Trollhunter who murdered my son?”

“My brother. Milo. He was chosen to be the Trollhunter.”

“Your brother? This better not affect your mission Jess.”

Jess shook her head. “It won’t my dark lord. I want him dead just as badly as you do.”

“Now that my son is gone, I need someone else in charge of the mission.”

Strickler and Otto got up, hoping it will be them.

“Jess.”

Jess looks up. “Yes? My lord?”

“You will be in charge of the mission. Do not disappoint me.”

Jess looked up in shock. Her? In charge. It’s a big and great job. Can she even do it?

“But Dark Excellence! She’s not fit to lead! I, on the other hand-“

“Shut your mouth Stricklander! I do not trust impures to complete the mission! Someone my own kind will do the job! Do I make myself clear?”

Otto and Stickler bow. “Yes my lord.”

“Now go. I would like to speak to Jess alone.”

Strickler and Otto nod and walk away glaring at Jess.

Jess got up from the ground. “My under lord, I am honored. But are you sure I’m the right choice?”

“My son has trained you. You will be a good fit for this mission. Now tell me more about your brother.”

 

Milo sit in Blinky’s library doing some reach search on Killahead Bridge. By now the bridge is moved, so now they need to look for it.

Milo can hear someone come in. He looks up and nearly drop is book.

Draal walks up to Milo. “We need to talk.”

Milo closes the book. “Your not mad at me anymore?”

“Oh I’m still angry. But. Avoiding you would not bring my son back from the Darklands.”

Draal sit across the table from Milo. 

“Milo, I honestly don’t like you. But I am willing to beg for you to get my son back. Please, Milo….get Daan back.”

Milo looks at Draal sadly. “I want to get him back just as badly. But...I don’t know how.”

“Then try harder! Think Milo! Do this for Daan! You are the Trollhunter! You are supposed to answer every call!” Draal began to yell and stood up from his seat. “You got him into this mess, you need to fix it!”

Milo got up from his seat and back away from Draal. “Please, I’m really am-”

“No more excuses!”

“Draal!” 

Milo and Draal turn their attention to Blinky and Ruby. 

Draal give Milo one last growl before walking pass Blinky and Ruby to leave. 

“Are you ok?” Ruby ask.

“Does it look like I’m ok? Daan is in the Darklands because of me!” Milo answer.

She walk up to Milo and hugs him. “I’m sure we will get Daan back.”

“But how? How can I go in there, defeat Gunmar and get Daan back?” Milo ask.

“What if I told you there is a way?” Blinky ask.

Ruby and Milo look at Blinky confused.

“What are you talking about?” Milo ask.

Blinky smirk. “While doing some reach search I may have found a way to get Daan and defeat Gunmar.”

"How?" 

“Meet me in my library in an hour and I’ll show you.”

 

Blinky put down the large old book on the table. Milo, Aaarrrgghh, Ruby, and Fin gather around the book. Blinky open the book and scan through the pages. 

“Let’s see...hmm..” Blinky turn a few pages until he landed on the page he was looking for. “Aha!” Blinky put his finger on the page.

Everyone stares at the book which has pictures of three crystals. 

“Okay it’s just crystals?” Fin comment.

“Not just crystals! The Triumbric Stones!”

Milo’s eyes widen and grab the book to look at is closely. “No way...I heard of the Triumbric Stones...but is it even real?”

“Very real indeed!” Blinky answer.

“Mind explaining to us what the Triumbric Stones are?” Fin ask.

Milo put the book down. “The Triumbric Stones are three stones that are connected to Gunmar.” Milo explain and point at the green one. 

“According to this book, this one is from Gunmar’s first kill.”

Milo then point at the blue stone. “This one is when Gunmar lost his eye while battling Oriagk.”

And then finally, Milo point at the purple stone. “And this is the stone part of a Heartstone where Gunmar was born in.”

Milo turn to Blinky. “But...how will these stones help me get Daan back?” 

Blinky turn to the book and turn to the next page. “According to this book, if the stones are put in your amulet, then you will unlock the armor’s true power.” 

Milo rub his thumb on his chin, thinking. “I see. I can become stronger...but where are these stones.”

Blinky frown. “That I don’t know.”

Milo sigh disappointed. 

“But- I know someone who might know.” Blinky add.


	14. Chapter 14

“The Void?” Milo asks as he follows Blinky into the Hero’s Forge with Fin, Aaarrrgghh, and Ruby behind them. 

Blinky turn to Milo. “Yes, my dear boy, The Void! Where past Trollhunter souls go! There you can talk to Kanjigar and the other past Trollhunters about the stones!” Blinky explain. 

“How are we supposed to talk to Kanjigar if his soul is in the Void? Besides, if he knew what happened to his grandson…” 

“That’s just it Milo! He would help us because of his grandson!” Blinky explained as he stand by a mark on the floor that is shaped like a troll’s paw print. 

“Stand on here Milo.” Blinky explain. 

Milo glance at Fin, Ruby, and Aaarrgghh, unsure of himself. Ruby gives Milo a nod of encouragement. 

Milo turns back to Blinky and walk toward him and step on the footprint on the ground. The ground starts to move like an earthquake and a large statue of a troll head came out of the ground. Milo back away a little before Blinky stop him. 

“I have never seen that before.” Milo said surprised.  
“Well you never been a Trollhunter before Milo. This is the Soothscryer. And a doorway to The Void.” Blinky explain. 

Milo look at his uncle. “What do I do?” 

Blinky puts his hands on Milo’s shoulders and guide him close to the Soothscryer. “Put your amulet in the Soothscryer’s mouth and the rest will take care of itself.”

Once Milo was close enough, Blinky back away from Milo. Milo reach into his pocket and took out the amulet. He realizes he’s too short to reach the Soothscryer’s mouth. He turns to Fin. 

“Help me up?”

Fin nods and walks over to Milo. He helps Milo up so he can reach the mouth. Milo puts his hand with the amulet in the Soothscryer’s mouth. The mouth clothes. Milo jumps at the sudden movement, accidentally kicking Fin’s face. 

“Hey!” Fin shout. 

“Sorry!” Milo respond and stay still as he was being examined. 

Finally the Soothscryer’s mouth open and Milo remove his hand with the amulet still in his grasp. 

Fin help Milo down. Blinky walk up to the Soothscryer to see what it’s doing. The Soothscryer start to glow from a orange color to blue. 

“Milo Galadrigal” It call out. 

Blinky gasp. “It worked!” 

A blue stream of light came out of the Soothscryer’s mouth and eyes. Milo’s amulet started to glow too. The stream of light surround Milo and lift him up. With a big flash of blue light, Milo is gone. 

 

Milo opens his eyes and witness he was in the forge, but only it’s darker. Milo look around and notice his mom, Aaarrrgghh, Blinky and Fin are not with him. 

“Hello?” Milo call out. “Kanjigar?” 

Two blue lights came towards him. 

“Milo Galadrigal”

The blue balls of light turn into two trolls. One was Kanjigar the Courageous. The other was a smaller troll with four arms, six eyes (but the top left eye is missing and the eye below the missing eye has a large scar through it) and a very long and thin ponytail.

“Kanjigar…” Milo whisper. “It’s you!” 

“Yes, Milo Galadrigal, it is I.” Kanjigar respond. 

Milo turn to the other troll and frown. “Who are you?”

The other troll slap Milo. 

“Ow. Hey!”

 

“I wanted to do that since we started following you around!” The other troll said.

“Wait what?” Milo ask. 

The troll slap him again. 

“Stop!” Milo yell. 

“At ease Araknak. We are here to help the Trollhunter, not punish him.” Kanjigar said to him. 

“Why is he here?” Milo ask.

“I’m your father’s cousin, idiot!” Araknak snap. 

“Wait what?” 

“Don’t make me slap you again!” 

“Enough you two, we have business to do. Milo, I know you want to rescue my grandson from the Darklands.” Kanjigar mention. 

“Yes I do! Uncle Blinky said that you know how to get them?” Milo ask.

“We do know. However, this job isn’t an easy task. Are you up for this challenge quest you are about to go on?” Kanjigar ask.

Milo nod. “For Daan, I am.”

“Good. Now we will tell you how you get the stones.” Kanjigar put his hand up and relieve the red crystal. “The Birthstone of Gunmar is kept in Gatto’s Keep.” 

Milo sigh at this. “Oh great Gatto…” 

The two spirits ignore Milo’s comment and Araknak put up his hand to reveal a green crystal. “This beauty is kept with Quagawumps.” 

Milo sigh again. 

Kanjigar and Araknak lift their hands together and reveal the last stone, a blue crystal. 

“The eye of Gunmar….” Araknak said. 

“Will be with a new and unexpected ally.” Kanjigar finish. 

“Mind if you give me details on the new ally?” Milo ask.

“We are afraid we can’t speak more.” Kanjigar answer. 

“What! Why?” 

“Milo...we watch you the past few months. We know you are scared. But, we know you are trying to do the right thing.” Kanjigar explain. 

“Yeah kid, you are trying your best. But, if you do anything to hurt my son again like you did back at the bar..”

“Woah woah woah! Son? Who are you talking about?!” Milo ask.

Araknak shook his head. “You really are an idiot. The brown troll that hangs around you all the time, the one you call your friend, he is my son.”

Milo’s eyes widen. “No...does that mean?”

“Shhhh….it’s between us.” Araknak whisper and give Milo a wink. 

Milo nod and turn his attention to Kanjigar. “I will get your grandson back.”

Kanjigar nod. “Milo.”

“Yes?” 

Araknak and Kanjigar start to fade. “I know you love my grandson. Don’t just save him. Win his heart too.” 

Before he can say anything, Kanjigar and Araknak are gone. 

A flash of blue came from Milo’s amulet. Milo open his eyes and his back. Blinky, Aaarrrgghh, Fin and his mom stand around Milo.

“Are you ok?” Ruby ask. 

Milo look up to them. “Yeah.”

“Did they tell you where the stones are?” Blinky ask. 

“Yes. But it’s going to be difficult to get.” Milo explained.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fin belongs to Niel

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Otto asked as he follows Strickler and three goblin through the jungle.

“Trust me, this is for our own good.” Strickler said looking at the golden ring on his ring finger. 

They walk a bit further until they reach the old, almost broken down temple. Stickler and Otto walk up to the temple and enter in. 

Otto stand close to Strickler. The temple is covered in vines and spider webs. There was a pile of stone, branches, and human bones in the middle of the temple. 

Stickler took out an old book out of his bag and open it. He said a chant in Trollish.

Nothing.

“You! Go find out what’s going on!” Strickler point at one of the Goblins, specifically the one with a drawn mustache on it.

The Goblin murmured something in his language and walk up to the pile and peek through the little opening in the pile.

Nothing.

The Goblin turn to the group and shrug. Then something grab the Goblin. An old, stoned hand came out of the rubble and a tall, grey, troll came out of the rubble.

Otto back away. Strickler just smirk. 

“Angor Rot.”

“You know my name? Too bad I won’t know yours!” 

Angor pulled out a knife and was about to attack Strickler. Strickler back away and put his hand out with the ring on it. 

Angor pause and stare at the ring. “My soul!” 

Strickler look at the ring and smirk again. “Yes, the Inferna Copula! I have control of you! Now kneel to me!” 

Angor growl a little and kneel down to Strickler. 

“Yes, you are under my control and I need you to do something for me.” 

“And that will be?” Angor ask.

“We have a Trollhunter issue.” 

“You want me to kill the Trollhunter? No problem.” Angor said as he got up. 

“Not just the Trollhunter. But the Trollhunter’s sister.” 

Angor give Strickler a confusing look. “Why would I care about a Trollhunter’s family?”

“That’s not your job to question me. Your job is to follow orders.” Strickler respond. 

“Fine. I’ll kill the Trollhunter and the sister. On my terms.”

 

Milo walk into Fin’s room. “Hey Fin I-what are you doing?” 

Fin look over at Milo while packing his stuff. “Leaving.”

“What? But Fin! We need you!” 

Fin roll his eyes and slam the top of the suitcase down. “Forget it Milo, I am a bounty hunter. Not a hero. I am going back to my mom and back to my old life.”

Fin grab the handle of the suitcase and begin to walk out. Milo block his exit. 

“Move!” Fin snap.

“If this is back at the bar, I’m so sorry!”

“It’s not just about that!” Fin scoff. 

Milo sigh. “It’s about Sol, isn’t it?” 

Fin didn’t respond to that. “Just move.”

“No. Fin we are friends. Just-talk to me?”

Fin shook his head. “I don’t want to talk, I want to leave.”

“Fin…”

Fin push Milo and was about to leave when Hugo and Sasha came in. came in. 

“Milo! There you are! We have an issue!” Sasha mention. 

Hugo grab Fin before he had a chance of leaving. “Oh no you don’t bounty hunter, we need you more than ever!” 

“Let go now!” Fin snap.

“What’s going on?” Milo ask. 

“It’s Jess. She is in danger.” Sasha explain.

“J-Jess?” Milo ask.

Fin tries to pull away from Hugo but Hugo holds tight on him.

“WILL YOU LET GO YOU ANNOYING PIECE OF SHIT!” Fin snap.

“No! This is important!” Hugo argue. 

“One of the changelings awaken an assasin name Angor Rot to kill Jess.”

Fin pause and turn to Sasha and Milo. “Wait, Angor Rot? Please tell me I heard that wrong?” 

“Unfortunately, no. And we need some experts to help protect her.” Hugo respond. 

“Where is she?” Milo ask.

“With mother and Uncle Blinky. She’s hurt pretty badly.” Sasha explain. 

Milo gives Sasha a worried look. 

“We a bounty hunter and a Trollhunter to stop him.” Sasha explain.

“Right. Fin.” 

Fin look at Milo. 

“If you help me protect my sister, you can leave. Is that a deal?”

Fin thought about this for a minute. 

“Please....I know she’s a Gumm-Gumm but I love her.” Milo beg. 

Fin sigh. “Fine. I’ll help.”


	16. Chapter 16

5 hours ago:

Jess wonders into the forest late at night. Jess took out a knife as she walk quietly into the forest. Her knife in one of her four hands. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. 

She smells it. Her meal.

Jess follow the scent of her prey. As she walks behind a bush, she kneels down and quietly pushes the branches away from her view. She smiles. 

A large stag with large horns was busy drinking some water from a stream. Jess took out a second knife and move away from the bush and slowly walk behind a tree to get closer to the deer. 

The deer rose it’s head up. His ear twitch, thought he heard something. He looked around. Nothing. As soon as the deer thinks it’s safe, he turns to some grass and nibble on it.

Jess prepare to attack the deer. She runs towards the deer, with her knives preparing to stab the deer. But then she can’t move. 

The deer look at Jess and then ran off. 

Jess look around, only being able to move her eyes. There are golden lights surround her. She tries to move her mouth to call for help, but she can’t move her mouth either. She can only mutter. 

Jess can hear a low chuckle from behind a tree. A troll came out from hiding. His eyes glow gold, tree vines grow from his right shoulder, and those horns that surround his face. He is carrying a long staff in his left hand. 

He chuckles again and walk up to Jess. “Never thought you will be an easy catch. Almost disappointing.” He comments.

He walks close enough that Jess can feel his breath on her face but enough space that he’s not touching the trap.

“My name is Angor Rot. And I am going to let you live...for now.” 

Angor point the staff at Jess, he said a chant in a language Jess doesn’t understand. She then felt a sharp pain in her belly. Her stomach begin to glow and the staff suck the glowing light out of Jess. Jess cries out in pain. Tears form in her eyes. The light form into a ball above the tip of the staff and it form a doll that looks like Jess. 

The lights faded and Angor grab the doll from the air. 

“I need you to send a message to the Trollhunter. Give me the amulet. Or else he will have to watch his whole family suffer before I kill him.”

Angor point at Jess with the staff. “And I’m going to start with you. Now, go find your brother and pass the message or else you will suffer a slow and painful death.”

Angor shows the doll to Jess and begins to squeeze it’s stomach. 

Jess cries out in pain again. Angor chuckles before me makes a portal with the staff and leaves. 

The bars around Jess disappears and Jess falls on the ground and she holds onto her stomach. 

 

Milo rush into the heart stone and the first thing he sees is Jess laying in a fur nest with Ruby and Blinky by her side. 

“Jess…” Milo said as he runs over to her. 

“Milo…” Jess respond weakly. “I need to..”

“Relax Jess, just tell me what happened.”

Jess told everything what Angor Rot said to her. Milo turn to Fin. 

“Fin, your family knows voodoo, is there anyway to break this curse?” 

Fin gives Milo a sorry look. “I’m sorry Milo, but the only way the break this curse is to kill Angor Rot.”

“Can we destroy the doll?” Hugo ask.

“Destroying the doll means killing Jess.” Fin explain. 

Ruby shook her head and start to cry. “My poor girl…” 

“Milo, what are we going to do?” Blinky ask.

“We need to focus on the stones. But if we run into Angor Rot, then we will kill him. Uncle Blinky, do you know where Gatto is?”

Blinky nod. “Yes. We will have to use a Gyre to travel to him.”

“Ok. Uncle Blinky, get Aaarrrgghh. Fin, Sasha, and Hugo you come with us.”

“What about-”

“No, Jess. You need rest. Plus, I don’t trust you fully yet.” Milo responds before walking away.

 

Daan lay on the floor. He hasn’t eaten since he arrived in the Darklands. 

Daan can hear someone coming. But his too weak to care.

“You! Get up!” Dictatious order. 

Daan glance over at Dictatious. “Why?”  
Dictatious growl and open the prison cage. The two Gumm-Gumms go in and pick him up. They drag Daan out of the prison. 

Daan look in the prison next to him. His mom was sleeping on the floor. At least his mom is ok.

The Gumm-Gumm guards drag Daan up the stairs and drag him into a room. 

“Tie him up!” Dictatious order as he went to grab something. 

The Gumm-Gumms chain him up and Daan watch Dictatious walking up to him with a spear. Now he begins to panic. 

“Let me speak to him, alone.” Dictatious order. 

The two Gumm-Gumm’s left. It's just Daan and Dictatious now.

“Your really going to kill me, are you?” Daan ask.

“Not yet.” Dictatious scoff and point the spear at Daan. “Now, you WILL tell me about my kids!”

Daan looks at Dictatious confused. “What?”

“Don’t make me repeat myself or I will kill you!” 

“Look, I don’t know much about your other kids, just Milo.”

Dictatious roll his eyes. “Then tell me about Milo then.”

“Why do you care? You faked your death and left them!”

Dictatious put the sharp part of the spear to Daan’s neck. “I may have run away, but I have my reasons.” He then put the spear down. “Look, I just miss my children. Just...tell me how much you know.”

Daan sigh. “Fine. I’ll tell you about Milo. But you have to let me down. I promise not to run away.”

Dictatious scoffs at Daan's request and lift the spear and use it to break the chains. Daan falls on the floor. 

“Happy? Now, go on.”

Daan remove the chains and sit on the floor. “Alright. So about Milo..”


	17. Chapter 17

Milo put his bag in the Gyre before going in. Hugo, Sasha, and Blinky where already in the Gyre.

“Where is Fin?” Milo ask.

Fin came running in with his weapons. 

“There you are! Where have you been?” Milo ask.

“Just taking care of something.” Fin answer as he climbs in. 

Blinky turn to Aaarrrgghh. “Ready, my love?”

“Hate Gyre.” Aaarrrgghh said but he spin the Gyre to make it go before climbing in. 

Blinky put in the location and press the button. 

The Gyre immediately took off in a fast speed. 

Once arrive at Gatto’s keep, everyone got out. The first thing Milo notices is how hot it is. He waves his hand next to his face to cool off. Of course, it doesn’t work.

“Why is it so hot here? Is this hell?” Hugo ask.

“Almost. We are in a volcano.” Blinky explain as they walk to the large area where a large mountain is in the middle of the area. 

A masked guard went up to the group.

“Umm, hi. We are looking for Gatto. Is he available?” Blinky ask.

The guard didn’t say anything, just point at the mountain. 

“Well...let’s go.” Milo said as he look up at the mountain. 

Everyone climb the stairs to the top. Once at the top they look around to find Gatto. 

“Where the hell is he?” Hugo ask.

“Behind you!” A loud voice echoed. 

Everyone turn at the large face in the mountain. 

“Oh boy.” Hugo muttered. 

Milo hold the amulet and summon his armor.

“Well well well, if it isn't the new Trollhunter.” Gatto chuckles.

“We need something important and you may have it.” Milo respond.

“And what that might be?” Gatto ask.

“Gunmar’s birthstone. We need it to kill Gunmar!” 

Gatto laughs at Milo.

Milo growls. “Why are you laughing? This is important! Gunmar is going to kill you when he comes here!”

“And why do I care? If he comes we will defend ourselves.”

“Then let’s not let that happen! Give us the birthstone!” Milo demand. 

“You want to birthstone? Fine. But you must make a deal with me.”

Milo raised an eyebrow. “What deal?” 

“Answer a riddle. Answer it correctly and I will give you the birthstone. But if you don’t answer it currently then...I get to have six trolls for dinner.” Gatto lick his lips.

“This is a really bad idea.” Sasha whisper to Milo.

“I know, but what choice do we have?” Milo respond to Sasha. “Ok, we will do it!”

“Answer me this, what begins but has no end, and ends all that begins?”

Everyone look at each other. 

“Everyone think of an answer!” Milo said.

Everyone thought about possible riddle answers.

“Ten seconds.” Gatto warn. 

“You didn’t say we were on the clock!” Blinky snap. 

“Come on, think Milo…” Milo said to himself.

“And three, two, on-“

“DEATH!” Milo shout. “The answer is death!” 

“What?! No one has ever answered that...and lived to tell about it.”

Three guards who were standing behind the group walk towards the group with their weapons out. 

“You liar!” Fin shout. 

“What? A mountain has to eat.” Gatto chuckles. 

Milo put his sword up to prepare to fight off the guards. But as Sasha, Fin and Milo where busy, Blinky and Hugo were pushed into Gattos mouth and swallow whole.

“No!” Milo shout what he witness.

“Milo look out!” Fin shout at Milo and block the other trolls attack.

“We have to get them!”

“Not now! We are fighting for our lives here!” Fin argues.

 

Meanwhile in Gatto’s stomach, Blinky and Hugo land on a pile of gold coins.

“I can’t believe we’ve been eaten.” Hugo comment.

Blinky look around the stomach to look for a way out. Then he realize something.

“Hugo! The birthstone! It might be in here!”

“You think? With all this treasure and crap?”

“Just help me look for it!” Blinky orders as he dig in the pile of gold.

Hugo did as he is told. They dig through the piles of gold until Hugo picked up a rock. He threw it over his head and it landed on Blinky’s head.

“Ow! Hugo watch...HUGO YOU FOUND IT!!!” Blinky cheer.

“No way! It doesn’t look like the heartstone?” Hugo went up to Blinky.

“Oh it’s is.” Blinky smile. “Now let’s get out of here!”

Blinky and Hugo went to the opening and look up.

“Ummm…” Hugo mumble.

Blinky look over at the lava and realize it was raising. “We have to get out of here quickly!”

Hugo look around the stomach and notice some potions. “Uncle Blinky! We have to upset his stomach!”

“How?”

Hugo run up to the shelves of potions and grab the bottles and throws it in the lava. The lava bubbles up with each bottle that hits the lava.

Blinky runs up to the shelves and they both desperately try to make Gatto sick.

“It’s not working!” Blinky panics.

Hugo sigh and reach into his pocket and pulls out a small battle of red liquid.

“What is that?” Blinky ask.

“Your not going to like this. But there is another way out. The back door.”

“The back door? You mean...oh no no no no!”

“Quickly! Jump on this rock!” Hugo orders and they both jump on the flat rock that is floating in the lava. 

Hugo lifts the bottle. “Ready?”

Blinky nods. Hugo throws the bottle in the lava. Immediately the stomach starts to bubble.

“Hold on!” Hugo says.

“What was that?” Blinky ask.

“Ok so I have some digestive issues! Don’t judge me!” 

The lava begin to drain and Blinky and Hugo rode down a narrow tube.

“Uuugghhh my stomach!” Gatto complain as Milo, Aaarrrgghh, Fin and Sasha fight for their lives. 

“Milo!”

Milo looks down and surprise to see Hugo and Blinky at the bottom.

“How did you-“

“Don’t ask! Come on we got the birthstone!” Hugo call out.

“Let’s get out of here!” Milo call’s out.

Aaarrgghh grabs Sasha and Fin and puts them on his back. He runs to Milo who was still fighting and grabs him before jumping off the platform.

Blinky and Hugo run to the Gyre and Blinky begins to get up the Gyre. 

Aaarrrgghh ran to the Gyre and put the smaller trolls on the Gyre. Aaarrrgghh started the Gyre and climb in. Once everyone is in, Blinky push a button and then they where gone.


	18. Chapter 18

Milo exams the red rock. He rubs his fingers under his chin. “Hmmm….”

“Ready to cut it?” Blinky ask while holding up the hammer.

Milo turn to him and put the rock down. “Yeah ready.”

Blinky give Milo the hammer and a chisel. Milo put the sharp edge of the chisel and put the hammer close to the flat part of the chisel.

“Be careful Milo. This is very delicate.” Blinky whisper.

Milo lick his bottom lip then start to hit the hammer of the flat part of the chisel. Pieces of rock came off. 

It took some time but now Milo has a red crystal in his hand. 

“May I see your amulet?” Blinky ask.

Milo took out the amulet and give it to Blinky. Blinky open the amulet and Milo place the tiny red crystal in one of the five small spaces in the amulet. Once in, Blinky close the amulet. “There.”

The amulet glows a red light and new words appear in trollish.

Milo looks closely at the new words. “For the doom of Gunmar, eclipse is mine to command.”

The arm in the amulet spins and Milo is lift in the air. A red light surround him and instead of a silver armor with blue markings, a dark silver armor with red markings appear and fit on Milo’s body perfectly. Milo land on his feet and he look at the amor.

Blinky only smile at him. “Milo my boy…”

Milo put out his hand and a new sword appear in his hand. Milo observed the new sword. “Wow…”

“Nice new look.” Hugo mention while holding onto Jess’ left arms. 

Ruby was on the right side of Jess helping her walk. With Sasha and Fin behind them.

Milo turn to his family and smile. “Yeah. It’s Gunmar’s birthstone.”

“With that armor you can kick butt!” Hugo said.

“You must save your strength Milo, that armor must be saved for Gunmar.” Blinky mention.

Milo nods in responds and turns to his sister. “How are you?”

“A lot better actually.” Jess said.

“Milo. Sasha. Come here.” Ruby ask.

Sasha and Milo walk up to their mom.

“All of you, give your mother a hug.” Ruby smile as she open her arms.

Sasha and Jess went into Ruby's arms. She wrap her arms around Jess and Sasha. Hugo and Milo hug around their mother and sisters. Ruby starts to cry.

“My children….all together again….if only your father was here with us.”

“He is with us mom, in our life stones.” Sasha assure her. 

Ruby nods. “Of course. You're right.” She kisses each of her kids cheek. “I love you all so much. And I am so proud of you.”

“We love you too mom.” Milo responds.

Blinky whip his eyes at the emotional moment. 

Fin couldn’t help but smile at this moment but he clears his throat. “Sorry to ruin the moment but...what about the other two stones?”

The family broke away from the hug and turn their attention to Fin.

“Right, the other two stones...we need to go to the Quagawumps village and get the second stone.” Milo said.

“But how? The Quagawumps aren’t the friendliest type of trolls?” Hugo ask.

Milo looks at Jess. “I got an idea, but we need Jess.”

“Huh? Me?” Jess ask.

“Yes. Jess your green! The Quagawumps are also green. You need to pretend to be the recantation of their king.”

Jess looks offended. “I’m a girl Milo!”

“I know, I know but we really need that stone!”

Jess crosses her arms. “And I should do that why?”

Milo sigh. “Please Jess, I want to save Daan from the Darklands and to do this I need the Triumbric Stones to save him!”

Jess relaxes her arms and shook her head. “I can recognize that look anywhere Milo.”

Milo looks at Jess confusing look. “What are you-“

“I’ll do it.” Jess answers.

Milo smile. “Really?”

“Yeah.” 

 

Jess was the last one to leave the Gyre and enter into an underground swamp land of Florida. Milo help her out of the Gyre. She is still achy from the curse Angor put on her.

“You ok?” Milo ask.

“Yeah.” She responds.

“Come, we must hurry and find the village before the Quagawumps finds us.” Blinky explain to everyone.

Milo, Jess, Hugo and Fin follow Blinky through the swamp lands. 

“Are you sure this is going to work?” Jess whispers to Milo.

“The Quagawumps love and respect their king. I’m sure it will work.” Milo whispers back.

Blinky pause when a small green troll came out from hiding with a spear. Then two more came out, surrounding the group.

“Who dares enter into our land?” One of the Quagawumps orders.

“Jess?” Blinky call his niece nervously.

Jess walks to Blinky and the Quagawump troll almost drop her weapon. She gasp at Jess.

“It is I, your king! Recantated to a new troll!” Jess said unamused and yet convincing.

“My king? You are alive!” The Quagawump troll asks as she waves to the other two Quagawumps. They both put their weapons down. 

“Yes, I am alive!” Jess responds. 

The Quagawump walk up to Jess and lift up her dress. “Why is the king wearing a dress?”

Jess pulls the dress out of the other troll’s hand. “Because I can! I am a king!”

“Of course you are! Come, we must share the good news!” The other troll took Jess’ hand and guide her through the swamp. 

The others follow them. 

 

The arrive in the village where they are surrounded by Quagawumps. They all stare at Jess and whisper quietly. 

The troll let go of Jess’ hand and turn to her while pointing at the throne near them. “Please sit, we just caught an alligator and we are going to feast on it’s heart!” 

Jess didn’t respond, she just went to the throne and sit down. It’s surprisingly comfortable. 

The Quagawumps stare at the other outsiders. Jess clear her throat. “Let them stay!” Jess order. 

The Quagawumps nod and left them be. 

A Quagawump with a small bag around her neck went up to Jess and bow to her. “My king, why are you here?”

“I am on an important mission. And as king, I need you to give me something important. The Killstone of Gunmar.” 

Everyone pause and stare at Jess. Milo took out his amulet just in case. 

The Quagawump nods. “I see. Not only you are king, but also hero!” The Quagawump took off the necklace. “After mission, will you come back and rule us?” 

Jess smile as she reaches to the bag. “Sure.”

But then a spear hit the bag out of the Quagawump’s hands. Angor Rot jump out of a tree. 

“Give the Killstone to me, or you all die!” 

The Quagawumps begin to panic and ran away. 

Milo summon his armor and sword and runs up to Angor. Angor took out the voodoo doll. 

“Not so fast Trollhunter.” Angor squeeze the doll’s stomach. Jess fell out of the throne and moan in pain. 

But to Angor’s surprise, Fin did the same thing. Then it hit him and he chuckles. 

“Well, it looks like I have two under my spell.” 

Jess looks up at Fin surprise. “F-Fin...what did-you do?”

Fin couldn’t help but smirk. “Let’s just say...I did this...for Milo.”

Milo’s eyes widen when he heard this. “Fin.”

“LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE!” Hugo jump out of the tree with his hammer above his head. Angor dodge the attack and Angor swing his knife at Hugo. 

Milo looks at Fin and Jess and then back at Hugo and Angor. He made the choice to help his sister and friend. He ran to Jess first and help her up. 

“It’s ok Jess.” Milo said.

Then Jess and Fin yelled in pain. Her arm begin to bleed. So is Fin. 

Angor laughs as he made a cut on the doll. “Another move and it’s their heads.” Angor warned. 

“You fight dirty Angor! Fight me and Milo! Leave Jess and Fin out of this!” Hugo yell.

“Give me the Killstone, and I will spare you all, for now.”

“NEVER!” Hugo shout.

“WAIT!!!” 

Everyone turns to Milo who has the bag necklace. “Take it. Just don’t hurt them.” 

Angor smirks and walks up to Milo and snatched the bag out of Milo’s hand. 

“Milo, what are you doing?” Blinky ask.

“Milo no!” Hugo yell. 

“It’s ok, everyone. It’s ok.” Milo said. 

Angor open the bag and took out the green crystal. “Aha! There it is.” 

Angor turn back to Milo. “We will meet again, Trollhunter. But next time, I won’t be so nice.”

Angor made a portal with his staff and was about to walk in. But then Jess got up and ran to Angor. “NO!”

She grabbed the staff and pull the staff out of Angor’s hands, which made Angor fall into the portal. The portal dissapear and Jess fell backwards. 

She looks at the staff and sigh. 

Fin was about to go to Jess but Milo stop him. “No! Stay down! You are hurt!” Milo said as he went to Jess.

“Are you ok?” Milo ask.

“Yeah. I’m fine.”

Hugo made his hammer into a small staff and put it in his pocket. He felt a sharp pain under his arm. He lifts his arm to examine it. He discovers he has a small cut with a bit of grey stone around the cut. He put his arm down. 

“We should go.” Hugo said and walk up to Fin to help him up.

“Yeah we should.” Milo agrees. 

The Quagawumps came out of hiding and walk up to Jess. 

“Your leaving? But my king?”

“I’m not your king, I’m sorry I lied. I just needed the KIllstone.”

The Quagawumps look at Jess surprise. 

The Quagawump shook her head. “But-but.”

“Hey. Maybe you don’t need a king. Maybe it’s time for a queen.”

The Quagawump look at Jess and smile at her.


	19. Chapter 19

Sol watch from afar while Vendel exam Hugo’s cut under his arm, holding Areo in their arms.

“Well? Is it bad?” Hugo ask.

Vendel sigh and shook his head. “I’m afraid you’ve been sun poisoned.” 

Hugo stare at Vendel in shock. “What? What does this mean?”

Vendel gives Hugo a sad look. “I’m afraid your going to turn to stone and…”

Sol put their hands over their mouth. Areo look up at his mother confused.

Hugo shook his head. “No...there’s gotta be some medicine for it?”

“To slow it down yes, but to cure it...I regret to say there is no cure.”

Hugo stay quiet, he just stare at the floor shaking his head. Tears form in his eyes.

Areo ran to Hugo and place his head on Hugo’s leg to comfort him like a dog.

Hugo look at Areo and pat his head.

“How long so I have?”

“With medicine a few months. Without? A few weeks.”

Hugo sigh. “Ok.”

“I’ll get you started on some medicine now. You should tell your family.”

Hugo look up at Vendel. “I can’t! Milo and Jess are going through a lot already and...mom...my poor mother...she will be heartbroken if she found out.”

“Well I can’t tell you what to do but if I were you, I would tell your family.” Vendel said walking away.

Sol walk up to Hugo. “I am so sorry.”

Areo hugs Hugo and Hugo only pats him. “Hey Sol?”

“Hm?”

“What is it like to be a parent?”

Sol smiles a little and looks at Areo. “It’s a blessing.”

Hugo nod. “I see. I guess I’m never going to experience parenthood…”

Hugo jump down from the table he was on. 

Sol nuzzle Hugo’s head. “Well if you don’t want to tell anyone i'm here for you.”

Hugo pats Sol’s snout and begins to cry and hugs Sol. “Thank you...I don’t want to be alone during all this…”

“You won’t. You have me, Vendel, and little Areo here.”

Areo hug Hugo’s leg and smile up at Hugo. 

Hugo chuckle. “Thank you...and when I’m ready I’ll tell my family.”

 

Jess watch Fin sharping his stickles. Jess slowly walks up to Fin. 

“Fin?” 

He pauses and turns to Jess. “Oh hey.”

“May I ask you a question?” Jess ask.

Fin puts the stickles down and give his attention to Jess. 

“Why did you do that?” 

Fin look at Jess confused. “Do what?”

“Give me that potion?” 

Fin hesitated but finally spoke. “Milo is my friend. And Milo loves you so I want to help you.”

Jess nods. “I see...say, that scar when you took off your shirt while making the potion…”

“What about it?” Fin ask.

Jess give Fin a sad look and lift up her dress. 

“Woah woah what are you doing!” Fin close his eyes. 

“I know it looks weird but I need to show someone.” Jess took off her dress and put it on the floor. 

Fin open one of his six eyes and to his surprise Jess is very flat chested. But then he realizes Jess doesn’t have breast at all. He opens all he’s eyes and the second thing he notices is the light green but large claw marks on her chest and stomach. 

“That scar…” 

Jess begins to cry. “My love give me this after I told him I loved him…” Jess confess. 

Fin walks up to Jess and lift his hand. “Mind if I?”

Jess nods. “Go ahead.”

Fin slowly put his hand on Jess’ chest. He can feel the claw marks on Jess’ chest. “Bular did this?”

“Funny how that works? Bular give Sol a child. He give me this marking.”

Fin looks at Jess. “I am so sorry.”

Jess looks away but feels Fin pull her in his arms. 

“Jess, you deserve so much more.”

Jess begins to cry. “No...I’ve done so many terrible things. I am a terrible troll.” 

“Shhh...It’s ok to make bad choices. As long as you learn from those choices, then you are good.”

Jess pull away from Fin to look at him. “You think?”

Fin smiles and removes the messy hair out of Jess face. “I know.”

Jess nods and picks up her dress and reach inside a pocket. “Fin.” 

Fin watch Jess pull out a little bag. “What’s that?”

“I took this off of Bular when he died.” Jess open the small bag and she put her fingers in the bag, only to pull out a blue crystal.

Fin eyes widen. “Is that?”

Jess nods. “The eye of Gunmar.”

Fin put out his hand and Jess put the crystal in his hand. 

“This is a thank you for helping me.”

Fin looks at the blue crystal in his hand. He looks up at Jess. “Maybe you should-“

Jess shook her head and put the dress over her head. “No, Milo doesn’t trust me yet. I need to earn his trust.” Jess explains. 

Fin nods. “Then I’ll give it to him.”

Jess smiles as she straightened her dress. “Thanks Fin.”

 

Milo stare at the portrait of Daan he painted a long time ago. The great thing about Daan is, he is willing to be his model. 

Milo observed the oil painting. Daan’s large grey-purple horns, his large crystals coming out from his body, his glowing gold and green eyes, his small and sweet smile… 

Milo touch the paining and trace Daan’s jawline. “Daan. I will bring you back. I promise you.” 

Milo put his hand down. He turns to his table and walk up to it. He picked up the blue crystal that Fin give him earlier. He picked up his amulet and open it. He place the crystal in the amulet and it closes shut. The amulet glow a blue light before calming down. 

Milo looks back at the painting and grasp the amulet tight. “I will get you back. Even if I have to do this alone.” Milo said to himself. 

Milo walk to his fur nest and lay on it. He look up at the painting of Daan. He smiles at Daan before resting his head. He looks up at the ceiling. 

“I just hope you are alive in the Darklands. If something happened to you...I wouldn’t live with myself.” Milo said to the painting. 

Milo sigh. “It’s funny, I’ve been thinking about you for the past month, just worrying about you. And every time I do my life crystals get warm.” 

Milo looks up again to look at the painting. “Look at me, talking to a painting...like Daan is really here.” 

He continues to look at the painting. His chest begin to feel warm again. “Daan, I read so many books about...love. And...I never really understand it. But now, when I see your face, I crave for your hugs, your laugh, your jokes and kindness. I-“

Milo hesitates. He smiles at the painting. “I think I am falling in love with you


	20. Chapter 20

“Wait a second! My son Jasha is a girl now?!” Dictatious asked as he watch Daan in the prison cell.

Daan shrugs as he sat on the ground. “Well yeah. I don’t know Jess well but I’ve seen her around while I was a whelp. She’s been wearing dresses since she was five.” 

“I see...so I have two daughters now.”

“I suppose so.”

Dictatious hesitates for a little bit before asking the question he's been avoiding. “How is Natasha?”

Daan looks at Dictatious. “Whos that?”

“Milo’s mom.”

“Oh you mean Ruby. She’s fine. I suppose.”

“She has a nickname now?” Dictatious ask.

“I guess? Everyone calls her Ruby.”

Dictatious can hear someone coming from downstairs. He turns to Daan.

“You’ve been warned! The Dark Underlord will make his decision on you soon!” Dictatious warn as Nomura was being dragged by two gumm-gumms. 

Dictatious open Nomura’s prison cell. The Gumm-Gumms threw the weak Nomura in the prison. The guards left and before Dictatious turn to leave, Nomura weakly lift her head.

“I know you’ve been asking my son about your family. You are asking the wrong troll.”

Dictatious turn to Nomura. “And why do you care? Impure!”

“Tell me, do you call your wife impure too?”

Dictatious growl at Nomura.

“You where married to Ruby?” 

Dictatious turn to Daan. “Obviously.”

“Why did you leave then? Did you stop loving Ruby and your children?” Daan ask.

“It’s because his a coward!” Nomura added.

“Enough!” Dictatious yell. “I have enough of both of you! I had my reasons why I left and it doesn’t concern you!”

Daan watch Dictatious wall up the stairs mumbling something.

 

Strickler walk into the dark tunnel where Angor Rot was observing the green crystal.

“Well, someone looks upset.” Angor comment.

“You were supposed to kill Jess and Milo.” Strickler respond.

Angor look at Strickler and smirk. “Trust me, I’m going to do that.”

Angor took out the voodoo doll that looks like Jess.

“A voodoo doll? Really?”

“Trust me Impure. I know what I’m doing.”

“Well I certainly hope so, I need Jess and Milo dead and with the amulet in my hands!” Strickler shout. 

Angor roll his eyes. “It’s all part of the plan. While you hunt prey, you must find the right moment to strike.” Angor shove a needle in the voodoo’s doll back. 

 

“Ow!” Jess comment while rubbing her back. 

“You feel it too?” Fin ask. 

Jess nods. “Yes. We have to go after Angor Rot.” She comments. 

“I’m working on that.” Milo shouts as he tries to write down his plans down in a journal. “It’s been a few weeks since Angor got the Killstone and his been quiet.” 

Jess took out the Skathe-Hrün and made it bigger. 

“You still playing with that thing?” Fin ask. 

Jess only smirk at Fin and point the staff in the air, making a small portal. 

“Woah.” Fin respond. 

“But I can’t make it bigger.” Jess comment. 

“Just practice Jess. And be patient.” Fin encourage her.

Jess only giggles and the portal disappears. Jess frowns when the portal disappears. 

Milo looks up at his journal and witness Fin smiling at Jess...like...really smiling. Like he likes her a little too much. 

Milo clears his throat. “Do you mind? I need to focus.” 

Fin turns to Jess. “Let’s get something to eat?” 

Jess smiles and nods before they leave. 

 

Hugo’s cut was getting worse. Now his armpit is all stone. It hurts him a lot. All he can do now is drink. 

Sol notice their friend has been drinking a lot lately. They sit next to him by the bar. “Are you ok? I’ve notice you’ve been drinking a lot lately. Well, more than usual.” 

Hugo looks at Sol. “What does it look like? I’m dying Sol. I have no purpose in life.”

“That’s no true Hugo! You still need to help Milo and Jess!”

Hugo rolls his eyes and took another drink. 

Sol took the cup out of Hugo’s hand and drank his drink.

“Hey! That’s mine!” 

“Make me!” Sol comments as they continue to drink. 

Hugo reach to get the drink but ends up falling from his chair. 

Sol gasps and put the almost empty cup down. “Hugo! Are you ok?” 

Hugo just laughs. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

Sol helps Hugo up. “Come on, I’ll take you home.”

“I don’t want to go home. I don’t want to see my family. Take me to your home.” Hugo ask.

Sol sighs. “Fine. Come on.”

 

Fin watches as Sol walks Hugo out of the bar. He still feels anger towards Sol, and yet he can’t help but feel a bit jealous of Hugo. 

“Fin?” 

Fin turns to Jess, who is holding two big pieces of deer meat. For some reason, all that jealousy went away when he sees Jess. 

“You ok?” Jess ask.

Fin nods. “Yeah, I’m fine.” Fin took a piece of meat and took a bite. 

Jess smiles back at Fin before taking a bite. “Let’s find a place to eat, I know a spot.” 

Fin swallows his food. “Ok sure, lead the way.”

Fin follows Jess outside of Trollmarket. “Seriously Jess, where are you taking me?” Fin ask with the piece of meat almost gone. 

“We are almost there...and did you really eat all that meat while we were walking?” Jess ask.

Fin shrug. “I was hungry.”

Jess shook her head. “Fine. You can have some of mine.”

Jess pause and point at a large orange crystal. “Just over here.”

Fin ate the last piece of meat. “So we are climbing?”

Jess nods. “Yup!” Jess puts the meat in her mouth and begins to climb. Fin follows her. Once he reaches the top, Jess reaches her hand and help him up. 

Once Fin was on his feet, he can hear something, like water falling. He looks up and his eyes widen at the sight of a waterfall. The water was glowing with the crystal’s reflection. 

“Woah.” 

“Neat huh? I use to hang out here with my brothers and sister all the time! We would go swimming and play!” Jess explain.

Jess walks over to the edge and sits down. “Still hungry? I got more meat!” 

Fin smiles and nods and walks over to Jess and sits next to her. Jess rips the meat in half and gives a piece to Fin. Fin takes it and begins to eat. Jess eats with him.

As they eat and watch the waterfall, they didn’t notice that their lower hands are touching. 

After Jess finish eating, Jess looks down at their hands and blushes. “Umm…”

Fin looks at Jess’ embarrassed face and then looks down. “Ah! Sorry!” 

He pulls away from Jess and Jess frowns and turns back to the waterfall. Fin notices her reaction and reach her hand and hold it. 

Jess’ eyes widen and looks at their hands. “Fin?” 

“Is this ok?” Fin ask. 

Jess smiles. “Y-yes. In fact, this is nice.” Jess comments and scoots closer to Fin. 

Fin smiles and they both watch the waterfall, hand to hand.


	21. Chapter 21

A month later:

“Can you move your wrist?” Vendel asked as he examined Hugo.

Hugo tried moving his wrist but struggled.

Sol watch sadly as Hugo express frustration on his face.

“It’s spreading rapidly. Even medicine can’t slow this down.” Vendel said sadly. “You still didn’t tell your family?” 

Hugo sigh and shook his head. “No.”

“Maybe this is a right time to tell them?” Vendel suggest as he wrap the bandage around Hugo’s arm.

“I will. Just not now.” Hugo said. 

“Very well Hugo. You may go.” 

Hugo jump off the table and left the Heartstone.

Sol walk up to her father and shook their head. “I hope his ok…”

“Me too Sol, me too.”

Hugo walks around Trollmarket, heading towards a bar. 

“Hugo!”

Hugo pause and turn to Fin. “What?” 

“You’ve been hanging out at the bar a lot lately and everyone’s been worried about you.” 

Hugo roll his eyes and turn to walk off.

“Hey!” Fin grab Hugo’s bandaged wrist. 

Hugo hissed in pain. “Let go!”

Hugo throw the first punch but Fin dodge it.

“What is your deal!” Fin shout.

“What’s the deal with me? What’s the deal with you? You’ve been hanging out with my sister a lot lately! You like her?”

Fin growl. “And what if I do?!” 

Hugo lift his bad fist up in the air and Fin grab it. Hugo rowar in pain. 

Milo rush between Fin and Hugo and push them away from each other. 

“Will you two stop fighting for once!” Milo snap. 

Hugo growl at both Milo and Fin and walk away. 

“Hugo wait!” Milo call out. 

“Forget him Milo, he’s just a buttsnack!” Fin growl back. 

“But he is my brother.” Milo ran to chase Hugo. 

Hugo rub his hand as Milo ran up to him. 

“Hugo, wait! We need your help!” 

Hugo pause and turn to Milo. “You don’t need me Milo.”

“What is wrong with you? And you smell like strong vodka, have you been drinking again?” 

“So what?” 

“We have a plan to get the stone back from Angor Rot and we need you!” 

Hugo relaxes his eyebrows. “And that plan is?” 

“We will tell you. But first, what happened to your arm?”

Hugo shook his head and walk pass Milo. “Come on Milo.”

Blinky wonder around his library. Aaaarrrgghh, Ruby, Jess, Fin, and Sasha wait for Hugo and Milo. The two brothers walk in.

“Good you are here.” Blinky said and walk up to Milo. “What is the plan?” 

“Okay, I will meet with Angor alone, Fin, Aaarrrgghh, Jess, Hugo and Uncle Blinky will be will wait for my single. Once I get Angor into place, all of you attack at once.” Milo explains.

“What? Me? I have no weapons!” Blinky ask. 

Milo smirk and reach into his bag. He pulls out three Dwärkstones. 

Blinky gasp. “Where on Earth did you get three Dwärkstones!” 

“I got my reasons.” Milo said and wipe his mouth. 

Jess and Hugo give each other disgusting look. Hugo walk up to Milo. 

“What if this plan doesn’t work? He is a bounty hunter? He knows every trick in the book.”

“Yeah, but he can’t fight off all seven of us.” Milo responds and gives his uncle the Dwärkstones. “Use these wisely, I had to work hard to get these.” 

Blinky took the Dwärkstones and put them in his pants pockets. 

“You know, this may work if we are patient.” Fin responds as he rub his finger under his chin. 

“We go fight now?” Aaarrrgghh ask. 

“Yes!” Milo said turning to Aaarrrgghh. 

Hugo looks at his bandage art. He sighs. “Ummm everyone?” 

Everyone looks at Hugo. Hugo froze but then begin to un wrap his arm. “Remember when we were with the Quagawumps village? Well...I…” 

Hugo finish unwrapping his arm, revealing the stone arm. Everyone gasp. 

“Hugo... “ Milo respond. 

“You’ve been sun poisoned!” Blinky respond. 

Ruby walk up to Hugo and slowly touch Hugo’s arm. Once she touches it, Hugo hissed and pulls back. 

Ruby gasp. “Oh Hugo...why didn’t you tell us earlier.” 

Hugo shrug. “With Milo and Jess...I don’t want to worry anyone…”

Milo walk up to Hugo and place his hand on Hugo’s shoulder. “You need to stay with mom.”

Hugo pull back. “No way! I need to help fight!”

“But you are hurt idiot!” 

“So? I’m going to die anyways! Instead of drinking myself to death might as well help!” 

“Let him fight Milo!” Jess add. 

“What? But Jess!” 

“No Milo! This is Hugo’s choice! Like you said, we need as much help as we need!” 

Milo sigh and turns to Hugo. “Up to fight?” 

Hugo smirk. “Always!” 

Milo places his hand on Hugo’s head and they press foreheads. Milo begins to cry.

“Hey, dick breath. Don’t cry for me.”

Hugo back away and punch Milo in the arm. “We have to get Angor Rot so you can save your boy toy.” 

Hugo ruffle Milo’s hair. Milo whip his eyes and chuckles. Jess and Sasha walk up to their brothers. Sasha hugs Hugo. 

“You are so annoying. But I love you that way.” Sasha smiles. 

“Yeah, we love you Hugo.” Jess begins to cry. 

Ruby couldn't help but smile at the bittersweet moment. She walk up to her children and join in the hug. “We love you Hugo. And we always will.”

Hugo felt tears forming in his eyes too as he is being hugged by his family. 

 

Angor wonder back to his hiding place in the sewers. To his surprise, Milo sat on the steps of where his resting place is.

Angor smirk. “So, the trollhunter is waiting to die.” 

Milo got up and hold his sword out. “Give me the Killstone.” 

Angor laughs. “Why would I give you the Killstone?”

Milo glares at Angor. “I need it.”

Meanwhile, Aaaggrrhh is hiding on top of a large pipe with Blinky on his back. Blinky look around. Fin and Jess where on one end of the pipe. And Hugo and Sasha on the other end. Blinky slowly pulls out a Dwärkstone, getting ready for Milo’s single.

Milo and Angor walk slowly around in circles. 

“You need it to kill Gunmar, huh? His stuck in the Darklands. For now.”

Milo’s eyes widen but kept his cool. Finally, Angor stop at the right spot. 

Milo lift the sword up and was about to make his signal. 

“AAAAAA!!!!” 

Milo watch as Sol charge at Angor. 

“SOL NO!!!!” Milo yell. 

Sol went in for an attack but Angor avoid the attack. Angor took out his knife and was going to stab them. Milo was about to block Sol but Hugo beat Milo to it. 

Hugo jump down and land in front of Sol. Angor struck Hugo in his left top eye. 

“HUGO!!!!” Milo cried. 

Sasha and Jess watch in horror as Hugo was turning into stone. 

Angor grab onto the knife and pull it out. Hugo fell in Sol’s arms. Sol watch in horror as the now five eyed troll turn to stone. 

“No….” Sol whisper in horror. 

Milo grip onto the sword and charge at Angor, forgetting about the others near the top. 

Angor was about to strike Milo but then glowing green rock fell between them. 

Angor and Milo stare at the rock, realizing what that is, and they both jump out of the way. 

Jess, Fin, Sasha, Aaarrrgghh and Blinky jump out of their hiding place. Angor growl at them. 

“Give us the stone!” Fin yell. 

Angor growl. He knows he can’t win this fight. He ran off. 

“Stop him!” Blinky yell. 

Milo ran after him. He ran to him, getting closer to him. Angor then jump and grab a hanging pipe, made a flip and kick Milo onto the ground. Milo drop his sword. 

Angor hold onto the knife. “Too easy.” 

Then Jess on behind him. 

“YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!!!!” She yell.

As Angor try to get Jess off, Milo grab the sword and stab Angor’s chest. Angor froze and drop the knife as he was slowly turning to stone. 

“No…” Angor whisper.

Jess jump off of Angor and pick up Angor’s knife. She charge at him and stab near his left eye. 

Angor turn to stone. Fin, Sasha, Blinky and Aaarrrgghh ran to the scene. Fin walk up to Jess and stop her from stabbing Angor’s body again. 

“Jess, his dead.”

Jess turns to Fin, drops the knife and hugs Fin and cries.

Milo walks up to the body and kicks it, causing the stone to crumble. But a piece of Angor’s eye roll to Milo. He picks up the black and gold eye. 

“Milo.” 

Milo looks at his uncle.

“It’s Sol.”

 

Everyone walks back to Sol, who was still holding Hugo’s body. They are sobbing. 

Milo walks up to Sol and place a hand on Sol’s shoulder. Sol turns to Milo.

“I am so sorry…I was trying to help...” 

“I know Sol.” Milo said. 

Sol lifts Hugo and puts Hugo’s stone body in Milo’s arms. Milo struggle to lift it. 

Jess runs up to Milo and helps lift Hugo. “Here, let me help…”

Sasha walks over to her brother and sister and helps them hold Hugo’s lifeless body. The three siblings look at each other with tears in their eyes. 

“We need to tell mom…” Sasha finally said. 

“But the Killstone.” Milo whisper. 

“Go back to your mother you three, we will look for the Killstone.” Blinky assure them. 

Aaarrrgghh walk up to Sol to comfort them, but Sol look away and ran off crying. Aaarrrgghh sadly watch the Ombre disappear into the swars.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sol and Areo belong to Moonfrost. Fin belongs to Niel

When Ruby saw Milo, Sasha and Jess carrying Hugo’s stone body, she lost it. It was a sight neither kids wanted to see. 

Ruby had put the stone body in Milo’s library, she can’t even look at Hugo anymore. 

Milo stare at Hugo for a long, long time, holding the Killstone in his hand. He open the amulet and put the Killstone in the amulet. It closed and made a glowing red light. 

He walks up to Hugo’s stone body and press foreheads with it. “I am so sorry Hugo.”

“Milo!” 

Milo turn to his uncle sadly. Blinky frown when he saw Milo’s face. 

“Apologize if I-“

“No, it’s fine. What is it?” Milo ask. 

“We found the bridge!” 

Milo’s eyes widen. “What? Where was it?”

“In the forest!”

Milo rolls his eyes. “Of course.”

“We need to prepare for our quest into the Darklands!”

Milo looks at Blinky confused. “What are you talking about?”

“Sasha, Fin, Jess and I talked and we agreed we will go with you to the Darklands with you to save Daan!” 

Milo shook his head. “No…”

Blinky frown. “No?”

Milo turns to Hugo and sigh. “I don’t want to lose anyone else.”

Blinky place his hand on Milo’s shoulder. “Milo…”

Milo push Blinky away and walk out. Blinky watch him leave his library. 

 

Areo run around his mother as Sol lay hopelessly in the nest. Aaarrrgghh walk up to them and sit next to Sol. 

“Sol?”

Areo ran into Aaarrrgghh’s back and fell backwards. Aaarrrgghh turn to Areo and then turn his attention back to Sol.

“I lost everything.” Sol whisper. 

Aaarrrgghh tilt his head confused. “Lost?” 

Sol nods, all four eyes are puffy from crying. “I lost Jess, my best friend. I lost Fin, my love. And now....because of me….I lost another friend!” 

Sol begins to sob. Aaarrrgghh reaches out and pats their back. “No. Sol did not lost. They found.”

Sol looks up at Aaarrrgghh. “What?”

Aaarrrgghh points at Areo who is staring at Aaarrrgghh’s finger. He tries to jump up and bite Aaarrrgghh’s finger. 

“Sol has son. Sol has father. Sol has family.”

Sol look at their son. Areo tried to jump again to reach Aaarrrgghh’s finger but then Aaarrrgghh now reach over and point at Sol’s chest. 

“Sol is good troll. Sol is good Ombre. Sol is mom for Areo. Sol is Vendel’s child. Sol is friend to me.”

Sol smiles at Aaarrrgghh and lifts their head. “Thank you, my old friend.”

Aaarrrgghh nod and smile back. 

 

A few days later

Ruby is in Milo's library, finally being able to see her dead son. 

“I can’t believe you are gone…my son” She mumbles as she touch her son’s stone cheek. Tears fell on Hugo’s still hands. 

Blinky walks into the library and frowns at her mourning. He hasn’t seen her this upset since Dictatious’ passing. 

He walk up to her. “Ruby? Are you ok?”

She shook her head. “No. I lost my son Blinky!” She cries.

“I know, my friend, I know.” Blinky sigh as tears form in his eyes as well. 

“Mother?” Jess peek inside the entrance of the library. 

“Come here, sweetie.” Ruby said without looking at Jess.

Jess walks over to Ruby and she hugs Jess. “Oh my sweet, sweet child.”

“I know you are upset about Hugo, but I have news.”

“What is it, my dear?”

“Well, you know Fin and I have been hanging out a lot. And well...we..”

Sasha rush into the library, panicking. “Mom? Is Milo here?" She ask. 

Ruby turns too Sasha. "No, I haven't. 

“What’s wrong?” Blinky ask worried. 

“I can't find Milo anywhere...he might be missing!”

 

Yesterday

Milo sat along in his library. Not reading. Not painting. Nothing. Just sitting. Staring at the painting of Daan. 

“Milo?” 

Milo didn’t say anything. Fin walks up behind Milo. “You ok?”

Milo continues to stare at the painting. 

Fin looks at the painting and then looks back at Milo. He sits down next to him and pat his back. 

“Buddy? You are worrying me.” Fin comments. 

“I need to save Daan.” Milo mumbles. 

Fin nods. “Yeah, I know.”

“I could’ve done something to save Hugo. But I didn’t. I just. Stood there. Watching my brother die.” 

“Milo. I am very, very sorry about Hugo. But he would want us to move on and save Daan.” 

“How can I save Daan, if I can’t save Hugo?” Milo ask quietly. 

“You got us? Me, Jess, Sasha, Aaarrrgghh...we can help you!” 

“No.” 

Fin looks at Milo shock. “What? Why no?”

“Because. I don’t want anyone else to die too.” 

Milo got up and walk away from Milo. 

“Where are you going?” Fin call out. 

Milo ignore him and left the cave, leaving Fin alone. 

 

“Milo!” Sasha call out as she search around Trollmarket’s market place alone. 

“Milo!”

Sasha can hear her uncle call for him at the other end of the market. She walks pass a crowd of trolls and walk up to Blinky. 

“Any sign of him?” Sasha ask.

Blinky shook his head. “I’m afraid not.”

“Sasha! Uncle Blinky!” Jess calls as she rushes over to them. 

“What is it Jess? Did you and Fin where looking for Milo in the forest?” Sasha ask.

Jess shook her head. “Fin had an idea where Milo might had went.”

Sasha and Blinky look at each other. 

“Then where?!” Blinky ask. 

“The Darklands.” Jess answers worried. 

Blinky gasp. “No…”

 

Sasha, Jess and Blinky quickly went to the bridge. Blinky unlock the three large stone doors. Once the third door open. Sasha, Jess and Blinky saw Fin, staring up at the bridge. And on top of the bridge. Milo’s amulet.


	23. Chapter 23

Aaarrrgghh watch Blinky pace back and forth in Milo’s library talking to himself. He tends to do that when his in distress. The amulet lay on the table quietly.

“Blinky?” 

Blinky continue to walk around the library nervously.

Aaarrrgghh walk in front of Blinky to block his way. Blinky pause and look up at Aaarrrgghh. Aaarrrgghh smile down at him and reach for one of Blinky’s hands. 

“Milo be ok. Milo brave. Milo smart. Milo strong.”

Blinky sigh as his fingers wrap around Aaarrrgghh’s larger ones. “I know my love, but I lost a nephew already. I don’t want to lose another one.”

“Amulet didn’t choose.”

“I know. He's still alive. But for how long?”

“Blinky. Milo be ok. Milo like Daan.”

Blinky smile a bit. “I also believe Milo likes Daan a little too much. They remind me of us.”

Aaarrrgghh nod in agreement and he leans down and press foreheads with Blinky.

“Blinky? Are you here?” 

Blinky and Aaarrrgghh pull away and turn to Ruby. She looks like a mess. Her eyes are puffy with bags under her eyes, she looks very depressed and like she hasn’t eaten for a while. Who can blame her?

“Ruby want hug?” Aaarrrgghh ask.

Ruby nods and walks over to Blinky and Aaarrgghh. Both Aaarrrgghh and Blinky wrap their arms around Ruby. 

“Oh Blinky, Aaarrgghh. What are we going to do? I lost Dictatious. I lost Hugo. And now Milo is gone…”

“We are here for you Ruby.” Blinky try to comfort.

“We family. We love together.”

“Aaarrrgghh is right, we love you Ruby. We love all of your kids. And we will get Milo back.”

“But how?” Ruby ask.

“I-I don’t know...but like Dictatious use to say...even the word hopeless-“

“-isn't word of hope.” Ruby finishes.

“Exactly!” 

The amulet started to glow and float in the air. Everyone turn to it. 

Ruby gasp “Oh no! Milo...his..”

The amulet flew pass them and land on Hugo’s chest. It started to speak in Trollish. 

Aaarrrgghh, Blinky and Ruby stare at amulet in shock. 

“I don’t understand…” Blinky comment. 

“The troll is the key. The key to the hunter?” Ruby ask.

“The troll is the key...the key to the hunter?” Blinky repeat. His eyes widen. “Wait! Hugo is the key to get Milo back!” 

Ruby gasp. “How is that possible?!” 

“I-I don’t know! But Ruby.” Blinky hold Ruby’s hands and squeeze it gently. “You are getting your sons back.”

 

It’s been days since he's been in the Darklands. Maybe longer? He doesn’t know anymore. He's been surviving off giant Nyalagroth eggs and desperation on finding Daan. 

Milo hide behind a giant rock as four Gumm-Gumm soldiers walk pass the rock. Once it’s clear, he leaves his hiding place and run towards the other direction. He knows his getting close since he tends to run into more soldiers and Blood Goblins.

After sneaking pass some guards, he saw a large open that leads down some stairs. He quietly walk down some stairs. Once he reached the bottom, his eyes widen. 

“Daan…” 

He rushes to the prison cell where Daan laid on the floor. He looks weak, exchanged and hurt. But his back is moving up and down slowly as he is breathing. 

“Daan! Daan!” Milo touch the orange bars but it shocked him. “Ow!” 

“Milo?” Daan said weakly. 

“Daan!” Milo gasp. “Yes, it’s me Milo! I’m here to rescue you!” 

Daan turn his head and his eyes widen. “Milo!”

He lift himself up slowly and Milo gasp. He notice the large scar on his chest. 

“Are you ok?” Milo ask. 

“Yeah. I am now.” Daan gives Milo a weak smile. 

“We need to get you out of here.”

“Milo. There is something I need to tell you…”

“Can it wait? We need to get out of here!” 

Daan shook his head. “Not without my mother.”

“Where is she?”

“Guards took her. But listen, I need to tell you something important.”

Milo can hear footsteps coming from the stairs. 

“Hide!” Daan whispers. 

Milo ran up to a rock and hide behind it. Daan watch as Nomura is being dragged on the ground, hurt and weak. The orange bars open and the guards threw her in. Nomura tries to get up but fell back down. 

Dictatious walk down the stairs with his hands behind his back. He walk up to Daan. 

“I have some unfortunate news for you, you will be executed for the Underlord’s entertainment. And then be served as Gunmar’s main meal.” 

Milo gasp quietly. 

“What! But you can’t do this!” Daan yell.

“Trust me boy, I’ve been keeping you alive for this long. But now you have no use to me anymore.”

Dictatious nod at the guard and the guard open the cage. Daan back into the wall. “No…”

“NO!!!” 

Dictatious turn and witness an orange troll heading towards him. Two guards block him and Milo jump in the air and land behind Dictatious. He grab him and put the Eclipse Sword to Dictatious neck. 

“Stay back! Or else he dies!” Milo warn. 

Everything was happening so fast that he didn’t have time to look at the troll in question. But Dictatious did recognize that sword. His eyes widen. 

“Milo?!” 

“Shut up and let Daan and Nomura go!” 

The guards point their spears at Milo. 

“Stand down!” Dictatious order. 

The guards look at each other confused.

“I said stand down! Let me talk to Milo!” 

Milo growls. “How do you know my name?” 

“Because I am your father!” 

“Liar! His dead!” Milo press the sword to Dictatious neck. 

“Milo no! That really is your father!” Daan said. 

Milo glances at Daan. His eyes widen at the realization. He drops the sword and let’s go on Dictatious. 

Dictatious coughs and put a hand out at the guards to stop their attack on Milo. 

Milo gets a better look at Dictatious. Four arms. Six eyes. Green stone skin like Jess. Spiky hair like Hugo. 

“Milo…” Dictatious walks up to Milo. 

Milo shook his head and back away. “Stay back!”

Dictatious pause and they both stare at each other. 

“Well this is a awkward family reunion.” Nomura comment from her cage. 

Milo put his hand out and the Eclipse sword is pointed at Dictatious’s face. Almost touching his nose. 

“Let. Them. Go.”

Dictatious sigh. “I don’t want to hurt you my son.”

“Then let’s make a deal.” Milo puts the sword down. 

“What are you proposing?” Dictatious ask. 

“Let Daan and Nomura go and I’ll take their place. Gunmar wants me, not them.”

“MILO NO!” Daan cries. 

Dictatious hesitates before he snaps his fingers at the guards. The gaurds rush to Milo and kick Milo down on his knees. 

Dictatious opens the prision cell. Daan was about to rush over to Milo but Nomura stopped him. 

“No. We are weak.” Nomura said. 

Daan feels hopeless. He watches Milo getting dragged into the same cell he was in. 

“Go before I change my mind!” Dictatious orders Nomura and Daan. 

The guards grab onto Daan and Nomura and pull them up stairs. Daan couldn’t keep his eyes off Milo. Milo looks at Daan sadly. 

Once gone, Dictatious turns back to Milo. “You are a fool to come down here alone!” 

“You have no right to lecture me! You faked your own death! Left mother raising four whelps alone! You are a coward!” 

“I have my reasons to come here Milo! Something you will never understand!” 

Milo growl at Dictatious. 

“Listen to me, open the bridge for us. And I will make sure you are safe.” 

“Over my dead body!” Milo scoffs. 

Dictatious shook his head disappointed. “You are like your mother..stubborn and brave. No wonder the amulet choose you.” He comments before turning away.

“YOU ARE A COWARD!!! A BIG FUCKING COWARD!!!” Milo yells as Dictatious walks up the stairs. Tears form in Milo’s eyes and he sit down on the ground with his legs tucked in. 

Meanwhile, Dictatious eyes where also fill with tears. “Oh Milo, what have you done?”


	24. Chapter 24

“What do you think Fin? Boy or girl?” Jess asked as she stares at the large orange glowing egg.

Fin pat Jess’s shoulder. “I dunno. But they will be a badass whelp like us!”

Jess turns to Fin with a smile. “I think there’s more than one forming in that egg. The egg looks bigger than the rest of the eggs in the nursery.”

“Please don’t scare me Jess. I don’t know if I can handle more than one whelp.”

Jess chuckles and turns to Fin and hold his four hands. “I can’t wait to meet our whelp Fin.”

Fin smiles. “Me too. Have you told your family yet?”

Jess frowns. “I tried but mother seems too distressed. With Hugo gone and Milo in the Darklands. I will tell her later.”

Fin nods. “I understand. I haven’t told my mother yet either.”

“You think she will improve of me? Being a ex gumm-gunm and all?”

“I’m sure you will be fine with my mother.” Fin winks. 

Jess smiles and they press foreheads before pulling away. 

“I should get going. Your going to be already in the nursery alone?”

Jess nods. “Yes. Go ahead. I’ll see you again soon.”

Fin nods and turns to leave. Jess turns back to her egg that rest on a piece of heartstone.

“Jess, can we talk?”

She frowns, recognizing that voice. She turns to Sol.

“What do you want?”

Sol walks over to Jess. “Jess, I love Fin and I want what’s best for him. And you are my friend, and I want what’s best for you too. I just want you to be happy, even if it means I get hurt..”

Jess scoffs at this. “Like how you took Bular from me?” 

Sol looks at Jess confused. “What?”

“Isn’t it obvious? I loved Bular! And he chose you over me! Now it’s your turn to suffer! Especially how you hurt Fin!”

Sol grows a hurt look on their face. “Jess I-“

“No! I put up with Bular’s abuse because I love him! I gave him everything! But then he turns around and loves you! He even has a child with you! Something I always wanted! But now it’s my turn to be happy! You made that mistake when you stopped writing to Fin, now you must suck it up and take it!” 

Tears form in Sol’s eyes. 

Jess shook her head. “Tears? Really?” She storms pass Sol and Sol watches her. Sol turns to Fin and Jess’ egg. Dark thoughts came in their mind to do with that egg. But resist the urge. They still love Fin and Jess, and they want them to be happy. 

 

“DICTATIOUS!!!” Gunmar shout from the throne room. 

Dictatious and two soldiers enter into the throne room and kneel. 

“Where is my meal!” Gunmar roar. 

“My lord, we have some news.” Dictatious nervously said. 

“Speak!”

Dictatious hesitated. 

“Well? SPEAK!” 

“Umm well…”

“Mer ma vera troma!” A soldier said. 

Dictatious glare at him. 

“What? Imposible! The Trollhunter is here? In my prison?” 

“I wanted to speak to you about that, my lord. Maybe instead of killing the Trollhunter we-”

“Bring him to me now!” Gunmar order. 

With one last bow, he orders the soldiers to bring his son here. He watches the two soldiers leave and he walks to Gunmar’s side. 

“My lord? If I may have a suggestion for you about the Trollhunter. Instead of killing him, why don’t we use him?”

“I’m listening.”

“Well. Use him to open the bridge. He has the amulet. He can be used as a key to your freedom!”

Before Gunmar respond, the two soldiers came in with Milo being dragged. Dictatious watch nervously as the soilders toss Milo on the ground. Milo land on his stomach and he look up at Gunmar, snarling at him. 

Gunmar stare at Milo. He connected the pieces quickly. “DICTATIOUS!!!” 

Dictatious bite his bottom lip, preparing for the worse. “Y-yes?” 

“You didn’t mention that the Trollhunter looks a lot like you. Tell me, are you related to him?” 

Dictatious knows what Gunmar is doing. His back into a corner. 

“Who cares if we are related! You are not escaping here!” Milo shout as he got up. 

Gunmar got up from his throne and went up to the orange troll that looks like his advisor. He leaned in and sniff him. Milo push him away. Gunmar grab his throat and lift him in the air. He squeeze Milo’s neck, making Milo difficult to breath. 

Without thinking, Dictatious rush to Gunmar to stop him. “Gunmar no! Please no don’t kill him!”

“Why should I? He killed my son!” Gunmar growl. 

“His our way out! His-“

“Your son!” Gunmar finish and drop Milo on the ground. 

Dictatious rushes to Milo’s side to check up on him, but Milo pushes him away as he rub his neck. 

“I knew you were hiding something. Take the Trollhunter away! I need to speak with my advisor alone!” 

The soldiers rush to Milo and grab him and drag him away. Once they were out of sight, Gunmar circle Dictatious. 

“This better not affect our plans. Remember, you work for me!” 

“Of course Dark Underlord! I just believe that Milo is the key to our freedom.” He said nervously. 

“I’ll give you three days to make him open the gate. Otherwise, I have plans for both of you. Now go!” 

Dictatious bows and left the throne room. This is going to be difficult. 

 

Blinky, Ruby, Sasha and Jess read almost every book in Blinky’s library. But no hints on how to bring Hugo back to life. 

Sol watch the family read. Sol clears their throat to get their attention. “Umm. I have a way to bring Hugo back to life. But you won’t like it.”

Everyone pause their reading and look up at Sol.

“The Janus Order.” 

Ruby drop her book. “Oh no, I’m not going back there.”

“Janus Order?” Sasha ask. 

“Yes, the Janus Order is a secret organization where changelings work for Gunmar. It is very top secret.” Blinky explain. 

“But we know someone who knows the inside of the Janus Order.” Sol explain and everyone turn to Ruby. 

“I haven’t worked in the Janus Order in centuries! How can they possibly bring my son back?” 

“Well, I know a few things about the Janus Order since I lived there with Areo for a while. Let’s just say they know a lot of things when it comes to magic.” Sol explained.

“Sol, do you think you can contact them? Make a deal with them?” Blinky ask. 

Sol glances at Jess, who still looks pretty upset with them. But Sol sees something else in her. Hope. Sol looks back at Blinky and nods. “Yes. But I need Ruby’s help.”


	25. Chapter 25

Sol and Ruby stand under the bridge late at night. Ruby pace around Sol nervously. 

“Ruby, everything is going to be ok.” Sol try to comfort her. 

“But what if they don’t show up?” Ruby ask Sol. 

A light shinned on both of them and a car drove down the canal and stop close to Sol and Ruby. 

Ruby watch as Strickler, Otto and two Goblins got out of the car. Ruby took in a deep breath. They walk up to Strickler and Otto. 

“Ah, Sol and Madam Ruby. It’s been a while.” Stickler comment. 

“Enough with the small talk, we need your help.” Sol respond. 

The four changelings stopped in the middle. 

“Why on earth would you need our help? You two are traders.” Strickler calmly ask. 

“I am not a traitor.” Sol argues. 

Ruby step forward. “Please. My son Hugo...his..his gone. From sun poison. I need to bring him back.” Ruby beg, starting to tear up.

“I know the Janus Order has dark spells. We are willing to make a deal with you in trade of the antidote.” Sol explain. 

“Oh? What’s in it for us?” Stickler smug.

“Would you really deny a mother to see her son again?” Sol ask offended. 

Tears went down Ruby's cheek. 

Stickler glances at Otto. “Give us a second.” Strickler call out before Otto and Stickler turn their backs to talk. 

“Nice acting.” Sol whispers. 

“I’m not acting.” Ruby respond. 

Sol gives Ruby a sad smile. They hope this agreement will work out in the end. 

Strickler and Otto turn back. 

“We decided to give you the antidote...however we would like something in return.” Strickler explain. 

“And what is that?” Sol ask.

“Vendel’s walking staff.” Strickler answer. 

“What! You can’t have my father’s walking staff!” Sol argue.

“No staff. No antidote.” Otto respond. 

Ruby looks up at Sol. “Please Sol. For my son.”

Sol sigh. “Fine.”

Strickler smirk. “Tomorrow. Same time. Same place. If you have the staff, we will give you the antidote.” 

“Agree.” Sol respond. 

Ruby and Sol watch Strickler, Otto and some Goblins get in the car and leave. Ruby and Sol glance at each other. 

“This is going to be difficult.” Ruby said. 

“Don’t worry, I got another plan.” 

 

Meanwhile, Milo sat in the prison. It felt like hours or days since his been in the cell. He hears someone coming down stairs. One person. He didn’t even bother looking to see who it is. He knows who it is. 

“Go away!” Milo yells. 

“But don’t you want to eat anything?” Dictatious asked as he carried a large egg. “It’s nice and fresh too, just hatched a few hours ago. It's still a bit warm.”

“Gross.” Milo roll his eyes.

Dictatious frown and carefully put the egg down. He walks closer to the orange bars. “Milo, it’s the second day. You know what happens tomorrow when you don’t open the bridge for Gunmar, you will die!”

“I would rather die than let Gunmar out!” Milo hiss at him. 

Dictatious grows a worried look on his face. “But...I don’t want you to die.”

Milo let out a sarcastic laugh and finally look at his father. “Then why am I in here? Why are you following orders from Gunmar? You have a funny way to show how much you care for me!” 

Dictatious look away and walk towards the stairs to think. 

“What? Your going to leave me again? Just like when I was born? Pathetic! You are the worse father ever!” 

Dictatious turn to Milo. He walks up to the cage and without saying anything, takes out a key. 

Milo watch in shock as Dictatious unlocks the prison. The orange bars move out of the way of Milo’s enterence. 

“Why?” Milo ask.

Dictatious takes his cape and hoodie off and throws it to Milo. “I own it to you and our family. Put that on and let’s go.”

“How do I know Gunmar isn’t going to follow us?” Milo ask. 

“You have every right not to trust me. I can stay if you need too.”

Milo stares at the cape before he picks it up. He wraps it around his body and walks up to his father. 

“I don’t forgive you for what you’ve done. But, you can change. I can see that in you.” 

Dictatious looks at Milo surprise.

“Come on father, let’s go.”

 

Sol watch as their father figure drinks another cup of glub. Sol asked Ruby to watch over Areo for them when they try to get Vendel’s staff. 

Sol never seen this side of Vendel before. His more...relaxed. 

Sol finally got up and went over to Vendel. “Okay father, I think it’s time to go home.”

Vendel tried to get up but almost fell over. Sol catches him. “Thank you, my child! Yes, I feel quite dizzy!” 

Sol guides Vendel out of the bar. Once arrive home, Sol sit Vendel down in his chair that is made out of animal fur. 

Sol glances over at the glowing, orange staff.

“Sol.”

They look back at Vendel. “Yes, father?” 

“This is supposed to be a secret, but you should know, Usurna is moving the bridge.”

Sol’s eyes widen. “What! They can’t!” 

“I know, your friend is still in the Darklands, I tried my best to stop it, but failed...just like how I failed you. I am so sorry.”

Sol stare at Vendel. “You did not fail me father.” 

“Yes, I have. I failed you from keeping you safe...I failed you from saving your mother…I failed as a leader. As a father.” 

Sol stare at him. “J-just go to sleep. We can talk about this later.”

Sol turn and went to the staff and grab onto it. 

“Sol.” 

They flitch. “Yes?” 

“They hated you. They called you a monster. But I didn’t see that in you Sol. I just see you as my wonderful child. I am so proud of you.” Vendel said before he begins to fall asleep. 

Sol begins to tear up before they took the staff and left Vendel to sleep. 

 

“They're moving the bridge?!” Blinky ask in a panic. 

“I’m afraid so.” Sol sadly answers. 

Ruby begins to trumble. “They can’t move the bridge! I’m going to lose my other son too..” 

Jess places her hand on her mom’s shoulder to comfort her. “Actually, I’ve seen this coming. I had Fin do some spy work on the bridge to figure out where it’s being relocated. Meanwhile, you and Sol should focus on getting the antidote from the Janus Order.” 

Ruby turns to Jess. “But how are you-”

Jess takes out the small Skathe-Hrün and made it larger. “By using this. Fin is my emotional anchor to get to the piece of the bridge. That is where Uncle Blinky comes in.” 

“Me?” Blinky ask. 

“Yes, I need you to come with me as my other emotional anchor and to collect the pieces of the bridge.”

Blinky thought about what his niece said. “You know, this is a good plan Jess.”

“Come on, we need to find a hiding space to keep the bridge. You and Sol take care of the Janus Order, ok?” 

Ruby nods and hugs Jess. “You stay safe now, ok?” 

Jess nods and hugs her back. “I will mom.”


	26. Chapter 26

Milo and Dictatious walk quietly to the bridge while avoiding Gumm-Gumms and Goblins. As they are getting close to the bridge’s location, Milo heard something. He pause. Dictatious, who wasn’t paying attention, bump into Milo’s back. 

“Why did you-“

“Ssshhh! I hear someone.”

“Is it a Goblin? A Gumm-Gumm?” Dictatious whisper. 

Milo shook his head. “No….it sounds like...Daan!” 

Milo rushes towards the sound, which lead him to a cave. He spots Daan and Nomura near the mouth of the cave.

“Daan!” Milo call out. 

Daan and Nomura turn to Milo. Daan couldn’t help but smile. “Milo..”

Daan got up and rush to Milo and stop when he saw Dictatious. 

“It’s fine, his with me.” Milo reassure him. 

Daan nods and hugs Milo. “I’m so happy to see you.”

Milo smile and hugs him back. “It’s good to see you too. But we must hurry to the bridge before Gunmar or his minions see us.”

Daan frown and look at Milo. “The bridge is gone.”

“What?! How?” 

Daan shrug. “Someone moved the bridge. We can’t find it. We’ve been hiding here for a while now.”

Milo begins to panic. “Shit shit shit shit! We are stuck here! With a mad troll! What are we going to do?!” 

“We hide and try looking for the bridge. And if we run into trouble, we fight.” Nomura answers. 

“Gunmar has a whole army! We can’t defeat that!” Dictatious argues. 

Daan looks at Milo worried. “We need to find the bridge soon.”

Milo nods. “I agree. Come on, we got to search now.” 

 

Meanwhile, Jess and Blinky walk through a portal and end up in the forest. 

“Okay, uncle Blinky, you wait out here for the pieces of the bridge as I go to Fin.” Jess order. 

“Why do I have to be out here alone?!” 

“You are my emotional anchor. I need you here. Can you do that?” 

Blinky nod. “Yes, okay fine. I’ll do so.”

Jess smiles and nods and makes a portal. “Good. Be right back.” 

She goes through a portal and ends up in a small, dark room fill with boxes. 

“Fin?” Jess calls. 

“I’m over here! Man, it was a pain in the ass to get into one of the boxes but I manage.” Fin answers as he crawls out of the box. 

Jess goes to him and hugs him. “Thank you so much for doing this for me.”

Fin smiles. “Hey, Milo is my friend. And I want him safe just as you do. Now, enough hugging, let’s get to work.” 

Jess nods. “Yes. Where are we anyways?” 

“Dunno.” 

Fin and Jess can hear someone yelling outside. Something about “dumping” and “ocean.” Then it hit them. Fin and Jess look at each other in fear. 

“We are on a ship?!” Jess answers. 

They can feel the room moving and then they are being lifted in the air. Jess screams as they fell back on the floor. 

Fin turns to Jess and crawls to her. “Are you ok?” 

Jess gets up and nods. “Yes, we need to hurry!” 

 

Meanwhile, under the bridge, Sol and Ruby sit quietly. Sol has the staff in their arms. Sol looks over at Ruby, who looks nervous. 

“You ok?” Sol ask.

Ruby looks up at Sol and nods. “Yeah, I’ll be fine. I just don’t really trust Strickler and Otto.”

Sol tilt their head confused. “Why?”

“I hate to say this but the Janus Order isn’t always honest. Changelings are trained to look out for Gunmar’s mission and themselves.”

“Your not like that.” Sol point out.

“I left the Janus Order when I was expecting Sasha. Not only for her safety, but also I knew doing what I was made to do isn’t the right thing. I’ve killed innocents while I was in the Janus Order. I didn’t want to continue that path.”

Sol nod as they hear a car on the bridge drive above them. “I understand.”

A car drove down the canals and the headlights shin at Ruby and Sol. Ruby got up and Sol follow Ruby where the car parked. 

Strickler and Otto walk out of the car. Strickler has a big smirk on his face when he spot Vendel’s staff. Ruby walks up to Strickler. 

“We have the staff, now give us the antidote.”

“Not so fast Ruby, you need to give us staff.” Strickler answer.

“Then show us the antidote.” She growl. 

He rolls his eyes and takes out a piece of paper. 

Sol walks up behind Ruby. 

“Now, give me the antidote and Sol will give you the staff at the same time, deal?” Ruby suggest. 

“Deal.” 

Sol and Strickler trade. Strickler grasp the orange glowing crystal and smile. 

“Yesss!”

Sol hands Ruby the paper and looks over the list. Once satisfied with the list, she put it in her chest part of her dress. “Okay, the deal is done. This better be the right ingredients or else.” 

“Relax Ruby, it is.” Strickler shrug off as he hands Otto the staff. He turns to the car. “Oh and Sol, say hello to Bular’s son for me!” He laughs as he got into the car. 

Sol growls at Strickler. Ruby places her hand on Sol’s arm to calm down. “It’s not worth it, Sol.”

Sol looks down at Ruby. “So what do we need?” 

“A lot of stuff.”

 

As an hour past, the pressure in the container was unbearable for Fin and Jess. They just have a few more boxes to put through the portal. But Jess was getting very tired. Each portal she makes is draining. Then they hear a sound of bending metal. They both pause and look at each other. Then a lot of water spray on Fin, which made him fall on the floor.

Jess gasp. “It’s leaking!” 

“We have two more boxes! Keep going!” Fin says as he gets up and picks up a box. 

Jess makes a portal and Fin throws it though. 

“Okay, last one!” 

More water begin to leak into the container. The container is quickly filling up. 

“Jess climb on the box!” Fin order. 

“But there is only room for one!” 

“I know, climb on!” 

Before Jess protest, Fin picks her up and puts her on the box.

“Fin no!”

“Make a portal now!” Fin orders. 

Jess points the Skathe-Hrün at the floor and tries to make a portal, but she can’t. 

“I can’t! I’m so tired!” 

The water is up to Fin’s neck. “Listen to me Jess, make a portal, we have one last box. Do this for our whelp! We can’t have our whelp lose a mom and a dad! Don’t you want to watch them grow up? Raise them? Love them?” 

Tears flow down her cheek and she nod. “Yes, I do.” 

“Then make that portal for them!” Fin then was underwater. 

“FIN!!!” Jess shouts and points the Skathe-Hrün where Fin is at. She closes her eyes and yells as she made a very large portal on the floor. The water, Fin, the last box and Jess fell from the sky.

Blinky yelp and back away as the water flow out of the portal. The portal disappears and Jess shot up coughing. She looks over at Fin, who is not moving. 

“Fin!” She gasps and crawls over to him. 

Blinky rushes over to Fin and places his ear on his chest. “His not breathing!” 

Without thinking, she begins to press his chest with her hands. 

“Come on Fin, wake up! You need to stay alive! For the whelps!” Jess beg and she tilt Fin’s head back and leans into his mouth to give him air. 

Fin’s eyes shot open up and cough up some water. Jess back away from him as Fin cough up some water. 

“Fin!” Jess cries. 

He coughs the last bit of water and gets some air. He looks over to Jess. “Did you just kiss me?” 

“Uhhh...no...I was giving you air.” She said embarrassed. 

Fin chuckles and pulls Jess close to him. “I told you, you can do it.”

Jess couldn’t help but smile and they press foreheads. Fin then press his lips agenst Jess’ lips. Jess was suprised by Fin’s action but close her eyes and kiss him back. 

“Ummmm….” Blinky akwardly clear his throat. 

Fin and Jess look at Blinky and they pull away. 

“Ah shit I didn’t know you were here!” Fin respond. 

“I didn’t know you two where mates.” Blinky responds. 

“Not a lot of trolls do.” Fin akwardly said. 

“Fin, Uncle Blinky, we did it! We got all the pieces of the bridge!” Jess cheers. 

“I can’t believe we stold a bridge.” Fin respond. 

Jess hugs Fin and cover him with kisses. 

Blinky shook his head. “Ok enough you two, we need to head back to Trollmarket to bring Hugo back to life.”


	27. Chapter 27

It took a whole day but Blinky, Aaarrrgghh, Jess, Fin, Ruby, and Sasha manage to get some of the ingredients. They just need to find one more. While everyone was looking for the las ingredient, Ruby and Jess decide to stay in Trollmarket to keep watch as the rest look for the last ingredient. 

Jess stare at Hugo's stone body. She sigh sadly, a lot on her mind. 

“You seem quiet, is everything ok?” Ruby ask. 

Jess looks at her mom. Ruby place a mug full of hot tea in front of her. Jess grasp the hot mug with her two hands. She lifts the mug to her lips and sips on the tea slowly.

Ruby sits next to her with her mug. 

Jess sets the tea down on the stone table. “I’m fine mother. Just worried about Milo and Hugo.”

“Hmmm.” Ruby takes a sip of her tea. “I’ve notice you’ve been spending a lot of time with that troll with the blue bandana. Fin, is it?” 

Jess’ nearly chocks on the tea that was going down her throat. She coughs up some liquids. 

Ruby couldn’t help but chuckle. “Honey, I know you like him a lot. It reminds me of your father and I when we were younger. Young, careless and in love.”

Jess clears her throat and looks at her mom. “There is something I need to talk to you about.”

Ruby frowns. “Is everything ok?” 

Jess nods. “Yes, everything is fine. But Fin and I...we have an egg.”

Ruby stares at Jess, nearly dropping her tea. “What?”

“I’m sorry it just sort of happened...we talked about wanting to be parents and he suggested we make an egg together and I agreed and…”

Ruby puts her tea down and hugs Jess. She begins to cry. 

“You’re not mad?” Jess ask. 

“Mad? I’m thrilled! With all the bad things that has happened, this is the best news I got! I’m going to be a grandmother!” 

Jess smiles as happy tears form. She wraps her arms around Ruby. “Oh mom...I’m so glad.”

Ruby pulls back to look at Jess and cups under her chin. She wipes the tears one of Jess’ many eyes. “Jess, my beautiful daughter. You will be a wonderful mother.”

“I hope so mother. I want to be a wonderful mother just like you.”

Blinky walks in with a brown bag. “We got the last item...umm is this a bad time?”

Ruby shook her head and looks at Blinky. “Not at all.”

Jess also looks at Blinky. “I guess I should start telling more family members?" 

Blinky looks confused. "Tell what?"

Jess smiles. "Fin and I have an egg.”

Blinky nearly drop the bag. “Oh….well...that’s...wonderful.” 

Jess gets up from her chair. “I should get going, saving my brother and all.”

“Stay safe. After all, the whelp needs their mother.” Ruby press foreheads with Jess. 

“Oh dear….” Blinky whispers. He feels sick to his stomach. He knows who is Fin's father. It will break their heart if the couple knew. It's best to keep this to himself. 

 

As Fin and Sasha put the last items into the cauldron with Hugo standing next to the cauldron. Aaarrrgghh is standing afar keeping watch. Blinky and Jess walk into the Hero’s Forge. Jess and Blinky walk up to Fin and Sasha. 

“You got the last ingredients?” Sasha ask. 

“Indeed.” Blinky open the bag and reach in. He took out a piece of heartstone. 

“Good, we put the rest of the ingredients in the cauldron.” Fin exlpain. 

Jess nods. “Looks like we need the hearstone.” 

Blinky toss the piece of heartstone in the cauldron. Thick, purple smoke fill the area and surround Hugo. The amulet on Hugo’s chest suck all the smoke in it. 

Everyone turn their attention to Hugo when the smoked cleared. 

A crack begin to appear in Hugo’s top right eye where he was stabbed. The pieces of grey stone begin to peal off and dark red stone begin to show. 

“It’s working!” Sasha gasp. 

The last bit of Hugo’s grey stone skin peal off and went back to his old self, minus the missing eye. 

Jess walk close to Hugo. “Hugo?” 

Hugo open his five eyes, his eyes glowing purple. He makes a loud and threatening rowar. He lift his hand up to scratch Jess, but Fin pull her away from Hugo. 

He rowars again and charges to Fin and Jess. But Sasha tackles Hugo to the ground. 

“Hugo! It’s us! You need to calm down!” 

Hugo’s spikes harden, which made some cuts on Sasha’s leg. It stings her, but she continue to pin him down. 

“Hugo…” Jess whsiper as she watch Hugo calming down.

He close his eyes and open them. His five eyes turn back to a red and gold color. 

“Wha...what happen?” He ask weakly and confused. 

“Hugo!” Jess cheer. 

Sasha let him go. “Deya’s gracious your back.” She sighs. 

Hugo sits up but gets tackled by Jess. “I’m so glad your back!!!” She cries.

“What do you mean back?” He ask.

“Hugo, you died. By sun poison.” Blinky explain and Jess pulls back from him. 

“I what?” Hugo ask confused. 

“Look we don’t have time for this. Milo went into the Darklands alone and we need to get him out!” Sasha explains. 

“Yes and the amulet said you are the key.” Blinky add. 

“Know how?” Aaarrgghh ask as he walks up to everyone. 

“Uhh no?” Hugo answers feeling confused. 

The Soothscryer appear above ground, the opening of its mouth and eyes glows a dark red color. 

“Hugo Galagrigal.” It calls

Blinky walks behind Hugo and helps him to his feet. “It calls for you. You must go to it.” 

Hugo slowly walks up to it and jumps up to it’s mouth. He reaches his arm in the Soothscryer’s mouth. The amulet fills the Hero’s Forge with a bright light. Once the light cleared, Hugo is gone. 

 

Hugo open his eyes to witness a dark room. He looks around nervously but ready to fight. 

“Hugo Galagrigal.”

He turns and witness Kanjigar’s ghost standing behind him. 

“Kanjigar?! What! Where am I?” 

“You are the very first outsider to be in the Void.”

“The Void? But why?”

“You want your triplet brother to come back from the Darklands, do you?” Kanjigar ask. 

“Yeah, I do.” 

“Then I need you to be a vessel so I can unlock the Bridge. Would you allow me to do so?”

He nods. “For Milo, yes.”

 

Everyone stare at Soothscryer, waiting for anything to happen. Then the red glow turn into a very bright blue color. Everyone block their eyes from the light. Once the brightness calmed, Hugo stand in front of the Soothscryer. 

Sasha went up to Hugo. “Are you ok Hugo?”

He open his eyes, his eyes glow a light blue color. “Hugo is indeed alright. Hugo is not here, only Kanjigar. I am using Hugo as a vessel.”

Blinky and Aaarrrgghh gasp. 

“Kanjigar the Courageous!” Blinky and Aaarrrgghh bow. 

“At ease Blinkious and Aaarrgomount. We have very imporant work to do.” He turns his attention to Jess. 

“Jess, Make a portal to the bridge.”

Jess nods and took out her staff and made a portal. 

 

Pieces of the bridge scattered everywhere in a hidden area of the forest. A portal appear open and everyone came though. Kanjigar turns to everyone once the last troll came out.

“You all have important roles in this mission. Sasha, Jess, Blinkious, and Aaarrrgromunt will go into the Darklands to get Milo Galagridal and Daanral and two more trolls.”

“Two more?! Who?” Blinky ask in shock. 

“If I tell you, it will jeopardize the mission. As for you Fin.”

Fin looks at Kanjigar, ready to take orders. 

“You have the most important role. You stay here and make sure nothing else comes out. I can only hold the bridge open for a short time. You must make a choice when time is up and they have not come back. Do you understand, Fin?” 

He nods. “I do.”

“Good.”

 

He walks up to the pieces of bridge and took off the amulet. He puts the amulet on the opening of the bridge that fits the amulet. The piece of the bridge put itself together. After the last piece went into the bridge, Kanjigar turns to everyone. 

“I can’t come with you. You will need Hugo on this mission. Remember to bring back four trolls. And good luck.” 

Kanjigar’s soul pull away from Hugo. Hugo nearly fell forward but caught himself. He put his hands on his forehead. 

“Bring back our Trollhunter. Bring back my grandson. Goodluck!” Kanjigarm said one last time before his soul went into the amulet. A blue light appear in the opening of the bridge and a portal form. 

Hugo open his eyes and lift his head and smirk with confidence. “Well? What are you waiting for? Let’s go get our brother back.”

Jess and Sasha relax that Hugo is back to his old self. Jess turns to Fin. 

“You’ll be ok out here?” 

Fin nods. “Of course. You stay safe and come back.”

Jess gives Fin a warm smile and turns to Blinky, Sasha, Hugo and Aaarrrgghh. 

“For Milo and Daan!”

“FOR MILO AND DAAN!” Everyone cheers as they run though the bridge.


	28. Chapter 28

By now Gunmar knows Dictatious betray him. He can feel Gunmar’s anger. He nervously follows behind Milo, Daan and Nomura. One little sound makes Dictatious spooked. Every loud step, every rock fall, every noise someone would make. He is on edge. 

Milo notice this. He keeps glancing at his father. He does deserve it, but at the same time he feels a bit bad. 

Milo pause. He smells the air. He glances at Daan and Nomura. They can smell it too. 

“Gumm-Gumms.” Milo whispers. 

“And Goblins.” Daan add. 

Dictatious walks up to Milo. “What is going on.” He whsipers fearfully. 

“Don’t know. But be ready to fight.” Milo said as he took out his Eclipse sword, ready to fight. 

 

“Deya’s Graces….” Blinky comment as he look around the Darklands. 

“It’s...terrible….” Sasha add. 

“Indeed….but we must find Milo and Daan.” 

Sasha nods to her uncle and walks ahead. She close her eyes and sniff the air to catch Milo’s scent. No luck. The air in the Darklands had many new and not so pleasant smells. 

Sasha rub her nose to get rid of the smells. She then turn to everyone. “We must find them the old fashion way. Follow me.” 

Blinky and Aaarrrgghh follow Sasha and Jess and Hugo follow behind them. 

“Gunmar is in prison here? Wow…” Jess comments. 

“You are actually amazed by this?” Hugo ask. 

“No, it’s just as an ex Gumm-Gumm, I’ve heard many tales about Gunmar and the Darklands. I thought the Darklands would be more...impressive.”

Hugo stare at her. “I guess a cult always lies to you, huh?” 

“I suppose so.” 

“Say, why did you become a Gumm-Gumm in the first place? Why did you leave us?” 

Jess stopped in her tracks and close her eyes. Hugo notice Jess stopped and pause to turn to her. 

“I was in love with Bular.” 

“Why Bular?”

Jess opens her eyes and shrugs. “Don’t know. I just...loved him.”

Hugo scoffs at Jess. “I would rather see you be with that Fin guy then Bular.”

“This isn’t the best time to lecture me Hugo, we need to find Milo.” Jess took a step on a crack, which broke the floor. Jess fell into a hole, screaming as she goes down. 

“JESS!!!” Hugo shouts and rushes to the hole. 

Everyone else pause and turns to Hugo, only to witness Hugo jumping in after her. 

“Damnit Hugo!” Sasha mumbles as she rushes pass Blinky and Aaarrrgghh to jump in. 

“Sasha no!” Blinky shouts, but it’s too late. She jump in. The hole begin to get bigger as the cracks on the floor form. Blinky back away. “Oh dear…” 

Aaarrrgghh scoop up Blinky and put him on his back. “Go get them.”

“Wait Aaarrrgghh no!” 

Aaarrrgghh jump in the now bigger hole on the ground. Blinky scream as they go down. 

 

Milo’s ear twitch. He can hear….screaming. He lifts his sword in front of him. 

Dictatious stands behind Milo, fearing the screams are from one of Gunmar’s victims. “We have to hide!” 

“No! We have to fight!” 

“Ummm...Milo….” 

Milo scans the room and spots three Gumm-Gumms looking down at them. Then four running towards them. Then five coming from Daan and Nomura’s side. 

“Ready to fight everyone?” Milo ask. 

“I’m always ready!” Nomura smirk. 

Daan huffs as he got on all fours, hitting the ground with his fists to show his a threat. 

Dictatious, however, stands behind Milo scared. 

Before anyone attacks, the screaming became louder. He recognize that scream. 

“Daan! Attack!” Milo order. 

Daan rolls in a ball and charges the five Gumm-Gumms.

Normura jumps in the air to attack the three Gumm-Gumms watching them. 

“Dad, stay here.” Milo orders as he charges the four Gumm-Gumm’s.

“Wait! Don’t leave me son!” 

Just then, a green figure drops on top of Dictatious. 

Jess got up and dusts off her black dress. 

“Hey! Watch where you land!” Dictatious rub his head and opens his eyes and gasps. “Is that you Jasha?!” 

She gives Dictatious a odd look. Uhhh….hi?” Jess responds before Hugo lands on top of Dictatious. 

“Holy shit that was wild!” Hugo comments, ignoring Dictatious under him. 

“Hugo?! Why did you..”

“Shut up for a second, is that Milo?!” Hugo point at the orange troll in amour stabbing a Gumm-Gumm. 

“Milo!” Jess calls. 

“Get off me!” Dictatious orders but Hugo ignores him. 

“Milo! We found you!” Hugo cheers but hears someone coming from above. 

“Oh shit!” Hugo and Jess jumps out of the way where Sasha lands on her hooves on Dictatious. 

“HUGO!!!” Sasha yells. 

“Not now sis, gotta help Milo!” Hugo laughs as he and Jess jumps in the air and each land on a Gumm-Gumm.

Sasha looks over at Daan, who is fighting five Gumm-Gumm’s at once. She sighs and jumps off Dictatious and lands in front of two Gumm-Gumms who are about to tackle Daan. She smirks. 

“Come on boys! Fight me instead! Or are you too emberrassed to get your asses kick by a girl?” 

The two Gumm-Gumms growl and charge at Sasha but she took out a knife and jump in the air. She lands on top of one of the Gumm-Gumms and makes a large cut on his back, causing him to turn to stone. 

 

Dictatious goans as he looks up at the opening in the celing. Then coming out from the opening, a large grey troll comes falling down towards him. He screams and rolls out of the way. 

Aaaarrrgghh lands with Blinky on his back. Blinky and Aaarrrgghh look at the battle around them. 

“Deya’s Gracious, if my brother were here witnessing his children fighting he will-”

“Blinkious? Is that you?” 

Blinky pause and look down at the floor to witness his older brother on the floor hurt and confused. Blinky’s eyes widen. “D-Dictatious?!”

Jess screams as she stabs the Gumm-Gumm who is already dead. Blinky sighs. “Pause that for a moment.” 

Blinky climbs down Aaarrrgghh and rushes over to Jess to calm her down. Aaarrrggghh walks over to Dictatious and helps him up. 

“Blinky brother?” Aaarrrgghh ask as he puts Dictatious on his feet. 

“Yes, as a matter of fact. Why are you all here?!” 

“Save Milo. Save Daan.” Aaarrrgghh explain. 

“Well how brave you are. Let’s all hop on pop while we are at it?” Dictatious roll his eyes. 

Aaarrrgghh tilt his head confused at the sarcastic comment.

“Aaarrrgghh a little help?” Blinky call as he tries to pull Jess away from the dead Gumm-Gumm. 

He nods and rushes over to Blinky and Jess and pulls her close to him. “Sshhh...Jess calm.”

Jess realize what is happening and look up at Aaarrrgghh. “Sorry, got over my head.”

 

Milo swing his sword at a Gumm-Gumm, but he block Milo’s hit. As Milo made another swing to his sword, another Gumm-Gumm was about to stab Milo, but Hugo jump on the Gumm-Gumm behind Milo and grab his head and crack it’s neck. As the Gumm-Gumm turn to stone, Hugo jump and landed at the Gumm-Gumm fighting Milo. 

Milo gasp when he saw Hugo. “HUGO?!?! YOU’RE ALIVE??”

“You can’t keep me away that easily brother!” He laughs as he spins around and cut the back of the soldier’s throat with his three hardened spikes on his back. The soldier turned into stone and Hugo jump down and land in front of Milo. 

“Sup bro?” 

Milo smiles big and gives Hugo a big hug. “Damnit Hugo I never thought I will see you again!” 

“Look, I appreciate the gesture, but there are more Gumm-Gumm’s coming.” 

Milo pulls away and looks over at the group of Gumm-Gumms rushing to everyone. 

“Everyone! We need to go now!” Milo orders everyone. 

After Nomura finishes with the last solider, she jumps down and lands on her hooves. “Looks like we have company.”

“We know where the bridge is, we must go now before it closes!” Blinky orders. 

“Come on, follow me! We need to find another way to the bridge!” Sasha said as she jumps up and begins to climb a cliff. 

Nomura, Jess, Daan, Hugo and Milo begin to climb up. Blinky climbs up on Aaarrrgghh and turns to Dictatious. 

“Come on Dictatious, let’s go.”

He was shock that Blinky allow him to come with him. “Your not mad at me?” 

“I am furious with you, but it’s not me who you should be worrying about.” 

He sighs, knowing very well who Blinky is talking about. “Yeah.” He climbs on the back of Aaarrrgghh and he begins to follow everyone. 

 

Once at the top, they were greeted with more Gumm-Gumms and Goblins. 

“Shit, we are trapped!” Hugo comments as he prepares to fight. 

“What are we waiting for? Let’s fight!” Daan shouts before he rolls into a ball and charges the large army of Gumm-Gumms. 

“That’s my boy!” Nomura said proudly as she jumps in the air to help her son. 

Milo took out his sword and the four siblings charge at the army. 

Once Blinky and Dictatious got off Aaarrrgghh, Aaarrrgghh charges to the army to fight. 

Dictatious watch as his children fought off Gumm-Gumm’s and Goblins. “Something’s not right.” He comments. 

“I have that same feeling.” Blinky comments before a Goblin lands on top of Blinky’s head. Blinky screams at he tries to get the Goblin off him. 

Dictatious glances over and saw a long, green crystal sticking out from a rock. He rushes over and breaks it off. He then runs to Blinky and swings the crystal and hits the Goblin off Blinky. 

“You okay?” 

“I’m fine, but got another one of those? We got more coming!” 

More Goblins crawl towards the brothers. 

“And I thought these things were annoying while they were working with me!” Dictatious comment as he lifts the crystal. 

 

Milo stab another solider. 

“Milo, we can’t fight them forever!” Daan comments as he punch a Gumm-Gumm in the face. 

Milo looks around and notice a big boulder hanging above them. He then notice the giant green crystal holding the boulder. 

“Daan, break that crystal now!” 

He nods at the order and rolls over to the crystal and hits it, making a few cracks. 

“EVERYONE GET OUT OF THE WAY!!!” Milo shout. 

Hugo, Sasha and Nomura glance at Daan, they realize what his doing and jump away to a safe area off the bridge. 

Aaarrrgghh rushes over to the brothers and grabs them to get to the group off the bridge. 

It was Jess who didn’t hear the orders and continued to fight off a group of Gumm-Gumms. 

“Jess!” Milo shout at a safe area. But it was too late. Daan hit the crystal and it broke. The boulder fell on the bridge, which cause the bride to break. 

Jess can feel herself being pull down. She scream as she went down. 

“JESS!!!” Milo cries. 

Jess desperately tries to climb up but she can’t. As she thought there was no hope for her, someone grabbed her hand. She looks up. 

“Gotta love!” He comments as he hangs by the edge of the cliff. 

Jess smiles as Fin pulls her up. Once they are both safe, Jess frowns at Fin. 

“Why are you here? Your suppose to keep watch!” 

“The bridge is almost ready to close, and I can’t leave you all in here!” 

“What?!” Jess shouts. 

After the bridge collapse and the Gumm-Gumms and Goblins fall to their deaths. Jess scoops Fin in her arms and jumps off the side of the cliff and lands in the area where the group is. 

“We need to go now! The bridge is about to close! Follow me!” Fin orders as Jess put him down. 

 

Everyone run for their lives towards the bridge. The light from the opening of the bridge is fading. 

“Come on! Hurry!” Milo orders. Hugo, Milo and Sasha rush ahead. Jess scoops Fin up in her arms again and speeds up. 

Aaarrrgghh, Daan and Nomura run as fast as they can. Blinky and Dictatious hold the back to Aaarrrgghh’s fur. 

The portal begins to get smaller. 

“NO!!!” Milo cries. 

Everyone jumps towards the bridge. A bright light fill the Darklands.


	29. Chapter 29

Milo open his eyes. He felt something under his hands. Something soft. Grass. 

He push himself up and put his hands on a tree to keep his balance. He looks around and made a head count. Once he counted that everyone made it out, he smiles and laughs. 

Hugo looks over at Milo. “What’s so funny?”

Milo walks over to Hugo and pat his back. “We made it. All of us made it out of the Darklands.” 

Hugo smiles and pulls Milo close in a hug. They both laugh. 

After checking on Fin, Jess rushes over to Milo and Hugo and tackles them on the ground. 

“We did it!” She sighs in relief. 

The triplets laugh and Milo glances up at Sasha. “Joining in sis?” 

She didn’t respond. Milo got up and realize what is happening. 

Sasha stares at Dictatious, who is getting up from the ground. He rubs his lower back in pain. 

“Son of a-”

“Dad?” 

He looks at Sasha. His jaw drop at his little girl now a fully grown woman. “Sasha….oh my little girl…” 

Nomura looks at Daan. “We should leave them alone, let them figure this out.” 

Daan nods in agreement and follows his mom away. Fin doesn’t know what is going on, but it’s best to follow Daan and Nomura. Aaarrrgghh made an uneasy sound and follows the mother and son to give the family some privacy.

Jess helps Hugo up and walks behind Milo. 

“What’s going on? Who is that guy?” Hugo ask Milo pointing ad Dictatious. 

“Hugo, Jess. Meet dad.” He said. 

“Dad? Our dad is dead?” Hugo responds confused. 

“His not.” Milo only said. 

Dictatious slowly walks over to Sasha, who only stares at him in shock. 

“Sasha...look how much you grown into a beautiful young lady...and you look just like your mother.”

Dictatious was about to hug Sasha, but Sasha push him away from her. She then slap him across the face. 

“You fucker!” She yells as she cries. 

Dictatious only rubs his cheek. “Sasha...I’m so…” 

Sasha shook her head. “You left us! You left mom….you left three whelps....you left me!” 

Hugo, Jess and Milo stare at the two while Blinky sighs. 

“I know what I did was wrong but if you let me explain…”

“You hurt us! You hurt mom, Uncle Blinky and I! And if Milo, Hugo and Jess where old enough to remember you they would be hurt too.” 

Dictatious became quiet. 

Blinky walks up to Sasha and pats her back. “We need to go back to Trollmarket. The sun is coming up.”

She glares at her father before turning and walking pass her younger siblings. Hugo shook his head in disgust as Jess sighs upset and walks off. 

Dictatious looks at Milo, only to find Milo just as upset and hurt and walk away. 

“Come Dictatious.” Blinky order as he follows Milo. He can’t even look at Dictatious. 

He sighs and follows Blinky to Trollmarket. 

 

Milo wonders into Trollmarket with Dictatious behind him. Dictatious still feels shitty about the whole thing. He guides Dictatious to his cave. He pauses and turns to him. “Stay here. I need to talk to mom first.”

Dictatious looks so guilty but he nods. 

Milo goes into the cave where his mom is organizing Milo’s books. Milo clears his throat to get her attention.

Ruby turns to Milo and drops a book. “MILO!!!” 

Milo doesn’t smile at her, despite being happy to see her. “Hey mom.” 

Ruby rushes over to Milo and hugs him. “OH MY SWEET SWEET BABY IS SAFE!!!!” She begins to cry. 

“Yeah. I’m safe. Mom, I made a discovery while I was in the Darklands.”

Ruby pulls away to look at Milo. 

Milo turns to the entrance of the cave. “Well? Get in here!” 

Ruby looks at the entrance of the cave. A green, six eyed, four armed troll walk into the cave. Ruby gasp and she put her hands over her mouth. 

“Hello...Natasha.” Dictatious said quietly. 

“Dictatious...you’re alive?” She finally said to her. 

“Well? Tell her!” 

“Nat I...I left you all to work for Gunmar. To become his advisor. I’ve been planning this for a long time before Killahead Bridge. I’m so sorry.”

Ruby stares at Dictatious. 

“I’ll leave you two alone.” Milo said as he walks out. 

Ruby puts her hands down and storms to Dictatious, only to kick him in the gronk noks. He fell on the ground groaning in pain. He deserved that. 

“You left me….to raise four children...ALONE?!?!? I mourned your loss! I thought I lost a husband! The children thought they don’t have a father anymore!” 

Dictatious slowly lift his head. “I am so-”

“Save it! Leave!” 

“But where am I going to go?”

“I don’t care! I don’t want to look at you right now!”

“Nat-“

“GO!!!” 

He got up without saying anything. He painfully walk out of the cave. He can hear Ruby sobbing in the cave. 

“What have I done?” He whispers. 

 

A few days had passed. Dictatious is staying with Blinky. Ruby hasn’t talked about him. She is still really upset. Sasha, Hugo and Jess are doing their own thing at the moment so Milo hasn’t really talk to them. They all might be upset with him as well as their father. 

He also hasn’t seen Daan since they eascape the Darklands. He wants to see him. He misses him a lot. 

He wonders around Trollmarket until he ends up at Draal and Daan’s cave. He walks to the cave “Ummm...Daan?” 

“Be right out!” He can hear him call. 

Milo couldn’t help but smile. He feels a little odd in his stomach. 

Daan comes out of the cave. His surprise to see Milo. He gives Milo a polite smile. 

“Hello Milo.”

“Hey...umm how are you?”

“Been better but fine.”

“I see.Say ummm...well..I was wondering if you….if I…”

Daan stares at Milo confused, he never really acted nervous around him before. “Yes?”

“Ummm...so...I have the cave to myself today. You want to...mate? It has been a while and-”

“No.”

Milo pause and look at Daan “What?”

Daan crosses his arms. He doesn’t look happy. “I said no. I’m not mating with you.”

Milo feels confused and a bit hurt. “Why?”

“Why? I like you. A lot! I want to get to know you, be closer to you, maybe become mates. But you keep hurting me. I would ask you out, I would help you, I did everything for you. But after all of that, you just want from me is sex. I don’t want sex. I want a loving and romantic relationship. And...you can’t give me that. I am moving on Milo.”

Milo stares at Daan. He is speechless. 

“Have a good night Milo.”

“Daan wait!” 

But Daan is gone into his cave. Milo stand outside the cave for a long time in shock. Daan’s words hurt him. His rejection hurt him. And most of all, he hurt Daan. He feels sick in his stomach. He finally got the energy to moved his hooves and walk away.

 

As Blinky was reading a book, Dictatious wonders into Blinky’s library. He scans the books on the shelf. He smile as he recognize some of the books on his brother’s shelf was his he wrote a long time ago. 

“Milo has most of your books. They mean a lot to him.” Blinky said without looking up at his book.

Dictatious turns to Blinky. “Brother, I need to talk to you. Back in the Darklands, we fought a lot of Gumm-Gumms and Goblins. But no sight of Gunmar.”

“I indeed know where you are going with this Dictatious.” He closes the book in his hands and turns to him. “This was all planned out. A distraction for Gunmar to escape.”

“Yes! I believe since that troll that was suppose to keep guard left his post, that was the opportunity for Gunmar’s escape! You must tell Milo about this!” 

Blinky sigh. “I’m afraid his in an emotional state right now.”

Dictatious gives Blinky an confused look. 

“He hasn’t been talking to anyone for days now. His been avoiding Trollhunter training. He hasn’t been eating.”

“A broken heart.” Dictatious finish. 

“Indeed. That boy has a bad reputation for sleeping around and now it’s finally biting him in the-“

“What?! Bad reputation?!! What bad reputation?” 

“You better sit down for this one.”


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of romance in this chapter. Also a small sex scene.

After his conversation with Blinky, Dictatious rushes to Milo’s cave. Once he entered he spots Ruby looking up from her book. She glares at him.

“What do you want?” She hisses.

“I need to talk to Milo! It’s very important!”

She shook her head. “His emotional wreck right now.”

“I know and we need to snap him out of it! The world is in danger!”

“His heart his broken, I can understand that.”

“Natasha please this is not a good time!”

She slams her book close and stands up. “Well you did broke my heart Dictatious! Now let me take care of our son in peace!”

Dictatious spots something at the corner of his eye. He looks over at a large black thing that takes up a large part of the room. He walks up to it and presses one of the white keys. It makes a sound.

“Stop touching that and leave Dictatious!” Ruby snaps at him.

He presses another key and it makes a higher pitch noise. This gives him an idea. He turns to her. “I got an idea, but I need your help Nat!”

She scoffs at him. “Why would I help you!”

“It’s to help Milo, now tell me what this is.”

Ruby raise an eyebrow. “A piano. It’s to play music.”

“Right! Remember back when you lived in Russia I use to play the flute for you on our dates?”

Ruby stare at Dictatious. “Yes, so?” Then it hit her. She puts her hands on her hips. “Dictatious I know what your planning but how are we going to convince Milo to play the piano for Daan?”

He smiles at her. “That’s where you come in! I need you to find a smaller piano, surely humans have that?”

“Like a keyboard?”

“Yes, whatever it’s called but Milo must play it!”

She sighs. “I’ll see what I can do. But I’m doing this for Milo, not for you.”

 

Milo was taking a nap in his nest when Dictatious walks into his nest room. He walks up to Milo and shakes him. “Wake up Milo, I need you for something!” 

Milo moans in annoyance, recognizing the voice. “Go away.” 

“Milo this is very, very important, there is a troll in danger! We need a Trollhunter!”

“I said go away!” 

Dictatious shook his head. “Guess we have to do this the hard way.” He pick up the smaller orange troll. 

Milo yell in surprise. “What the fuck father?!” 

“Trust me, you’ll thank me later.” He said as he carries his son on his back. 

 

“You are very heavy from the last time I held you.”

“I was a whelp idiot.” Milo respond. 

Dictatious set Milo down and rub his back. “I’m getting too old for this.”

Milo recognizes the area. His near Daan’s cave. He turns to Dictatious. “Why did you bring me here?!” He hisses. 

“Shhh!” Dictatious points at Ruby, who is setting up the keyboard. 

Milo tilt his head to the side as his mom sets up the chair in front of the keyboard. He is now very confused. “What is this?” 

“You want to win Daan’s heart, right?” 

He turns back to his father. “Yes?”

“Go play your heartstone out son, win his heart.”

Milo stare at him. “Why are you helping me?” 

“We need you to snap out of your heart broken state so you can go back being the Trollhunter...”

Milo scoffs at Dictatious. 

“But the main reason why I’m helping you is because you are my son, and I own it to you and your brother and sisters to be there for them.”

This kind of surprised Milo. Ruby walks up to them and pats Milo’s back. “It’s ready.”

“Well son? Show us what you can do.” Dictatious encourages. 

Milo only smiles and nods. Milo walks to the keyboard and chair as his parents hide behind a large crystal. 

He sits down, places two hands on they keys, and begin to play a soft tune. 

Dictatious and Ruby watch as their son plays the keyboard. Ruby glances at Dictatious, who has a look of awe as he watch his son play. She couldn’t help but smile. It’s like watching a baby seeing rain fall for the first time. 

Milo plays a little louder so someone can hear. A few trolls peek out from their caves to see the mysterious black thing making music. Finally, Daan comes out of the cave. 

“Milo?” 

Milo glances at him and smiles bigger but continues to play. 

Daan watches Milo surprise but also in awe. But then he goes back in the cave. 

Milo realized Daan is gone and stops playing. Dictatious and Ruby frown. 

Milo got up from his chair, about to leave. 

“Keep playing.”

Milo pause and turns to see Daan with a light brown wooden thing with strings on it. Daan ran his large fingers on the strings and it makes a nice sound. 

Milo smiles and sits back down. He plays again. 

Daan walks up to Milo and begins to play his guitar. They play quietly and a crowd form around them. 

Draal and Nomura check to see what the sound was. Draal stares at Milo. “What is he doing?”

Nomura couldn’t help but smile. “His apologizing.” 

“Apologizing?” 

Nomura hums in responds and crosses her arms. “You know, Milo isn’t such a bad troll after all.”

Draal watch his son and Milo play music together. He never understand music, but for some reason Daan always enjoyed it. Before him and Nomura broke up, she would give Daan round black things that plays music. One day, before she left Draal and Daan with Frida, she give Daan the guitar Daan is currently playing. Daan treasures the guitar ever since. 

Draal couldn’t help but smile. “Yeah. His not that bad.” 

Draal puts his hand out at Nomura, she stares at the large light blue hand and looks at Draal. 

“Care for a dance?” 

Nomura couldn’t help but smile. She puts her smaller, purple claws on the large hand. 

Draal pulls her close and they begin to dance slowly.

Other trolls begin to do the same thing as Daan and Milo continue to play. 

Dictatious notice this, he looks at Ruby, who is nearly in tears. He looks back at the two and reaches his lower hand to touch Ruby’s claw. Ruby’s eyes widen and pulls away. Dictatious frown at this. But then Ruby rest her head on Dictatious shoulder. This surprised him but he wrap his top and lower arms around Ruby and pull her close. 

Once Daan and Milo finish, the trolls surrounding them applaud. It kind of surprised them, but they didn’t really care about the crowd. 

Milo got up and stand next to Daan and they bow. They then look at each other. 

“Daan...I didn’t know you play the guitar?” 

“Yeah, been playing it for centuries. I always wanted to play music with someone, I’m glad it’s with you.”

Milo chuckle nervously. “Listen, I want to apologize how I acted. I really like you a lot Daan. In fact….I...I love you.”

Daan gasps and smiles big, he can feel his heart flutter. “Really?” 

Milo nods. “Yes. I also want to go on a date with you. But I understand if you don’t wan-“ 

Daan drops the guitar and pulls Milo in his arms. “I’m free on Friday.”

Milo smiles and hugs Daan. “Friday will be wonderful.” 

Daan presses foreheads with Milo, both feeling relax. 

Everyone around cheer and clap. Milo and Daan forgot about the coward and pull away embarrassed. 

“See you Friday then?” Milo ask. 

“Yes, Friday! See you there.” 

Milo smiles and walks back to the crystal where his parents were hiding, but to Milo’s shock, they were gone. 

 

“I forgot how beautiful the stars are.” Dictatious comments as Ruby and Dictatious wonder around in the forest. “And the moon! Wow! So big, so wonderfully beautiful!” 

He looks up at the trees and takes in a deep breath of the fresh air. “And the trees are majestic!” 

“Hmm.” Ruby smiles and nods. 

He looks ahead and notice a bush with some flowers on it. He walks up to it and sniffs a flower. “And the flowers, I forgot about flowers!”

Ruby gives Dictatious a sad smile. “Yeah.”

Dictatious picks a flower, the most prettiest one he can find, and turns to Ruby. “But, I can never forget how beautiful and lovely you are. The moon, stars, trees and flowers may be beautiful, but you, Natasha, are the most beautiful being I’ve ever laid my six eyes on.”

He gives Ruby the flower. Ruby smiles and takes the flower in her claws. “You have a way with words Dictatious. I forgot how romantic you can be. But. I must know....why did you leave us?” 

He frown. Shame felt though him. “I gotta be honest, I was...jealous of you.”

She looks at him surprise. “Jealous?” 

He nod. “Yes. You can wonder this world without the sun burning your skin, or humans seeing you as one of them. I wanted that. I wanted our children to experience that. I left so our children can have that chance, to have a better life. But I also did it for myself as well....And Natasha?”

She looks at him. “Yes?” 

“I’m so sorry I left. When I learn that Milo is the Trollhunter, I realized I made a huge mistake. I wanted what’s best for our children. But I ended up putting Milo in danger.”

“That is why you abandon Gunmar and helped him?”

Dictatious nod. “I understand if you can’t forgive me. What I did was unforgettable. But I just wanted you to know, I always love you. Even in the Darklands, I would always think of you.” 

He reach up and ran his fingers on Ruby’s cheek. “My Natasha.”

Ruby lean into his touch and close her eyes. “I miss your touch.”

“Me too.” He move his hand down to Ruby’s hand and they intertwined their fingers. 

“Dictatious. I may not forgive you yet, but I still love you.”

“I understand. And I love you too. With all my life stone.”

She leans down and kisses his forehead before she presses her forehead agents his. “I missed you Dictatious.”

“I miss you too, my Natasha.”

“Do you still remember how to kiss?” She ask.

“I may have forgotten a few things, do you mind teaching me?”

She giggles and leans in and they touch lips. There kisses turn more passionate and he gently ran his fingers in her short, dark red hair. 

Dictatious wandering bottom hands touch went to the back of Ruby’s bottom. 

Ruby shot her eyes open and push Dictatious away. 

“I’m sorry, was that too much?” He asks. 

“Shhh. Listen.”

Dictatious pause and lift his pierced ear up. He can hear something close by. 

A crack of a branch came from above them. They both look up. A blood goblin smiles evilly at them. 

“Waka Chaka!” 

Without thinking, Ruby jumps up and grabs the noisy goblin and throws it on the ground and steps on it with her hoove. 

Dictatious and Ruby glance at each other and Ruby cautiously removes her hoove from the now dead goblin. 

“Blood goblin..that means…”

“Gunmar is out….just as I predicted…” Dictatious gives Ruby a grave look. “We need to tell Milo, now.”

She nods in agreement. “I know a short cut.”

 

Milo walks into his cave, feeling like his on top of the world. Like he can handle anything that is throw at him when he hears a noise coming from his nest room. A light sound of moaning. 

He walks over to the curtain that blocks his view. He hears...Jess...moaning. 

“JESS GET THE HELL OUT OF MY NEST!!!” Milo removes the curtains and what he saw he wishes he can unsee. 

Jess, naked. She was on top of someone but he can’t really tell who. She turns to Milo and screams. 

“GET OUT!!!” She yells. 

“THIS IS MY ROOM AND MY NEST YOU GET-wait Fin?!?!” 

Fin looks over at the nest. “Uhhhh…”

“YOU TWO ARE MATING?!?!?”

Jess covers herself and gets off of Fin. 

“Yeah so Jess and I are mates now.”

Milo can’t believe what his hearing. “Oh nonononono this is very, very bad….and disgusting!” Milo gags.

“Why, because I’m your friend and Jess is your sister?” Fin ask as he pulls Jess close to him. 

“No you idiot! You two are related!!!” 

Silence from the couple. 

Milo sighs. “I meet your father in the Void Fin, his name is Arknak. Arknak the Agile.” 

Fin’s eyes widen. “How did you know that?”

“Arknak told me while I was getting infomation about the stones. Anyways, that’s not important right now! Arknak and our father are cousins!”

“What?” Fin ask. 

“That means you and Jess are second cousins!” Milo finished.

Jess and Fin look at each other and Jess let out a scream and backs away from Fin. “NO!!! NO! THIS CAN’T BE TRUE!!! Finally, I found some happiness and this happens!” 

Jess puts her hands over her face in shame and cries. “I just want to be happy and be loved! Why can’t I ever get that!” 

Fin stares at Jess and crawls to her. “Hey, look at me.”

“No! I’m too ashamed.” 

Fin removes Jess’ hands from her face. What came next surprised both Jess and Milo. 

Fin give Jess a big kiss. 

Milo stood in shock. “What the fuck?!”

Fin finally pulls away and smirks at Jess. Jess is dumbfounded. “You...are not disgusted with me?” 

“Nah. Besides, I’m more grossed out by Milo’s sex life than this.”

“Excuse me!” Milo snaps offended. 

Jess laughs at Fin and they headbutt. Fin then turns to Milo. 

“Hey Milo, Jess and I have an egg too.”

Milo puts his hands in the air in frustration. “Oh for fucks sakes!”

Jess and Fin laugh at Milo and they lean in for a kiss. 

“You two are the most disgusting trolls in the world! And get out of my nest! I need to burn it!” 

 

Not long after a long cold bath, Milo watches his nest being burnt outside of the cave. 

“Milo!” 

He turns and looks at his panic parents.

“There you two are, where have you been?” Milo ask.

“In the forest but while we were…scanning the area, we discovered something disturbing.” Dictatious explain.

“Blood goblin.” Ruby answer. 

Milo gasp. “No…that means…”

“Gunmar is out. He used his soldiers as a distraction to get out!” Dictatious explains. 

Milo sigh. “Of course he did. Why didn’t I see this coming?”

Dictatious pat Milo’s shoulders. “We were fighting for our lives. But there is no point of blaming who for what, the world is in danger!”


	31. Chapter 31

Milo walks through Trollmarket, gathering some items for his mother. He can hear whsipers from surrounding trolls. His use to this. But today it bothered him. 

“He came back!”

“That little whore is with Kanjigar’s grandson!” 

“How did he come back?! I thought Gunmar killed him!” 

Milo closes his eyes as he trying to block the whispers. 

“It’s not going to last, Milo is too much of a whore to be with someone.”

‘Gunmar will kill him.”

“His only good for sex. Not Trollhunting.”

“Is he going to defeat Gunmar by mating with him?”

“I bet he’s going to leave Daan, like how his dad left his mom.” 

“His going to die.”

“SHUT UP!!!!” Milo yells. 

Everyone around Milo stares at him confused. Milo coughs awkwardly and turns away, only to only running into Draal's chest.

He looks up at Draal. “Uhhh...hi?”

“Trollhunter. You saved my son from the Darklands.”

He begins to get nervous. “Uhhh...yeah.”

“And you are dating him now?” 

“Yeah…”

Draal smiles and pulls him in a hug. 

“Okay...what is going on? I thought you hate me?” Milo ask confused. 

Draal ignore Milo's question. “Thank you Trollhunter. For saving my son and my love from the Darklands.” 

“Your love? Oh, Daan’s mother.”

Draal lets Milo go and keels to him, bowing his head down. Milo backs away. “Okay...now what are you doing?”

“Trollhunter, I own you for saving them. I will fight by your side to help defeat Gunmar.”

“Uhh thank you...but please get up don’t make it weird.”

Draal got up and smile at Milo. “Enjoy your first date today Trollhunter. But if you hurt my son, I will punch you in the face.”

 

“Oh Deya’s gracus he actually said that?” Daan ask as he sits under a tree in the forest. He watch the fireflies fly around his large horns. 

“Yeah! I am so afraid of your father!”

Daan chuckles and grab his guitar beside him and begins to play. “Don’t be. His just worried about me since I was in the Darklands. Come, sit next to me.”

Milo responds with a nod and he sit next to Daan. A firefly flew pass him. He follow the firefly and notice a bunch of them flying above them.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Daan ask. 

“Yeah. You know, I always have my six eyes in pages of books and when I became Trollhunter, I've been fighting for my life. I never really notice how beautiful this world is.” He said with a smile.

“This world? I’m not talking about this world.” Daan respond as he continues to play a soft tune. 

Milo looks at him. “What can be more beautiful then fireflies or the stars and moon?”

“You.”

Milo’s mouth hung open. Daan glances at Milo and chuckles at his reaction. “You look cute when your surprised.”

He grows a smile on his face. “You really do love me, do you?”

“With all the lifestone I have in my body.” 

Milo’s chest grew warm. He leans back and rest the back of his head on the tree. “I love you too Daan.”

He closes his eyes and listens to Daan playing his guitar. It’s such a perfect night. Daan is truly a pure and loving soul. But, there is something that bothered Milo. His the Trollhunter. That means his life is going to be cut short. Most trolls and changelings live for hundreds or even thousands of years. Milo will be lucky if he has five years of his life. His chest grows heavy. He shouldn't be getting involved in romance, not if his life is cut short like that. It will hurt Daan so much. 

“Are you ok? Your crying.”

Milo open his eyes and more tears fell. He notice the music is gone. It made Milo a little sad about that. “No, I’m not fine.” He responds as he reaches to Daan’s large hands and squeeze them. 

“This isn’t going to last for long. My life, I mean.”

Daan gives Milo a sad look. “I know. But, we need to enjoy this now more then ever. Enjoy each other. I want to remember you like this. Not as a random hookup. Not as a Trollhunter. But as Milo Galagrigal. The troll I love.”

He reaches to touch Milo’s cheek, and with his large thumb, he whips a tear from his upper cheek. 

Milo closes his eyes and sinks his head into Daan’s palm. He feels warm in his chest. He took in a deep breath though his nose but something caught his scent. He coughs out the bad air. 

Daan pull away from Milo. “Are you o-uuuggghh..what is that smell?” 

Milo got up from the ground. “I don’t know, but it’s close. Way to ruin date night, huh?”

Daan also got up and pat Milo’s shoulder. “I’ll still be by your side.”

 

Milo and Daan follow the nasty smell near the road. Milo spots a large yellow humanid blob eating a large piece of rock. Milo gasp. “Oh no.”

“What is that thing?” Daan ask. 

The thing turns to Milo and Daan and Milo takes out his amulet to get his armor. 

“That is a gruesome!” Milo answers as the amor surrounds his body. 

“A gruesome?! Here?!” 

The gruesome leap to Milo but Milo jump above it, avoiding it’s attack. He lands behind it and tries to stab the back of it, but it only made a hole to avoid the sword. 

As Milo was busy with the gruesome, Daan looks over what the gruesome was eating. It looked like an arm from a large troll. 

Milo jumps up in the air and lands in front of Daan. “We need to go! I can't kill it!” 

“We need to bring the arm!” 

Milo glances at the arm. “Fine, but don’t let the gruesome follow us into Trollmarket!” 

Daan picks up the arm and they ran to deep in the forest, with the gruesome following them. 

Once they arrive under the bridge. Milo took out the Horngazel and made a portal under the bridge and they both rush in. Before the gruesome can get through, Milo close the portal. They both breath heavily and both sigh in relief. 

“We need to find my father.”

 

“Sooooo...we have the cave to ourselves.” Dictatious smirk as Ruby reads her book. 

“Yes.”

Dictatious wraps his arm around Ruby’s hip. She looks up from her book and glances at Dictatious.

“May I help you?”

“Well, since we are alone, I thought we might-”

“Father!” 

Dictatious frowns as Milo's call. “Hold that thought.”

He got up from the pile of fur skins and pillows and walk at the entrance of the cave, only to see Milo and Daan looking upset.

“I thought you two were on a date or something?” Dictatious asks annoyed, but then he saw what Daan is holding and gasp. 

“So you know what that is?” Milo ask.

“Unfortunately yes. It looks like a piece of a Gumm-Gumm soldier's arm. Where did you find it?”

“Near the road in the forest, a gruesome was eating it.” Daan answers.

“A-a gruesome?! Oh no...first the blood goblin, then the Gumm-Gumm arm, now a gruesome...that means.”

“Gunmar is out.” Milo finishes and he turns to Daan. “Put that down and gather everyone, we need a plan.”


	32. Chapter 32

Frida watch as Sasha does some training in the Hero’s Forge. She watch her ex leap in the air with sword over her head as she made a cut in a dummy in midair. She lands on her hooves and the dummy falls apart. 

Sasha whips her forehead and sighs. 

Frida wonders over to Sasha. “That’s impressive. More impressive than I remembered. 

Sasha smile and glances at Frida. “And you look cute with short hair.”

“I suppose.” Frida mumbles. 

Sasha put her sword away in the holster that hangs under her second set of arms. “You hear about our brothers?”

Frida rolls her eyes. “It’s the only thing Trollmarket is talking about.”

Sasha chuckles. “I think it’s cute.”

“Cute? Really?” 

Sasha shook her head. She crosses her four arms. “So what brings you in the Hero’s Forge?”

Frida give Sasha a sad smile and look up at her grandfather above them. “I came to see my grandfather. But I was surpise to see you here.”

Sasha looks up at Kanjigar and then back to Frida. “I’ll leave you alone.” She said as she turn to walk away. Frida grabs Sasha’s lower arm. 

“Wait.”

Sasha pause and turns back to Frida. “Yes?”

“I also wanted to thank you for saving my mother and brother in the Darklands.”

Sasha smiles at her. “I’m just glad they are safe.”

“I’m also glad you are ok too.” 

Sasha’s golden cat eyes widen. “Really?”

“Yeah.”

She hesitates but decided to ask that question that's been bugging her for a long time. “Frida, why did you leave with your mother to work with the Janus Order?” 

Frida shrug. 

“Did you...loved me?”

Frida’s head shot up. “I still love you Sasha!” 

She gasp at Frida’s comment. Frida wanted to hit herself for saying that. 

“Why did you leave then?” 

Frida sigh. “I wanted to be strong like mother. Like father. Like you. The Janus Order had better training for me. So…”

Sasha pull away from Frida’s grasp. “So you left me.”

“Sasha…I’m sorry.”

Sasha shook her head in disgust. “You're just like my father. Selfish. Always running away!”

“Sasha, I'm so sorry!" 

Sasha ignore Frida as she storms away. Frida wanted to cry but she doesn't like to cry. She then turns back to Kanjigar. “Sorry you had to see that grandfather.”

 

As Sasha left the Hero’s Forge, she bump into Daan. 

“Uhh, you ok?” Daan ask. 

“I’m fine.” She hiss as she pushes Daan aside to walk pass him.

He blinks in confusion, maybe it’s not the best time to talk to her. He turns and saw a Krubera guard pointing a spear at his chest. Daan backs away but another Krubera was also pointing his weapon at him from behind him. 

Daan put his hands up. “Can I help you gentlemen?”

“So it’s true, Kanjigar’s grandson escape the Darklands.” A female voice said from afar. 

Daan turn and more Krubera came walking in. Finally, the Krubera queen, Usurna came in.

“Queen Usurna? With all due respect, why are you here?”

The queen walk up to Daan unamused. “Rumors had spread throughout the troll world that the Trollhunter came into the Darklands to save you. When I arrived more rumor’s spread that you and the Trollhunter are dating?”

“Well, yeah but who cares what Milo and I-“

“I heard other rumors as well. The Trollhunter is the biggest whore in Trollmarket AND he brought his trader father while saving you from the Darklands…”

“Well that’s-“

“AND his Gumm-Gumm sister is working with him!”

“Okay so that-“

“And the biggest rumor I’ve heard and the reason I came in the first place is that Gunmar also escaped the Darklands!”

Daan’s eyes widen. “Now that’s not true, Fin was watching the bridge the whole time.”

“And that is another thing! How can I trust an assassin to help the Trollhunter?” 

“Wow, you must like to gossip.”

“SILENCE!” 

Daan shut his mouth close. 

“Let’s get one thing clear, I don’t like the current Trollhunter. His a bad reputation to all Trollkind! Working with Gumm-Gumms and assassins, mating around...that’s not what the Trollhunter should be! The Trollhunter should be strong and powerful! Not this...Milo!”

Daan open his mouth. “The amulet did choose him for a reason.”

“Just like Unkar the Unfortunate? Milo should be call Milo the Mistake!” 

Daan growls at Usurna and the guards point their weapons to Daan’s neck. 

“Queen or not, I will not have you talk to my love like that.”

“You're love? Ha! You are a big fool! You are nothing like your grandfather! At least he had common scenes and his bravery! Unlike your...personal prostitute.” 

Daan made a loud threatening sound.

“Stay down!” A guard warn. 

“Don’t bother. His not like Kanjigar the Courageous. Just that little whore’s pet. Come, we need to meet with Vendel and the other Tribunal members.” Usurna said as she walks away.

“Wait, the Tribunal are here?” Daan ask as the guards glare at him and follow their queen. 

She smirk. “Oh? Didn’t you hear? Since the rumor about Gunmar’s release the Tribunal will be putting Milo on trial for treason.”

Daan watch in shock and worry. Usurna wave her hand in the air. “See you soon Daan, grandson of Kanjigar.”

Daan growls at her, but he must follow Milo’s orders and get everyone and tell him about Usurna. 

 

Daan found Hugo at the bar. Jess and Fin in the nursery, and finally Blinky and Aaarrrgghh in Blinky’s library. 

Everyone was gathered in Milo’s cave. It was cramped with all these trolls in one small space. 

“How is this possible? Gunmar can’t escape, Fin was watching the brige!” Ruby argue. 

“Yeah so I went in to save everyone.” Fin nervously said. 

Ruby face palm. 

“Without Fin, I would be dead mom, his saved me!” Jess argued. 

“Blaming someone will not solve any of this, what are we going to do?” Blinky ask.

“Do what, exactly?” 

Everyone turn to Vendel, who walk into Milo’s library. He was carrying a new walking stick fill with bones, metal things and crystals. 

“Vendel? Why are you here?” Milo ask. 

“I’m here to speak to you about the rumors about Gunmar. And about the Tribunal.”

Daan felt sick to his stomach. So it is true, she wasn’t bluffing. 

“The Tribunal is in Trollmarket?” Blinky ask. 

“Unfortunately, they believe the rumors about Gunmar’s escape. I want to hear it for myself. Is this true, Milo?” 

Everyone nervously glances at Milo. 

“Uhhh.”

“It’s not true!” Fin finally said. 

Vendel turns to Fin, he glares at him. “Oh really?”

“Yeah! Because I was watching the bridge the whole time! And I didn’t see anyone who wasn’t suppose to come out!”

“I see…” He mumbles, clearly showing he and Fin have some angry tension between them. 

“It’s true!” Jess add. “Without Fin, Gunmar and his minions wouldn’t escape!” 

Everyone else nods. 

“Very well. By the way, have you seen my staff?” 

“Your staff?” Milo ask confused. 

“Yes, someone stole my staff while you where in their Darklands.”

“We will not rest until our theft is brought to justice!” Blinky respond. 

“Yes, I suppose.” Vendel mumbles. “Carry on with your...party.” 

Once Vendel is out of ear reach, everyone begins to grow worry. 

“The tribunal know about Gunmar? But...how?” Dictatious ask worried. 

“I guess we have to hunt down Gunmar.” Hugo mention, taking out his weapon.

“And convince the tribunal that Gunmar did not escape!” Dictatious add. 

Daan glances at Milo who looks so scared. He places his hand on Milo’s shoulder. “It will be ok, we are all here for you.” 

“Daan’s right honey, we love and care about you, we will make sure nothing happens to you.” Ruby reassures him. 

“Mom, it’s the tribunal, they’re not know for mercy.” 

“We will fight for you son, all of us.” Dictatious said. 

“Indeed! We will do all of our power to stop the tribunal to do anything to you!” Blinky said. 

“Meanwhile, I will get Sasha and we will hunt down Gunmar.” Hugo said. 

“Where is Sasha anyways?” Jess ask. 

“She looked upset when I talked to her.” Daan mention. 

“Okay so we need to find Sasha and check up on here too.” Milo sigh. “I’ll get a refresher of troll law in Uncle Blinky’s library, you all just...do what you were doing earlier.”

“I’ll get you the books you need for the tribunal.” Blinky said. “Come my love, we got a job to do.” 

Aaarrrgghh nod and follow Blinky out of the library. 

“Wait, did Blinkous just said my love? Are they together?” Dictatious ask Ruby. 

“You missed a lot while you were in the Darklands DIctatious.” She answers as she walk out. 

“Huh, never knew little Blinkious can get a mate.” Dictatious comment and shrugs as he follows her. 

Fin takes Jess’ hand. Jess looks at Fin with a worried look. 

Fin gives her a reassuring smile. “Let’s go find Sasha.”

Jess nods sadly. “Okay.”

As they walk out, Hugo walks up to Milo and pats his back. 

“You’ll be okay bro, I’ll make sure you’ll be ok.” 

Milo smiles a little at Hugo. “Thanks.”

With one last pat, Hugo left Milo and Daan alone. Milo sighs and walk to a pile of books and he pick up the book. Daan walks up to Milo. 

“You ok?” 

“No. I’m scared.” 

Daan looks down at Milo, who is looking through the pages of the book. 

As tears flow down his cheek, Daan wrap his arms around Milo. It surpised Milo by Daan’s action. 

“I’m always be by your side.”

Milo nods and whips his eyes. He turns to Daan and press his forehead in Daan’s chest as he sobs. 

Daan pets the back of head. They didn’t really speak to each other. Daan just let Milo cry.


	33. Chapter 33

Sasha sit in the heartstone, she wanted to be alone. Vendel let her stay in his work area alone as he was busy with the Tribunal. 

Sol wonder into their father's work area when they spots Sasha crying silently. 

“Are you ok?” Sol ask. 

Sasha shook her head. “No.”

They walk up to Sasha and sit down. “Do you wish to talk?”

Sasha looks at Sol, her eyes are red from crying. “My father wasn’t dead all along, he abandoned us to work for Gunmar.”

Sol stare at Sasha. “So the rumors are true.”

“Why are there so many rumors about my family?” Sasha scoffs. 

“I’m guessing because Milo is the Trollhunter? You and your family are like celebrities I suppose?”

“I hate it.” 

“I don’t blame you.” 

“My father and my ex are traders. I shouldn’t care about them anymore, and yet I still do.”

Sol tilt their head. “Ex?” 

“Frida. Draal’s daughter.”

“Ah. Well I understand about ex’s abandoning you…” Sol said sadly. “Talk to me about her?”

“Well, we dated when we were teenagers. And then after Frida’s parents broke up Frida broke up with me and left Trollmarket. I never knew why until now. I always thought it was because her mom forced her but it was because she choose to leave with her mom. It just...hurts.”

Sol nods. “It does hurt. What I did to my ex was wrong and I regret it now that his with…”

“With Jess?” 

Sol nods. "Yes, but how do you know?"

“It’s pretty clear that Fin and Jess are mates. They are always spending time with each other.”

“The worst part is, they have an egg together.”

“Really? Wow. I wasn’t expecting that.” She turns back to Sol. “Is it worth it?”

Sol looks at her confused. “What is?”

“Ending a great friendship with Jess over a boy?”

“Jess ended the friendship a long time ago.”

“Because of Bular. Another boy.”

Sol shrug. 

“You two need to talk about this. You were both best friends as children. You use to play, laugh...always standing up for each other. But then Bular showed up and look at you two, envious over each other. You two need to talk.”

“She won’t listen to me.”

“Have you try listening to her? And I mean actually listening to her feelings and respecting those feelings? Look I’m not saying you are the one who has done the wrong thing and Jess is in the right. You two are equally guilty of this friendship ending. Maybe if you don’t show her hostility and more care towards her she will open up to you too.”

Sol becomes quite as they thought about it. They knew that Jess was mad at them and loved Fin. "I try to understand. I mean I do. I do understand. I just...... It's hard not to be hostile to her.... All she does is yell at me and blame for stuff I didn't do or have control over..... She use to tell me everything with a laugh now she glares at me."

Sasha frowns at this. “Then maybe go out of this in a different way? Give Jess some fresh meat to show her you not hostile and let her come to you.”

"How? She wants nothing to do with me?"

“Trust me, I know my sister. She may hold grudges but she can be forgiving. Be patient with her. Soon she will open up to you and you can open up to her.”

Sol looks down at their hand to see the cut on their palm. A cut from a blood oath Jess and them made as a child. Before Fin. Before Bular. Just the two of them. They look back at Sasha and nod. “I’ll try.” 

She gives Sol a small smile.

“Maybe...you should also take your own advice.” Sol said and look up. Sasha follow their gaze to see her father standing at the entrance of the room. 

Sasha frown and crosses her arms. “You are right, I should set an example.”

“Am I interrupting anything?” Dictatious ask. 

Sol nudge her with their snout. “I need to check on Areo. I’ll leave you two alone to talk.” 

As Sol walks pass Dictatious and he walks up to Sasha. 

“Hello my little Marigold.”

“I haven’t heard that nickname for many centuries.” Sasha sigh. 

“And everyday I count down the days until I can call you that name again.” Dictatious sits next to Sasha and sighs. “I understand you are very angry with me, and I don’t blame you. I don’t expect you, or your mother, or your brothers and sister to forgive me. But I am sincerely apologies for leaving all of you. I have no excuses for the reason why I caused you all so much pain.”

Sasha begins to tear up and looks at him. “Did you leave because you don’t love us anymore?”

“No! No no! I left because I thought it was the right thing for you and your siblings. I was wrong. And I regret it.”

He reaches his hand to his daughter’s cheek and whip the single tear from the side of her eye. “My beautiful girl, I missed you so much. I missed all of you so much.”

More tears form in her eyes. “Oh dad...I miss you too.” 

She hugs him and Dictatious hugs her back. “Shhh...it’s ok my Sasha. I’m here. And I will never leave you again."

They look at each other and Dictatious push the hair in front of Sasha’s face. Sasha ends up smiling and giggling. He joins in and both laugh together. 

Then she remembers. She needs to talk to Frida as well. If her father regretted leaving, then maybe Frida regrets it as well. 

“Are you ok?” 

Sasha snaps out of her thought. “There is one more troll I need to talk too.” 

“Oh? Is this a special troll?” 

Sasha nods. “Yes.” 

A smirk grows on his face. “Is it a boy?”

“A girl...Ex girlfriend actually. I perfer women over men father.” 

Dictatious shrug. “Well, Milo is gay and Jasha is a woman now. At this point nothing really surprises me.”

Sasha couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Sasha.”

“Yes?” 

“I love you.” 

Sasha smiles. “I love you too dad.”

“Now go find her and talk to.” 

 

Later that morning, the family is asleep. Everyone but Milo. He sits up from the fur pile in his living area of his cave. He glances Sasha, Jess and Hugo sleeping between each other for warmth. He quietly got up and walks over to the large fur chair where his parents snuggling in each other’s arms as they sleep. 

Without waking anyone else, he sneak out of the cave. He wonder through the quiet Trollmarket. It’s the middle of the day, a time where trolls usually sleep. 

He ended up standing in front of Daan’s cave. He shouldn’t do it, but his deer like legs walk in the cave. It’s quiet, everyone must be sleeping. He sneaks into Daan’s nest room and smiles when he spots Daan sleeping on his stomach in his large nest. The room fill with loud snores coming from the large purple troll. 

Milo walks up to his sleeping love and shook him gently. “Daan. Hey Daan.” He whsipers. 

Daan opens a eye and to his surprise to see Milo in his nest room. “Milo?”

“Hey. I apologize for coming in here unannounced, but I can’t sleep. Plus the floor of my cave is too uncomfortable.”

Daan rotates his body where he is laying on his side before he moves his body to the side of the nest. “Come lay with me.”

He got into the empty area of the nest and gets comfortable. 

“This is a lot better than the floor.”

“The floor? What happen to your nest?” 

“I burnt it.”

Daan gives Milo a strange look. “Why?” 

“Trust me you don’t want to know.”

He shrugged and wrap his arms around the smaller troll. “You’re always welcome to sleep here with me.” 

Milo smiles. “Thanks.” Being in Daan’s arms made him feel safe from everything that’s bothering him. He sniffs Daan, he smells so nice. 

“You ok?” 

Milo nods. “I’m perfect. Say, umm. Have you ever heard of kissing?”

Daan was quiet, thinking about the word. “Kissing?”

“Yeah, it’s what humans do to express their love with each other. I’ve read it in human books before and it seems nice.”

“Tell me more about this kissing, how does it work?” 

“Well a couple puts their lips together and it can last from a few seconds to minutes or longer…”

“Sounds odd.”

Milo frown. “I suppose so.”

Daan looks down at Milo. “But I’m willing to try it with you.”

He looks up at Daan in shock. “Really?” 

He nods. “Of course, I’ll try anything with you.”

Milo smile at him. Daan smiles back.

“Uhhh….” Milo leans close to Daan’s face. 

Daan’s heart begins to beat fast. He just needs to put his lips on Milos. He doesn’t know why this is making him nervous. 

Milo chuckles. “Here, let me show you, close your eyes and keep them close until I remove my lips. And relax.”

Daan nods and closes his eyes. 

Milo scoots up at Daan and leans his face into Daan's. He loses his eyes. Their lips meet. 

Milo’s stone lips are smooth to the point it’s soft. And to his surprise his lips are warm? But what surprise Daan the most is how much it felt good to him. It’s almost like sex. Maybe even better than sex. Daan relaxes as he enjoys Milo’s lips on his. 

Milo pulls back. Daan felt sad when Milo’s touch is gone. He slowly open his eyes. “Wow.”

“Yeah wow...I can see why humans kiss in books so much. It's wonderful.”

“Was that your first time kissing?” 

Milo nod. “Yes. I was waiting for the right troll to have my first kiss with.”

Daan was touched by that comment. “I’m honored that I can give you that. Can we do it again?” 

Milo chuckles. “Of course.” 

They both close their eyes and share their second kiss. But this time it’s different. Milo presses his lips against his a bit rougher. Daan moans as he move his hands on Milo’s body. The kisses became more intamite. 

One thing lead to another and now Daan is on top of Milo, kissing and touching each other. Daan explore Milo’s body, seeing if he can kiss other parts of Milo’s body. He try Milo’s neck. Milo let out a pleasant moan as Milo’s four arms and legs wrap around Daan’s body. Daan explore Milo's body, something he never got to do in the past. 

They ended up stripping, and Daan and Milo became intimate. The two had sex many, many times in the past. But this was very different. They were enjoying each other. Touching and kissing as Daan and Milo where mating. After they both reach their climax, they both snuggle in each other’s arms.

Milo is a whore, he just has sex with any attractive male troll that takes a interest in him. But this was very different. Usually Milo leaves Daan after his sexually satisfied. But not this time. He wants to be with Daan. He wants to feel Daan’s body against his. He wants to feel Daan’s lazy kisses between his horns and on his forehead. This is new to him, but it’s so nice. 

The couple fell asleep in each other’s arms. Exhausted from the love making they shared. Both having no care in the world. But once their eyes open, it’s back to being the Trollhunter and to deal with the Tribunal.


	34. Chapter 34

As Daan and Milo where close to Milo’s cave, Daan and Milo’s hands meet. They wrap their fingers around each other. 

“Thank you for letting me stay over.” Milo said. 

“Yeah, anytime. I enjoyed my time with you.”

“Me too.” 

Milo look ahead and notice Vendel, the Kumbera Queen and a few guards talking to Ruby and Dictatious outside the cave. Milo let go of Daan’s hand. 

“Mother? Father?” 

Everyone turn to the couple. 

“There he is! Arrest the Trollhunter!” Usurna order and the guards rush over to Milo. But Daan block Milo and got on all fours. 

“Stay away from Milo!” He warned. 

“What is going on? Why are you arresting me?” Milo ask behind Daan. 

“Two of our scouts went to gather some things yesterday. They found Gunmar the Black in the forest eating a human. Only one scout came back.” Usurna explain. 

Milo’s eyes widen. “No…” 

“Milo Galagral, you are under arrest for the release of Gunmar the Black and for treason of Trollkind!” Usurna announce. 

As the guards came closer, Daan made a roaring sound and slammed his fist on the ground. 

“Stand down or else we will arrest you too!” She warns Daan. 

“It’s best to stand down Daan.” Vendel warn him sadly. 

“Do what they say, I’ll be okay.” Milo reassure him. 

Daan sighs sadly and move out of the way. The guards kick Milo to the ground. 

“Don’t you dare hurt him!” Ruby shouts but Dictatious grabs her before she can defend him. 

“It’s okay mom, I’m fine.” Milo respond as he was picked up by two guards. 

“What’s going on?” Jess asked as the siblings walk out of the cave. 

“Woah woah! What’s happening here?!” Hugo ask. 

“Milo is being arrested for releasing Gunmar.” Usurna answer before turning to the guards. “Take him away!” 

Ruby cries as Milo gets dragged away. They watch the Kumbera’s leave. 

“I am so sorry about this Ruby and Dictatious. I tried everything in my power to stop the arrest, but all I got was a trial.” Vendel apologizes. 

“No, you did your best.” Dictatious said as he patted Ruby’s shoulder. 

“May I have a word?” Vendel ask. 

Ruby, Dictatious, and the kids look up at Vendel. 

“I’ve seen this family fall apart. But I believe when Milo became the Trollhunter, he helped build this family back together. When I see this family I don’t see a broken family anymore. I see a family trying to do the right thing for each other. Sure, there are cracks, but you all are no longer broken, thanks to Milo. Now it’s time to work as a family to help Milo.”

Dictatious smiles a little and nod. “You are right Vendel.” 

Vendel returns a nod and turns to Daan. “As for you, you must be brave for Milo. I know you are scared for him but he needs you to be brave.”

Daan sighs and looks away. “I’ll try to be brave and strong for him.” 

Vendel smiles at him and patted his shoulder. “Let’s give the Galadrigals some time to think.”

“Okay.” He turns to the family and gives them a hopeful smile. “Good luck.”

As they leave, Dictatious turns to his kids. “Stay here and watch over your mother. I need to get my brother. We need the whole family to help Milo.”

”Yes father.” Sasha respond. 

Dictatious turns to Ruby, who is still in tears. 

“Milo will be fine. He's a brave troll like you are.” He reassured her. 

She whips her eyes before she presses foreheads with Dictatious before he left. 

Sasha walks up to Ruby’s side. “Come mother, I’ll make you some tea.”

 

Milo was thrown into the cage. He hit the back of his head on the bars. He rubbed the back of his head and moans in pain as the gate closed. The cage rise into the air as Milo sit in at the edge of the cage with his knees to his chest. The cage stop rising, it sway gently back and forth in the air. 

Milo sigh and took out his amulet from his kelt pocket. He stared at it and growls.

“Why did you choose me? I was living my life fine when I was chosen! You ruin my life!” 

He throws the amulet to the other side of the cage. He places his face between his knees and begins to cry. 

The amulet began to glow a light blue color and a ball of light came out of the amulet. It floated to Milo. 

“Your life is ruined? Man, you are so dramatic!” 

Milo recognize that voice, he looked up and saw a ball of light, his eyes widen. “Wha-what are you? Who are you?”

“Oh don’t give me that! We meet in the Void! Kanjigar and I gave you answers to help save your boyfriend!” 

“...Araknak?”

“Yeah it’s me, and I wish I can slap you again! You didn’t keep your promise!”

“But Fin and my sister have an egg now. By the way, congratulations on becoming a grandfather.” 

“Don’t remind me, I can’t even see my grandchildren.”

Milo tilt his head. “Grandchildren? Like more than one?” 

“Twins. They’re having twins.”

“How did you-“

“IT’S THE VOID MILO! WE KNOW THINGS! Now back to you!” The ball of light move closer to Milo’s face like it’s intimidating Milo. “So you wish your life will be back to the way it was, hm?” 

“Well yeah, I was happy with my life.”

“Are you sure about that Milo? What if I told you you can start your life over again? Left off before you were chosen? Where someone else is chosen to be the next Trollhunter?” 

Milo raised an eyebrow. “Impossible.”

“Oh? You want to bet on that?”

“Wait, you can actually do that?” 

“Of course I can! With the power of the amulet I can! Now, what do you say? Want your old life back?”

Milo didn’t need to think about it and put his legs down. “Yes, give me my life back!” 

“As you wish, Milo Galagrial.” The ball of light fills the room with a white light. Milo close his eyes to block the light. 

Once Milo opened his eyes, he was in his nest room. With a book in his lower arms. He sat up and looked down at the book to read the cover. In Trollish, the cover said “The history and culture of Ombres by Dictatious Galadrigal.”

Milo set the book aside and look around his nest room. Small, dark, quiet. Milo got up and walked into his living and kitchen space of the cave. Again, quiet and dark. But also cluttered with books and canvas’ of paintings Milo did in the past. And at the corner of the cave, an old piano. He walks up to the piano and press a key. It made a tune. 

“Welcome to the past Milo!” 

Milo turn to Arkanak’s ball of light. “This is how I woke up the morning I was chosen to become the Trollhunter.”

“No shit Milo.” 

Milo ignore Arkanak’s snarky responses. “Hugo and Sasha are visiting today. And I won’t be chosen as the Trollhunter?” 

“Nope!” 

“But, who’s the new Trollhunter?”

“Who cares! You got your life back! Now live your life! Enjoy!”

Milo slowly grow a smile on his face as the ball of light disappear. 

“Milo? You home?” 

Milo perk up. “Sasha!” 

He rushes to the entrance of the cave to see his older sister Sasha and younger triplet brother Hugo standing outside. He smiles big and hugged both of them.

“Uhhh...Milo? You okay?” Sasha ask. 

“Yeah, just happy to see you two! It’s been a while!” 

“Are you not feeling well? You never hug us.” Hugo comment. 

Milo pulls away and smiles at Hugo, he notices he has all his six eyes. He pats Hugo’s cheek. “I’m not sick. I’m just happy.” 

Hugo was dumbfounded how Milo is acting with him. But he shortly shrugged it off. “Well we are going to be here for a week. Then we will leave you alone.”

“A week?” Milo ask. 

“Yes, we agreed in our letters we will visit for a week.” Sasha answer. 

“Ah. It seems like your visit was longer than that.” Milo mumbles. 

“What was that?” Sasha ask. 

“Nothing, come in, let me make us some tea.”

 

On the second day of Sasha and Hugo’s visit, they wonder around Trollmarket to explore and shop. 

“Ah Trollmarket! It’s how I remembered it!” Hugo comment. 

“I forgot how beautiful it is.” Sasha add looking at the neon lights and glowing crystals.

“Yeah, I just wish Jess, mother and father are here to be with us.” Milo said. 

Sasha give Milo a weird look. 

Hugo just scoffs at Milo. “Jess abandoned us! She’s a Gumm-Gumm! Why miss her? She is a trader!” 

“Yeah, Hugo is right, she chosen the Gumm-Gumm life over us.” Sasha add. “Also, why did you bring up our parents? Father is dead and mother...well we lost contact with her a long time ago.” 

Milo frown. “Yeah…I guess you're right.” Just then he heard a familiar laugh ahead of them. “Uncle Blinky!” 

“Oh Uncle Blinky is still here? Is he still with Aaarrgghh?” Sasha ask. 

“Yes! Come on, let’s go see him!” 

The siblings walk up to a large crowd. He can hear his uncle talking.

“Yes I am indeed proud of our new Trollhunter! I’ve been training him hard! Soon he will defeat Bular once and for all!” Blinky said proudly to the crowd of trolls. 

Hugo push a few trolls out of the way. “Move!” 

“Uncle Blinky!” Sasha calls. 

Blinky turns to Hugo and Sasha and smiles big. “Sasha? Hugo? Why, what a wonderful surprise! Excuse me ladies and gentlemen.” 

Blinky walks over to this niece and nephew and hugs them. “What brings you two here?”

“We are visiting Trollmarket for a week.” Sasha explain. 

“Uncle Blinky, who is the Trollhunter?” Milo ask. 

“Ah! Our Trollhunter is-“

“Look! It’s him! Our Trollhunter!” Someone call. 

The crowd rush over to the Trollhunter. Milo turn and his stomach drop. Daan greet the crowd in his new armor, with amulet on his chest. 

“No….” Milo gasp. 

“Indeed! Daanral, grandson of Kanjigar, has taken responsibility as our protector!” Blinky said proudly as he patted Milo’s back. 

“This..can’t be…” Milo whispers. 

“You okay Milo? It looks like you’ve seen a ghost?” Blinky ask concern. 

“I need to go!” Milo said as he rushes away from everyone. 

Milo rushes through Trollmarket and back to his cave. Once in his cave, he begins to have a panic attack. 

“So? What do you think about your new Trollhunter Milo?”

Milo turns to the ball of light. “Arkanak! This can’t be true! Daan is the new Trollhunter?” 

“Yep! The amulet made it’s new choice, Daan is the Trollhunter.” 

“This...this can’t be true.” 

“Why are you worried? You got your life back?” 

Milo turns to the ball of light. “What’s going to happen to Daan?” 

“Who cares! It’s not your problem anymore! Live your life! And Daan will live his life!” 

Milo looks away, he was going to protest to Arkanak but the ball of light is gone. He sighed and shook his head. “Daan is a big, strong, and a brave troll...maybe it will work out if he is the Trollhunter?” Milo try to convince himself. 

 

The week quickly end and Hugo and Sasha left to go back to their lives. And Milo has lived his life. He continues to paint, write, read, and hook up with random trolls that pass by. He hasn’t talked to Daan for a long time, his too busy training with his uncle. 

As the days turned into weeks turn to months, he feels empty. Alone. Not even sex is satisfying him. He decided to go for a walk in the dark empty town of Arcadia. As he walked around the empty streets, he notices the small shops and restaurants are closed. Expect for one. One has it’s lights on. Milo’s curiosity grow and wonders to the shop. 

He decks down under the window and peeks through the window. Inside is his mother, in her human form, she looks like she is crying. With a bottle in one hand, and a cigarette between her fingers. 

Milo’s stomach sink, it brings back memories of waking up from his sleep to use the bathroom only to run into his mom like this. Crying. Drinking. Smoking. 

Milo sigh sadly and crawl away. He wanted to go in and hug his mom, but he can’t. He stopped talking to his mom after she left Trollmarket. It was for their safety. 

As he was leaving, a large ball of fire and smoke came from the museum. It shook the ground. His eyes widen. “Killahead bridge!”

Milo runs to the museum only to see Gumm-Gumm and Goblins marching through town. Humans scream when they saw the strange but scary creatures when they expect the explosion coming from the museum. 

Then, coming out from the dust and fire, Gunmar and Bular. Both grinning proudly. 

“Tonight! We will feast on human flesh! And take over the surface land!” Gunmar announce. The Gumm-Gumm’s cheer as they begin their slater. 

Milo went behind the museum and sneak through the window. He must help Daan, if his in there. 

Once in the museum, he sneaks around to find the bridge. But what kept him off track was that he heard crying from two rooms down. 

Milo went to the room and found the source of the crying. It was his father, on his knees. Crying over something. A pile of rocks. With worry, Milo walks up behind his father. “Father?” 

Dictatious lift his head up and turn to Milo. He was surprised to see him. “Milo? Why are you doing here?” 

Milo can see what his father is holding in his arms. The stone head of once was his little sister, Jess. Milo gasp and back away. “Wha-what happen?!” 

“It’s Bular...he...killed Jasha once Gunmar and I left the Darklands.”

Milo shook his head. “No...not Jess…”

He feels a rumbling sound from under his hooves. “We need to go father.”

“No. I’m staying. I choose to leave you all, and look what happened. Let me stay here and mourn.”

“But father, if you stay you’ll die!” 

“Milo, do me a big favor and tell your mother I love her. If it’s not too late.” 

Another rumbling felt under him. Milo didn’t respond, he had to go close to bridge now. “I’ll come back to you!”

Dictatious didn’t say anything. He hugged Jess’ head to his chest as Milo left him alone. 

Milo rush down the hallway to find the room where the bridge is stored. It glows a blue light from the other end of the hallway. Milo rushes to the room. But once arrived he couldn’t move. 

Bodies everywhere of dead Gumm-Gumms. But there was one body he was hurt by. Standing next to the bridge, looking so desperate, scared and lifeless, was Daan. 

“No….” Milo whispers and rushes to him. He begins to sob as he presses foreheads with him. “Oh Daan, no….”

He places his hand on his chest where the amulet is suppose to be. Then it hit Milo, he can still fight. “The amulet! Where is it?!” 

He scanned the room, he must protect his parents, his brother and sister. But as he searched, he stepped on something. He looked down and remove his hoof. He gasped at the broken and useless amulet lying on the ground. 

Milo got on his knees and pick up the broken amulet. “No. No no no no no no! For the Glory of Merlin Daylight is Mine to Command!” 

No response, not even it’s usual bright light came from it. Milo depratly repeat his call, but still nothing. Finally he drop the pieces and sobs. Milo turns back to Daan, took a deep breath, and whips his tears away. “No...I’m the Trollhunter. Amulet or not.”

He got up from the floor and went up to Daan. He gave him a peck on his stone lips. “I love you Daan. I will fight for you. For Jess. For everyone.”

He got the stone sword from the floor and begins to walk out of the museam. 

“If you go out there, you’ll die.” Arkanak warn Milo from behind. 

“I don’t care. I must stop Gunmar. Even if it means I’ll die.”

The light begins to glow a light green color. “And that is why I choose you, Milo Galadrigal.” A different voice came from the green ball of light. 

Milo faces the ball. “What are-“ He gasp, realizing who the voice belongs too. “Merlin?!” 

Without thinking, Milo kneels to the ball of light. 

“Milo Galadrigal, you are a brave, wise and strong troll. I choose you because I know you can defeat Gunmar. Now, what do you say? Will you fight Gunmar till the very end?” 

Milo nod and lift his head up. “I will.”

“Now fight! Show them what you are made them, Milo the Wise.” The ball of light made the room fill with a white light. 

 

His eyes open and his back in his cage. Standing from outside the cage is Ursurna and Vendel. 

Ursurna walk closer to the cage. 

“The tribunal and I agree we can let you go. IF you give up the amulet.” She purposed.

“But then who’s going to be the Trollhunter? Who’s going to protect us from Gunmar?” Milo ask.

“That is none of your concern. What will be your choice Milo?”

Milo growls at her. “I’m keeping the amulet. I was chosen to protect everyone from Gunmar and I will stand by it.” 

Vendel couldn’t help but give Milo a proud smile. 

Ursurna didn’t look pleased. “Very well, your family is waiting for you in court. Your father volunteered to represent you.” 

“My father?” 

The guards open the gate and drag Milo out.


	35. Chapter 35

“Milo has been arrested?!” Blinky ask in shock. 

“For the last time, yes!” Dictatious snaps at him. “I don’t have time for this Blinkious! We need your...help.”

“Okay calm down, I will represent Milo in court.”

“No, I will!” Dictatious growls. 

Blinky shook his head. “I know you want to protect your son but I don’t think it’s a wise idea, you betrayed your kind. The tribunal will use that agenist Milo!”

“I WILL protect my son, Blinkious! Now, give me a updated rule book on Troll Law, I mu-”

“Shut up Dictatious.” 

Dictatious stare at Blinky in shock and then grows angry. “What did you say.”

Blinky took in a deep breath to calm himself. “You need to trust me when I say this, but if you want a larger chance of Milo surviving this case then for Deja’s Graious let me defend the boy!”

“He is my son!” 

“And he is like the son I never had! I raised him! I taught him how to read, to write, to draw, to play the piano! I open his mind to knowledge and creativity! When he became the Trollhunter I trained him! And I love him! I love all your children brother! And I will make sure nothing happens to any of them!”

Dictatious smacks his hand across Blinky’s face. 

“WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!” Blinky yell at Dictatious respond. 

“I asked for your help but instead you spat out this bullshit! I don’t need your help!”

“At least I didn’t abandon my family, scum!” Blinky yells at Dictatious. 

Dictatious was about to punch Blinky, but before he could, Aaarrrgghh stood in front of the brothers way to protect Blinky. 

“Milo in trouble! No fighting!” 

Dictatious put his arm down and sigh. “Oh you are right, big hairy one.”

“Aaarrrggghh. With three Rs.” Aaarrrgghh remind him. 

“Brother, you must do what is right for Milo, even if it means standing down. I know you are trying to be there for him now, but right now he needs someone who can help him. Or else he will die.”

Dictatious stares at Blinky and sighs.

 

Milo was transferred into the trial area. There he sees both his father and uncle waiting for him. Sitting above Dictatious and Blinky is the tribunal, waiting for Milo. Once the cage set in place in the air, Usurna stood up. 

“Milo Galagrial, you are on trial for choosing to go into the Darklands and releasing Gunmar the Black. What do you say to the charges?”

Blinky took a few steps ahead of Dictatious. “We will fight the charges!” 

“Very well. If convicted, the Trollhunter will be sentenced to exile in the Deep.”

“We understand.” Blinky answers grimly. 

“Shall we begin?” Usurna ask.

“A moment, I would like to speak to Milo and Dictatious.” 

"Very well. But make it quick."

Blinky Dictatious walk over to Milo. 

“Are you sure this is a good idea? Your life is at stake!” Dictatious ask. 

“I know what I’m doing. I am the Trollhunter, it’s my job to stand up for what’s right.”

“That’s herotic of you but you might die if you go though this!” 

Milo sigh. “I know. But you are going to defend me, right?” 

“Actually, I think it’s best if Blinkous defends you.” Dictatious answers as he glances at Blinky. 

This surprises Milo, but was a little relieved by this. He nods. “Okay, so I thought about this trial for a while now. And I thought of something. What if Gunmar has a spy in Trollmarket that is working for him? Do you think it’s possible father?”

Dictatious thought about it. “You know, now that I remember by pass meetings, Stricklander has mention having spies working for him...you may be right!”

“So, we need evidence! Maybe you can be a witness? You did work closely with Gunmar.” 

Blinky and Dictatious glance at each other. 

“That...might be difficult. We need hard evedince for a spy actually working in Trollmarket.” Blinky point out. 

“Blinkious, you stay here and talk to the tribural and I’ll gather everyone and find evidence for a spy.”

“Brilliant!” Milo cheer. 

“Are you finish? We would like to start the trial. Who will be repersenting you?” Usurna ask annoyed. 

The three Coundrums turn to the tribunal. 

“Blinkious Galadigal will.” Milo answers. 

“Very well. We will start the trial.” Usurna said. 

Dictatious pat Blinky’s back. “Good luck brother.”

“Same to you.” 

Milo watch as Dictatious left the court room, hoping for the best for everyone. 

“Now Blinkious, state the grounds of your defense.” Vendel ask. 

Blinky clear his throat. “As Milo’s relative and trainer, he is a good kid. Sure, he makes mistakes like everyone does. But that doesn’t make him a bad troll! He is trying to save a troll in need of help. Without Milo, that troll will die! His a hero!” 

A bunch of rocks was thrown towars at Blinky. Blinky try to block his head but a rock hit his arm. 

“Ow! Scum of the earth!” 

“Gatto’s rock wins. Gatto will be heard first.” Usurna announces. 

“I have many complaints about these two! Where should I begin…”


	36. Chapter 36

After Dictatious explain the plan, Ruby and Daan glance at each other unsure. 

“You think there is a changeling spy in Trollmarket?” Daan ask. 

“I believe so. Nat, you use to work with the Janus Order, you must know who is the changeling spy.” 

She sighs and shook her head. “I’m afraid not. The Janus Order is an army of changelings, working for Gunmar all over the world. We tend to travel to different parts of the world to do what we need to do.” 

“Do you think the Janus Order will send a spy?” 

“Likely.” Ruby answers. 

“Then what are we waiting for? Let’s look for that spy.” Daan order. 

“Hold on there big guy! We need to get a gaggletack from RotGut.” Dictatious turns to Ruby. “Maybe we should handle this one? One touch of the gaggletack and you’ll be exposed to Trollmarket?” 

“Yes, good point. Maybe I should gather the whole team together and we will get a head start to the spy search?” 

Dictatious nods in approval and turns to Daan. “Come on, let’s go to RotGut.” 

 

Blinky wonders around Nomura, who was sitting as a witness for Milo. 

“Please Nomura, explain to the tribunal how Milo saved you and your son?” Blinky asked. 

She nods. “While I was stuck in the Darklands with my son, I thought it was the end for us. I almost lost hope for us. Like, we will not survive this. But then Milo arrived and saved both our lives. I own him for my son’s and my own life.” 

“So to you, Milo is a hero?” Blinky ask. 

Nomura smile a little and look up at Milo in the cage. “Yes, Milo is truly a hero.” 

Milo give Nomura a thankful smile.

”Objection!” Usurna interfered. “The witness is a impure! How do we know she is still not working for Gunmar!” 

Nomura turn to Usurna offended. “Gunmar tortured us and threaten to end our lives! He almost killed my only son! Why would I still be by his side?” 

“That does seem reasonable.” Venedel add. 

“No! We can’t trust any impures! Impures work for Gunmar the Black!” Usurna argue. 

“But don’t forget, the Trollhunter’s mother is a changeling and she has been serving us well with no trouble caused.” Blinky argue. 

“Impures are born to serve Gunmar! And may I add about the Trollhunter’s Gumm-Gumm father?” 

“Will you stop bringing my parents into this! They had nothing to do with my decision to go into the Darklands! Before I went into the Darklands, I thought my father was dead!” Milo shout angrily. 

“Milo is not allow to defend himself!” The Quagawump queen respond. 

“Let the Trollhunter speak! Speak the truth Milo, you have my permission.” Vendel spoke up.

Milo sigh. “Was it the right thing to go into the Darklands alone? No. It was idiotic of me. But I did it because a troll I love and care about was in danger! And if I didn’t make it on time, we would had lost Daan and Nomura! I don’t regret my decision, I would do it again to help a innocent troll!” 

“THERE HE SAID IT!!” Gatto shout. 

“He would do it again!” Another tribunal member gasp. 

“We are done here. Let us discuss this.” Usurna said and she got up. 

Milo’s heart sink to his stomach as he watch the tribunal leave. “I messed up…”

“No, master Milo, you did not! You said the right thing. You did what the Trollhunter is suppose to do. I believe the tribunal forgot what a Trollhunter’s job is suppose to be.” Blinky reassure him. 

“Where is Daan and Dictatious with the evidence?” Nomura ask. 

“I don’t know, but it may be too late.” Milo sigh. 

 

Once at RotGut, Dictatious knocks on the door. Two small doors and big eyes look though the doors. 

“Welcome to RotGut, can we help you?” One of the trolls, Rot, responds. 

“We need about ten gaggletacks, it’s very important and we need them now.” Dictatious asks. 

“Sorry, we ran out of gaggletacks not too long ago.” Gut answers.

“What? No more gaggletacks? But you always keep in stock!” Daan respond. 

“A guy bought out our whole stock of gaggletacks.” Rot said to Daan. 

Daan and Dictatious look at each other. 

“So, there really is a spy!” Daan whispers. 

“Rot, Gut we need to know who bought all your gaggletacks, this is important!” Dictatious ask.

“Sorry, we don’t share that information to other clients.” Gut respond. 

“Please! Gunmar may have a spy in Trollmarket and we need to know who bought all the gaggletacks!” Dictatious begs. 

“Sorry, Salemen-client confidentiality.” 

Daan growls and storms up to Gut’s door and punches his eye. 

“OW!!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!”

“Listen you, Trollmarket and our Trollhunter is in danger! Lives are at risk! Tell us who bought all the gaggletacks or I’ll rip the door open and make you tell!”

Dictatious stares at Daan. He tought his a gentle giant. But turns out he can be just as frightening.

“Ok ok fine we will tell! Krax is his name! He bought all of our gaggletacks!” Gut said to Daan. 

Daan nod in approval. “Good. Now tell us where he lives.” 

 

Dictatious and Daan sneak into Krax’s cave. Dictatious scan the room. “Alright, looks like his not home. Now to find the gaggletacks.”

Daan nods in agreement and both spilt up and search each box of the room. 

It didn’t take long until Daan found a box of gaggletacks. “Found them!” 

Dictatious turns to Daan and walks up beside him. He picks up the gaggletack. “So he is a changeling. Now we must find him and take him to the trials.” He turns to Daan and gives him a handful of gaggletacks. “Alright, Daan you search the south side, I’ll go to the north side and-”

A large purple troll walk into the cave and spot Dictatious and Daan. 

“Uh…” 

Daan tackles the large purple troll to the ground. 

“Oi get off of me!” 

Dictatious walks up to Krax as Daan pins him down. He takes a gaaletack and touches Krax with it. He turns into a human.

“AHA!!” Dictatious shouts. 

“I will never tell you anything!” The changeling said as he turns back to his troll form. 

Dictatious didn’t change expression. “HmmMmm...Daan keep him pin down for a second.” He said as he reach into his shorts pocket. 

“What are we going to do with him?” Daan ask as he struggle to pin down Krax. 

Finally, Dictatious pulls out a knife and put it near Krax’s neck. “Speak now.”

“ARE YOU CRAZY?!” Krax yells. 

“Woah woah! I thought we were going to bring him to the tribunal, not kill him!” Daan argue. 

“I was thought during my time in the Darklands, if your victim doesn’t talk...torture them until they do.” Dictatious said calmly. 

“I can see where Jess gets it from.” Daan comments. 

“Now come quietly or we will use your head as evidence.” 

“NEVER!!!” Krax growls and took out a glowing Dwarkstone. 

Daan gasp and let go of Krax. Krax lift the Dwarkstone in the air and shake it. 

“If I die, I’m taking you all with me!” Krax laughs. 

“Hide!” Dictatious order and they both ran to find shelter. 

A green light fill the cave, and now Dictatious and Daan are cover in Krax’s dust. 

“Well...there goes our evidence…” Daan sigh. 

“No wait, get a box of gaggletacks we must go to the tribunal!” 

 

Ruby, Jess, Hugo and Sasha wait outside the courtroom when Daan and Dictatious come running towards them. 

“We found evidece!” Daan said carrying the box. 

“It’s too late, the tribunal is making their decission now.” Ruby sigh. 

“No! It’s not too late! We must talk to Vendel!” Dictatious order. 

Ruby sigh. “I’ll try to get Vendel and...why are you two cover in dust?”

“It’s our evidence, our changeling evidece.” Dictatious explain. 

She give her husband a disturbing look. “Ok this is the most disturbing thing I’ve seen.”

“Nat focus! Now get Vendel! We need to speak to him!”

She nod. “Okay, just...stay here.”

 

After Ruby got Vendel during a break, everyone gather around in Vendel’s workspace.

“The break is almost over, this better be good.” Vendel said to Dictatious.

“We believe there is a changeling spy in Trollmarket.”

Vendel turns to Ruby. “Is this true?”

“The Janus Order is well know to have spies. It is very possible they’ve sent a spy for Gunmar.”

Vendel turns back to Dictatious. “Do you have any evidence?” 

He point at the dust on his body. “My evidence is on me after the changeling spy committed suicide when we found him!” 

“We also found boxes fill with these.” Daan said as he drop the box of gaggletacks in front of Vendel.

Vendel picks up a gaggletack and think. Jess, Hugo and Sasha glance at each other worried before Jess spoke up. 

“Vendel, as someone who worked closely with Bular, they’ve been plotting Gunmar’s escape before Milo became the Trollhunter.”

Then it hit Dictatious. “Jess is indeed right, we’ve been plotting Gunmar’s escape from the Darklands since he was in there! Milo had nothing to do with Gunmar’s escape!” 

“What if...there is more than one spy?” Jess ask. 

“I wouldn’t be surprise if the Janus Order send more than one spy.” Ruby add. 

“Vendel, Trollmarket may be in grave danger if there’s more than one spy!” Jess argue. 

Vendel stares at the father and daughter. “You know...if you are correct, then we are in bigger danger than we thought. We need to focus on the spies and put the trial on hold.”

Everyone sigh in relief. 

“You know, for ex Gumm-Gumm’s you two are very valuable in this case. You two stay close by while I talk to the tribunal about this important information.” 

Jess smiles and hugs Vendel. “Thank you so much for listening.”

Vendel hugs her back. “Now I must go before the break is over.”

Jess pull away from Vendel and Dictatious pat Jess’ shoulder. 

“Good job.” He whisper. 

“Thanks father.” Jess smiles at him. “I just hope it will be enough of Milo


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw of hints of past sexual assault.

Jess and Dictatious wait over an hour for Vendel. They both grew worried. Why hasn’t he gotten them yet?

“Something is wrong.” Jess finally comment. 

Dictatious nods, in deep thought. “Vendel should be here by now.”

“Jess?” 

Jess and Dictatious turned to Sol and Areo, who were walking towards them. 

Jess turned away from Sol, still showing her anger. Sol frowned at Jess’ reaction. 

“Are you going to see your father?” Dictatious ask. 

“I am.”

“Can we go with you? He was supposed to convince to tribunal to let us talk to them.” He ask.

Before Sol can answer, Ruby walks up to them. “It’s time for the tribunal to make there final choice on Milo. We should be there for Milo.” 

“We should go.” Jess mumbles as she walks to her mom. 

“We will talk later, just...we need too…” 

Sol nods to Dictatious. “ I understand. Go be with Milo. And tell him that Areo and I are hoping for the best for him.” 

He nods at Sol before he follows Ruby and Jess to the courtroom. 

Sol sigh sadly. Aero press his forehead on Sol’s leg. Sol looks down at their son. “I know, I have an idea to show Jess I still care for her. It’s just not the right time.”

Milo stands up word in his cage, he looks down at his family members and his love from high above them. They all look scared and worried. 

The tribunal members walk out to the platform and took there seats. Only one seat was empty. Vendel’ s seat. 

“Shall we begin.” Usurna announce. 

“Wait! Where is Vendel? We can’t continue without him!” Milo argue. 

“Silence!” Usurna shout at him. “We’ve made our decision.” 

She stood up and clear her throat. “Milo Galadrigal, you are guilty for releasing Gunmar the Black to the surface world and bring danger to Trollkind!”

Milo’s family gasp. 

“No! YOU CAN’T DO THAT!” Ruby shouts desperately as she begins to cry.

“Silence impure! You are not even supposed to be in Trollmarket, stay in your place!” 

Ruby wanted to attack her, but Dictatious grab her arms to stop her from jumping up and attacking her. 

“What about Vendel? He was suppose to talk to you about evidence of a spy!” Blinky argue. 

“Vendel never said such thing to me! Now enough arguments! Milo Galagrial, you will be sent to death into The Deep!” 

The cage begin to move as the cage slowly went towards the large cliff behind everyone.

Everyone turn there attention to Milo and follow the cage. 

“Milo! My son! No!” Ruby cries as she reach out to Milo.

“Mom, dad. It’s ok. I’ll get through this. I am the Trollhunter after all.” 

“I’m so sorry I failed you Milo.” Blinky comment. 

“No, you did fine Uncle Blinky, you all did your part to help me.” 

Dictatious run up to the cage to get closer to Milo. “Milo, remember these words...even the word hopeless-“

“-isn't word of hope.” Milo finish. 

Dictatious give him a sad smile and a nod. “Yes, my son. You must fight this! I know you are strong, you can do this! Just fight!” 

The cage moves over the large cliff and pause. Daan walked to the edge of the cliff. 

“Milo…”

“Daan….oh Daan...don’t forget, I love you so much.” He then turned to his family. “I love all of you so much. And thank you.” 

And with that, the cage dropped down the cliff. 

“MILO!!!!” Ruby shrieks. 

They watch as the chain went down, and down, and down. If finally stopped and the chains begin to move up. 

“Please be okay…” Sasha whispers. 

“Come on bro...be okay.” Hugo comments. 

The end of the chains came up. With no Milo at the end of it. 

Ruby gasp and hug Dictatious as she sob. Dictatious hug Ruby and he begins to form tears. 

Jess shook her head and turn to Daan to hug him. Daan stare at the chains before hugging Jess back. 

Sasha grab Blinky’s hand and squeeze it. “His...gone.”

Blinky sigh sadly. “We didn’t even say a proper goodbye…” 

Hugo clutch his fist and turn to the tribunal. “YOU JUST MURDERED MY BROTHER!!!! I WILL GET MY REVENGE!!!” He screamed at Usurna.

“Do that and you’ll be dead too.” She calmly said. 

“Done that. Worth it!” Hugo hisses two of Usurna’s guards grab Hugo and drag him out of the courtroom. 

 

Sol couldn’t find her father when she went to her nest room and gather the stuff she needed for Jess. As both Sol and Areo look for Jess they heard rumors about Milo’s trial. They ignore it, trying to focus on Jess.

Sol carried a large bag in their mouth. Areo has been following his mother everywhere and is confused about what they are doing. 

Finally Sol found Jess, she was crying alone under a large orange crystal. 

Sol had a bad feeling in their gut things went bad for the trial. She wanted to leave her be, but they went up to Jess anyways with Areo following them. Sol sits next to Jess. Jess responds with a growl and moves her body away from Sol. 

They frown, but they are not giving up that easily. They put the bag down and open it. 

Jess felt something being put on her head. She reached up and felt something soft. Then she can smell that sweet smell coming from the top of her head. She turns to Sol. “Flowers?”

Sol nods as they reach in the bag. “A flower crown, remember when we used to make those as children?”

Jess didn’t answer, she watched Sol pull out a large piece of raw deer meat. They put it down in front of Jess. “You must be hungry, you should eat.”

Sol got up and Sol and Areo were about to leave. 

“Wait!” 

Sol and Areo pause and turn to Jess. 

“It’s a lot of meat, do you and Areo want some?”

Sol smile. Areo smile big and rush to Jess. Jess smiles and rip a piece of meat and give it to Areo. Areo took it and begin to eat. 

Sol lay next to Jess as Jess tore a bigger piece for Sol. 

Sol, Jess and Areo ate quietly. Sol has a way to go, but this is a good start. Sol glances down at Jess who was crying quietly.

Sol swallow the piece of meat. “Are you ok?”

Jess shook her head. “Milo is gone. He died. Milo was sent to The Deep.”

Sol’s eyes widen. “No….Jess I’m so sorry.”

Areo can sense the sadness from Jess, not knowing what’s going on. He walks up to Jess and rest his head on her lap.

Sol lay next to Jess. “I’m so sorry, is there anything I can do?”

Jess turned to Sol and whipped the blood off her lips. “You’re father wasn’t at the trial after he said he will talk to the tribunal. Do you know where he went?”

They shook their head. “No. I haven’t seen him since this morning.”

“We have to find him.” Jess said.

“Agree.”

 

Milo open his six eyes. He can only see darkness. The only light that was down in The Deep is from his armor and eyes. It made him feel uneasy.

He can hear a familiar laughter from a distance.

He got up from the floor and summoned his sword in his hand. He look around, trying to find the sorce of the laughter.

“Hello Milo.”

Milo froze but then turn to stare at the orange troll. Same height. Same hair. Same horns. Same six eyes. Same three spikes on his back. 

“No…it can’t be….” Milo comment as he step back.

“That’s right Milo, it’s me. I’m your biggest fear!” The other Milo laughs before he swings his own sword of daylight.

The real Milo block it with is sword. “Why you? Why are you my biggest fear?”

The fake Milo laughs again. “No one loves you Milo! You’re only good for is sex! You’re no trollhunter, you are a whore!”

“Shut up!” The real Milo shouts as he swings is sword to the fake Milo. But he block him.

“It’s true, you just good for sex! They only want you for your body! Ever since you were young! Remember when you lost your virginity? You still have those marks on your bodies!”

“I SAID SHUT UP!!!!” Real Milo yells louder and swings his sword to the fake Milo’s head, but the fake Milo dodge it and kick the real Milo’s stomach, knocking him down on his back.

The fake Milo puts his knife to real Milo’s neck. “That’s why you whore around. You just want love, to be wanted. But with your mother, your brother and sisters...your father, especially father, abandoning you...you will never be wanted. Not even Daan loves you! His using you! Just like everyone else!”

Milo stares up at himself and begins to cry. Thoughts and memories went through his head. Thoughts of playing music with Daan. His father saving his life in the Darklands. His brother Hugo standing up for him. His mother snuggling with him when he gets nightmares as a child. His older sister Sasha playing with him. His little sister Jess telling him she loves him. His uncle Blinky teaching him to read.

His wrong. His so wrong. 

The fake Milo lift his sword and was about to stab his head. But real Milo grab the side of the swords sides.

Fake Milo’s expression change to shock.

Real Milo push the fake Milo’s sword away from his face and kick him off of him. Real Milo jump off and point the sword to fake Milo.

“No…..Daan loves me. Mother and father love me. Hugo, Jess and Sasha love me….uncle Blinky loves me….” real Milo breaths heavily. 

“I am loved! I am wanted! What happened to me was not my fault!” He swings his sword at fake Milo and fake Milo block the attack.

“I AM LOVED!!!!” A swing.

“I AM WANTED!!!!” Another swing.

“I AM MILO GALADRIGAL!!! THE TROLLHUNTER!!!! I AM-“

He stabs the fake Milo in the chest. Fake Milo’s eyes widen as he begins to fade away.

“I am. Milo the Wise.” 

Fake Milo faded into the air. Milo took the sword and put it on his back. He sighs and smiles proudly.


	38. Chapter 38

Jess Follow Sol and Areo into the Heartstone. They enter into Vendel’s work area, but it looks like Vendel is not here either.

Jess sighs. “Where is he? It’s like he disappear?” Jess ask.

Areo look around and notice a pile of rocks near Vendel’s desk. He wonders to it and notices the shapes looks familiar. Then he realized who it was. Areo’s eyes widen and run up to Sol, tugging on their tail.

Sol turned to Areo. “What is it, my child?”

Areo point at the rocks. Sol turn their body to the rocks and look closely at it. Then they saw the face of one of the rocks. The face of Vendel. Sol gasp and shook their head. “No….father!”

Jess realized what was happening gasp at the sight of Sol picking up Vendel’s face and hugging it. “No….”

Tears fell from Sol’s face. “No no no no….” they whisper.

Areo also begins to cry as he nuzzles on his mother’s leg.

Jess didn’t know what to say. First Milo, now Vendel. She watches Sol’s body tremble.

“I’ll...get everyone. You just…” Jess couldn’t finish her sentence, she just turned and walked away.

After Jess was gone, Sol let out a loud cry. “Father!!!!”

 

After Jess gathered everyone, Sol was laying on the other end of the room with Areo in their arms.

Blinky and Dictatious stare at the pile of rocks.

“There is another spy…and we didn’t realize it.” Blinky mumbles.

“It’s okay Blinkious, we-“

Blinky turn to Dictatious. “It’s not okay! I lost a close friend! Sol lost a father! Areo lost a grandfather! It’s far from okay!”

Dictatious gives him a hurt look. “Just like I lost a son.”

Blinky calmed by his brothers words. “I apologize...this is just a shock...who would do this?”

“I don’t know.” Dictatious sighs.

 

As Blinky and Dictatious talked, Fin and Jess walk to Sol and Areo. Sol didn’t look at them.

“Hey, Sol. We are so sorry about your loss.” Fin said.

“Yeah we really are. If you need anything please tell us.” Jess added.

They mumble something and move their body away from them. Fin and Jess look at each other and they sigh. Jess took off her flower crown that Sol give her and she put it on Sol’s head. Areo watch Jess do this.

“We both lost someone we love today.” She said sadly.

She turns to Fin and they both walk away, giving Sol and Areo some privacy. 

 

Ruby, Sasha, Daan, Aaarrrgghh and Hugo gather together to talk. 

“This is bad.” Sasha said.

“Very bad.” Aaarrrgghh agree. 

“We have to find the fucker who killed Vendel! I bet it was that queen bitch who sent Milo to his death!” Hugo spat. 

“Usurna? Don’t jump to conclusions Hugo!” Ruby argues. 

“No...Jess and father were waiting for Vendel while he talk to the tribunal….and Usurna is high ranking so he must had tried talking to her first and...” Sasha thought.

Aaarrrgghhh eyes grew a black and glowing green color. “Usurna kill Vendel! Usurna kill Milo! Usurna trader! Must stop Usurna!!!” Aaarrrgghh rowar. 

Aaarrrgghh’s sudden outburst cause Blinky, Dictatious, Fin and Jess to turn their attention to the group. 

Blinky rushed over to his mate and pet his green fur to calm him down. “Easy there love.” 

Aaarrrgghh’s eyes became normal with Blinky’s touch. 

“We have to do something!” Hugo said. 

“Let’s kill her!” Jess hiss. 

“No! She’s heavily guarded!” Dictatious argue.

Ruby thought about what Dictatious said. “If she’s been working for Gunmar and she’s heavily guarded...then….” 

“-then it’s our time to attack.” 

Everyone froze at the familiar voice. They turn and gasp as Milo walks toward them. 

“MILO!!!!” Ruby gasps and rushes to Milo and hugs him tightly. 

Sol and Areo look over and Areo gets up and rushes over to Ruby and Milo, running around in circles around them. Sol got up and joined the group. “Milo….” 

Milo smiles at his mom’s response. “Hey mom.” He looks over at the group and smirks. “Hey I miss you. All of you.”

As Ruby pull away, Dictatious slowly walks over to Milo and Ruby. He puts his hands on Milo’s shoulders. “H-how did you survive? No troll has ever survived The Deep…” 

Milo smiled at him. “I fought. And I won.” 

Dictatious pulls him in for a long hug. “My son….” 

Milo hugs him back as he looks up at Daan. Daan was nearly in tears. 

“Hey, my love.” 

“Milo….” Daan whispers.

Dictatious lets Daan have his moment with Milo. Daan pulls him in him into a hug. 

“Milo…”

“Hey…” He whispers. 

Daan leans down and they both share a loving kiss. “I thought, I will never see you again…” Daan said.

“Me too…” Milo responded. 

“This is sentimental and we are all relieved he is alive, but we have a Gunmar problem!” Blinky add. 

“It’s true, we have to stop him.” Fin agree. 

Jess took Fin’s hand. “Together. As a team.” 

Fin gives her a proud smile. 

“Indeed, so what’s the plan Trollhunter?” Blinky ask. Everyone turns their attention to Milo.

“Gunmar must be busy preparing his forces in the Janus Order. If we all go down there and fight him before he invades then we will stop him for good!” 

Everyone but Sol and Areo nods in agreement. Ruby notices this and walks up to Sol. 

“You should go with them. I’ll watch Areo for you.” Ruby reassured them. 

Sol nods gratefully. “Thank you Ruby.” 

 

It was very cramped in the large elevator made for a warlord. But with Daan, Aaarrrgghh and Sol taking up most of the room. Blinky, Fin, Dictatious, Sasha, Jess, Hugo and Milo are squish in the elevator. 

“You think we should go down one at a time?” Jess asked, struggling to breath. 

“Then there is no surprise attack.” Hugo explain.

“For once I agree with Hugo, we need a sudden attack to get Gunmar and all his army.” Fin agree. 

As they reach the bottom level, Milo summon his sword. “Everyone ready?” 

Everyone nod, Fin, Jess, Hugo, Sasha, Dictatious and Blinky took out their weapons. 

“Alright, let’s kick some ass!” Milo shouted as the doors opened apart. 

Everyone runs out and prepares for an attack. But what they saw was unexpected. Bones, troll and human bodies, and purple blood everywhere. 

Milo put his sword down and look around.

“Great Gonka Moka….” Blinky murmred. 

Dictatious walk up to one of the bodies and sniff it. “This is Gunmar’s doing.”

“The blood is still fresh.” Fin respond. 

“Gunmar must still be here.” Hugo reply. 

“Okay everyone, let’s split up so we can cover more ground.” Milo order. 

Everyone nods and they split up.

 

Milo wanders around the hallway alone, he can hear something in one of the rooms. He opens the door and a large screen playing a video of Strickler talking about how great Gunmar is or whatever. 

He walks in with his sword out. More fresh blood fill his nose. He hears a moaning pain sound. He turns to the source of the sound. His eyes widened. 

“Strickler?” 

Stickler, in his troll form, lay on the ground. He is covered in blood and scratches. 

Milo walks over to him and leans down. “Hey, what happen?” 

Strickler open his eyes. “Trollhunter...ugh….listen to me...you got to-” Strickler’s eyes widen as Milo was knock in the air by Gunmar. 

Milo hit on the screen and land on the ground. He looks up at Gunmar. 

“Trollhunter.” Gunmar growl. 

Milo got up and pointed his sword at him. “Gunmar!” 

Gunmar charged at him and Milo jumped away from him charging him. But Gunmar grabbed onto his neck as he jumped away from him. Milo tries swinging his sword at Gunmar but Gunmar only chuckle at him. 

A glowing green rock roll to Gunmar’s feet. Gunmar looked down, his eye widened and he dropped Milo and jumped away. 

Milo opened his eyes and saw the dwarkstone getting ready to explode. 

Milo gasps and roll out of the way as the dwarkstone explode. 

Gunmar looked over at the large group of trolls, ready to fight them. He got up and chuckled as his eye laid on Dictatious. 

“So my old advisor came back. How brave of you. But you are a fool for coming here. Just like back in the Darklands when you help me distract your rescue team as you escape with your son. You're not completely worthless Dictatious.” 

Dictatious glare at Gunmar. “At least I don’t sacrifice my son to do my own betting!” 

Gunmar growled at Dictatious’ comment. “Like you abandon your own family to work for me? Pathetic.”

Dictatious eyes widen at this. 

Milo got up and grabbed his sword. He runs and jumps up to Gunmar. 

“Enough talk.” He turns to Milo and hits him with his horns. Milo fell near Strickler. 

“ATTACK!” Milo orders.

Aaarrrgghh and Daan went charging after Gunmar. Gunmar charges back and hits Aaarrrgghh’s head as he grab Daan’s large horn and threw him on the other side of the room. 

Jess, Hugo and Sasha jump in the air. Hugo with his warhammer, Jess with her knives and Sasha with her sword land on Gunmar’s back. They were about to attack him with his weapons, but Gunmar knock them off their back, having them land on the floor. 

“No one hurts with my women!” Fin growls as he runs up to Gunmar, slide on the floor toward Gunmar’s feet. With his twin shackles, he cuts Gunmar’s legs. 

Gunmar roar as he fell on his kees. 

Now it’s Sol’s chance. They run up to Gunmar and pin him down. Aaarrrgghh help Sol pin Gunmar down. With both large trolls, Gunmar couldn't move. 

Before Milo can do anything, Strickler grab onto Milo’s arm. Milo turns to Strickler. 

“That’s….not...Gunmar….” Strickler murmured. 

Milo’s eyes widened as Strickler let him go. Milo took his sword and ran towards Gunmar. “SOL! AAAARRRGGHH! MOVE!!!”

 

Sol and Aaarrrgghh did as he said. Before Gunmar can do anything, Milo made a big slice on his side. 

A glowing blue light came from the cut. “Nooooooo!” Gunmar shouted but he then turned to Otto. 

Everyone but Milo was in shock. The polymorth has glowing blue eyes and has a big smirk on his face. Milo went up to Milo and grabbed his collar. “Where are you! Come and fight us coward!” 

“I already have what I wanted.” Otto in Gunmar’s voice said. His eyes and mouth beam out a blue color. 

Milo let go of Otto and everyone moved out of the way as Otto exploited, causing smoke to fill the room. 

Once the smoke is clear, Milo turns to Strickler and helps him up. 

“His in….Troll…” Strickler said before passing out. Milo gasp and turn to everyone. 

“He's in Trollmarket. We shouldn’t have left!” 

Sol gasp at this. “Areo….”


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Afric belongs too Firestartwriter22

It’s chaos in Trollmarket. Usurna reveal Gunmar's rule to Trollmarket. Gunmar is turning trolls into Gumm-Gumms using his Decimaar Blade as innocent trolls running away to save themselves and their family. 

Everyone sneaked in the back of Trollmarket and they hide in a safe area. Milo turns to everyone. “We must save everyone as we can. Daan, find my mom and your family to help us save everyone. Tell them to meet us at the Gyre station.” Milo orders. 

“I’m going with Daan. I need to make sure Areo is okay.” Sol said. 

“Do that.” Milo agree. 

Daan and Sol run out of the hiding spot. 

Jess pulls Fin to her. “Fin, our egg...we need to save it!” 

Fin was already thinking that. “Yes, we need to go to the nursery before Gunmar dose.” 

“Then hurry you two, save your egg and meet us at the Gyre station.” Milo orders. 

Fin grabs Jess’ hand and they sneak out of their hiding spot. 

“As for the rest of you, we need to save as many trolls as we can. Uncle Blinky will manage the Gyre. Is that a plan?” 

Everyone nods in agreement. 

“Good. Now let’s go.” Milo orders.

 

Ruby holds onto Areo tightly as they hide from Gunmar’s invasion in Trollmarket.

Areo begins to whimper as tears went down his face. 

“Shhh...it’s okay Areo...I’m here.” Ruby whispered to him. 

She turns to Nomura, Draal and Frida, who where also hiding. 

“Why aren’t we fighting? We should help them!” Draal whispers. 

“Don’t be an idiot! Gunmar’s army is growing and no Trollhunter in sight….I hope Daan and the other’s are okay.” Nomura whisper. 

Frida put her head against the rock. “Please Sasha...be okay….” She whispers. 

The rock that is blocking their view begins to rumble. Everyone stares in fear. Draal stood up and blocked everyone. “When this rock moves, I’ll fight them and you all run!” Draal order. 

Nomura shook her head and took out her shackles as she stood by Draal’s side. “Not without me. Frida, go with Ruby and Areo. We will fight them off.” 

“But mom!”

“That is an order!” Nomura snap at her. 

As the rock moves, Draal and Nomura get ready for an attack. 

Ruby holds onto Areo tight with Frida behind her. 

But once the rock was out of the way, standing at the entrance is Sol and Daan. 

“Mom! Dad! Frida!” Daan call. 

Draal and Nomura sign in relief. 

“My son, I knew you would come back!” Draal said proudly. 

Areo sees his mother and jumps out of Ruby’s arms and runs over to them. 

Sol picks up Areo with their mouth. 

“Milo orders us to gather as many Trolls as we can and take them to the Gyre station!” Daan said. 

“As the Trollhunter wishes!” Draal said and turned to Nomura and Frida. “Let’s go!” 

Nomura and Frida nod and they follow Daan out of their hiding place. 

Ruby goes up to Sol. “Go to the Gyre. Keep Areo save! I’ll be there.” Ruby said. 

Sol nodded and took Areo to the Gyre. 

 

Fin and Jess ran into the nursery. They are not the only ones who came to save their egg. Many parents came to save their eggs too. 

Jess and Fin rush over to their nest where their large egg is resting. Jess took the egg into her arms. “Got it! Let’s-”

A loud roar came from outside the nursery. Jess’ heart fell into her stomach. “It’s Gunmar…” She whispers to Fin.

Fin block his mate and his egg from Gunmar’s shadow. He notice there are many eggs that haven’t been saved. Many parents hugging each other and their eggs as they know they will be their last moments together. 

Fin shook his head and then turns to Jess. “I’m going to distract Gunmar. Make sure everyone and their eggs are safe. And whatever you do. Do not come back for me.”

Jess eyes widen and she shook her head. “No...Fin…” 

Fin reaches the back of his neck to untie his blue bandana his mother gave to him. Once untied, he tied it around Jess’ neck. At this point Jess was in tears. 

“Fin…” 

Fin holds onto Jess. “Jess….I love you. I love you so much. I know this is going to be difficult but I have to do this. To save you. To save our whelp. And to save everyone here.” He reaches to Jess’ check and wipe her tears away. “Stay strong for me, and our whelp. They need their mother.”

Jess nods. “I love you Fin.”

“I love you too.” 

He leans down and gives Jess one last passionate kiss. 

Gunmar comes into the nursery and the parents begin to panic and scream. 

Fin pulls away from Jess and he grabs onto his twin shackles. “Now go! Go!” 

Jess didn’t want to go. She wanted to stay and help fight. But this is for their whelp and everyone in the nursery. 

By this point Fin is already running towards Gunmar. 

Jess takes in a deep breath. “Everyone follow me! Grab as many eggs as you can and follow me!” Jess ordered the parents. 

“GUNMAR!!!” Fin yells at him. 

Gunmar looks down at Fin. 

“Fight me! Not them!” Fin growls. 

Gunmar only smirk. “Pathetic.” 

Jess made sure everyone is out and all the eggs are safe. Jess turned to see Fin and Gunmar fighting. 

As Fin tries to jump in the air and cut Gunmar, Gunmar uses his blade and swings at Fin. Fin fell to the ground bleeding. 

“NO!!!” Jess cried. She wanted to run to him, but two parents pulled her away from the scene. 

 

Hugo and Sasha were busy sneaking a group of trolls into the gyre room when he heard screaming. 

Hugo turns to Sasha. “I’ll be right back!” 

Sasha nods. “Don’t take too long.” She said and she and the group left. 

Hugo rushed to where the source of the noise was. There was a large, green female troll who had many pierces on her pointy ears and many small spikes on her arms and chest. 

“LET GO GUMM-GUMM SCUM!!!” She yells. 

Hugo took out his war hammer and make the handle bigger . He rush to one of the one of the Gumm-Gumms and he jump in the air. 

“LET HER GO FUCKER!!” He yells as he hits the Gumm-Gumm in the head, causing him to let go of the female troll’s arm. 

As the Gumm-Gumm fell on the floor and Hugo lands on his hooves, he turns to the other Gumm-Gumm to attack him. But the women’s arm grew a sharp sword and stab the other Gumm-Gumm.

Hugo’s jaw drop as she stabs the Gumm-Gumm. After the Gumm-Gumm turns to stone, she turns to Hugo and give him a thankful smile. 

“Thank you for that.” She said but she frown and push Hugo away to stab the other Gumm-Gumm who almost attacked Hugo. 

After the other Gumm-Gumm is dead, she put her sword back to her arm. She turns back to her. “My name is Afric.”

Hugo stared at her with awe. 

Afric couldn’t help but laugh. “You always this impress when you see someone kill a Gumm-Gumm?” 

Hugo snapped out of it. “Uhhh...we need to go to the Gyre station!” 

Afric nods. “Agree. We need to get out of here before more fuckers show up.”

She grab's Hugo's arm and drags Hugo to the Gyre station Hugo continues to look up at her with awe. “Wow...she’s so amazing.” He mumbles.

 

Blinky is setting the Gyre coordinates as Dictatious help the trolls get into the Gyre. After he could fit the last troll into the Gyre, he turned into the crowd and saw Ruby. 

“Nat…” He sighs in relief. 

“Close the door Dictatious! We don’t have much time!” Blinky orders. 

Dictatious close the Gyre door and rush down the stairs as the Gyre left the Gyre station. 

Dictatious move through the crowd to Ruby. 

“Natasha!” He calls. 

Ruby turns to Dictatious. “Dictatious!” 

He went up to Ruby and they hugged. “I’m glad you are okay!” 

“Me too. Sasha, Jess and Hugo are here .... Where is Milo?” 

He looks up at her. “Is he still out there?” 

Ruby looks around, she sees Jess holding her egg and crying, Hugo is with a large green female troll, and Sasha is with Frida, Draal, and Nomura. She also notice Sol and Areo is in the back of the Gyre room with Aaarrrgghh. 

“I don’t see him.” She said. 

Dictatious took Ruby’s hands. “He will be okay.”

The empty Gyre came back and Blinky opened the door. “Alright, next group! Quickly!” 

 

Meanwhile, Milo and Daan guides three trolls to the Gyre station. Daan opens the entrance to the Gyre and guide the three trolls in. 

“Is that the last of them?” Daan ask. 

“Yeah. I don’t know if the Gyre station can fit more trolls.” Milo said. 

“THERE THEY ARE!!! GET THEM BEFORE THEY ESCAPE!!!” 

Milo’s eyes widen as Usurna order a group of Gumm-Gumm’s to attack. 

“Go!” Milo shout to Daan. “I’ll fight them!” 

“Oh no you don’t!” Daan grabs Milo and rushes into the Gyre. 

“CLOSE THE DOOR!!!” Daan yells as he carries Milo into the Gyre station. 

Aaarrgghh quickly shuts the door and takes out the horngazel and locks the door. “Locked!” 

“We must hurry before the door gets knocked down!” Blinky said as the Gyre begins to move, but the door to the tunnel closes. 

Blinky gasps. “WE'RE LOCKED IN!!!!” 

Everyone hears the door being crashed into. 

“Door can’t hold on longer!” Aaarrrgghh warned. 

“We must fight them!” Draal growls as he prepares to fight. 

Nomura took out her weapons and stood by Draal’s side. 

Jess looks around the Gyre station. Parents holding onto their eggs and young. Children crying. She looks over at her big sister holding Frida’s hand as they prepare to fight. She then glances over at Sol, holding onto Areo as they begin to cry. She then glances at Hugo who has his war hammer out. Jess looks down at her egg as she takes out the Skathe-Hrün from her pocket. 

She rushes to her parents and gives Ruby the egg. “Hold this!” 

Ruby took the egg in her arms as she watched Jess run up to the Gyre station. She made the Skathe-Hrün bigger. 

“Jess! What are you doing?!” Dictatious shout. 

“There is another way out!” Jess said as she lifts the Skathe-Hrün in the air. 

“NO JESS!!! YOU’LL GET KILLED!!!” Milo shouts. 

Everyone turns their attention to Jess. 

Jess ignored Milo and closed her eyes to focus. Purple light coming from the Skathe-Hrün surrounds everyone. She moans in pain as she tries to make a portal. She opens her eyes and her six eyes became dark. Cracks begin to form under her eyes. 

“IT’S KILLING HER!!!” Milo shout. 

“JESS!!!” Ruby gasp.

Milo rushes up to Jess. “You’re not doing this alone!!” He yells as he grabs the Skathe-Hrün and the portal begins to form above Jess and Milo. 

Hugo knows what he needs to do. He runs up to the station to join his triplet brother and sister. “Looks like you two need help!” Hugo shouted as he grabbed the handle. 

Milo smiles at Hugo. 

“They need me.” Sasha said as she lets go of Frida’s hand and rushes up to them. 

“Sis!” Hugo responded. 

“Don’t forget about me!” Sasha responded as she took the other end of the handle. 

Dictatious pulls Ruby into his arms as the portal forms. “They’re doing it…” 

Ruby stares up at the portal as she holds the egg tightly in her arms. 

A flash of purple fills the Gyre room. 

As the light clears, the Gumm-Gumm managed to knock the door open. They charge in. Ursuna walks in and her eyes widen in shock. The Gyre station is empty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing the scene with Jess and Fin made me shake. Rip Fin. I enjoyed writing you


	40. Chapter 40

Milo opened his eyes and noticed he is no longer in the Gyre station, instead he is outside in the forest. Lucky for them, the sun just set. Milo sit up and look around. “Jess?” 

He sees his parents with the egg. Hugo, Sol, and Areo at the other end of him. Milo’s eyes land on Jess, who was laying on the ground. 

Milo gasp and crawls over to Jess. He pulls her close to him and to check if she's okay.

“Jess! Wake up! Please wake up!”

Once they got up, Ruby and Dictatious saw Milo trying to wake up Jess. They rush over to them. The parents watch as Milo tries to wake Jess up. Tears form in Ruby’s eyes. 

"Oh Jess..." Ruby mumbles worrying. 

“Come on sis, wake up!” Milo begs. 

Jess coughs and opens her eyes. “Fin?”

Milo sighs in relief. 

Jess quickly sits up and looks around. “Fin?! Fin!” She turns to Milo. “Have you seen Fin?”

Milo shook his head worriedly. “No...I haven’t.”

Sol walks up behind Ruby and Dictatious with Areo. 

Jess looks up at her parents and Sol. “Have you seen Fin?”

The three shook their heads.

She gasps and turns to Milo. “We have to go back to Trollmarket to save him!”

Sol’s eyes widen. They notice Fin’s bandana is around Jess’ neck. “Fin is back there?!”

Jess begins to tremble. “W-we went to the nursery to save our egg and....he wanted to stay behind...to save the rest of the eggs in the nursery.”

Milo stared at Jess in disbelief. “No....” 

“Oh Jess...” Ruby mumbles.

Sol shook their head with tears in their eyes and turned away. Feeling hurt, sad and angry. 

“We have to go back!” Jess said again.

“Jess...we can’t. Think about your whelp.” Milo said as he began to cry.

“What about Fin?!?!” Jess yells.

“Fin is dead Jess...”

Jess looks at Sol.

“And you killed him.” They finish.

Milo turns to Sol in shock. “What?!”

Before Milo could say anymore, Sol turns to them with tears flowing from their eyes. “JESS TOOK MY LOVE AWAY FROM ME! I WAS WITH HIM FIRST AND JESS COMES ALONG AND TAKES HIM AND EVEN HAS A EGG WITH HIM!!!” Sol yells at them. Even Areo looks scared of his mother. 

Milo growls at Sol but before he said anything, Hugo storms to Sol. 

“SHUT THE FUCK UP SOL IT’S NOT JESS’ FAULT FIN DIED! DON’T YOU DARE BLAME THIS ON MY GRIEVING SISTER!” Hugo yells at them. 

Dictatious turns to Ruby. “Go, keep the egg safe.” He whispers. 

Ruby nods and jumps up in the tree. Dictatious got between Sol and Hugo. 

“YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND HUGO! YOU NEVER UNDERSTOOD WHAT LOVE IS NO ONE WILL LOVE YOU!!!” Sol yells back.

A hurt expression grew on Hugo’s face. He growls louder at Sol. 

“ENOUGH!!!” Dictatious yells as he pushes them away from each other. 

“It’s....my fault...” Jess cries. 

“No it’s not Jess.”

“YES IT IS MILO!!!” She yells, everyone turns to her. 

“It’s my fault I ran away from my family. It’s my fault I’ve been abused by Bular because I loved Bular! It’s my fault that Fin died! I should have stayed back there to save the eggs from Gunmar, not him! I’m not worth it! I’ve never been worth a life as important as Fin’s! ALL OF THIS IS MINE FAULT!” 

“Jess..”

“SHUT UP MILO AND LEAVE ME ALONE! ALL OF YOU!” She yells as rushes on all sixes away from everyone. 

“Jess! Come back!!” Milo calls. But Jess is gone. 

Milo glares at Sol and gets up and storms to them. “Leave!” 

Sol stares at Milo in shock. “What?”

“GO! YOU LEAVE MY FAMILY ALONE! YOU AND JESS WERE FRIENDS BUT THEN BULAR...AND THEN FIN...I’M DONE WITH THIS BULLSHIT! FRIENDS ARE SUPPOSED TO BE HAPPY FOR EACH OTHER NOT BRING EACH OTHER DOWN! YOU WERE JESS’ ONLY FRIEND AND YOU GET JEALOUS WHEN SHE FINALLY FOUND HAPPINESS! NOW GO!!!”

“But where would we-“

“I DON’T CARE! Just....LEAVE!” 

Sol felt their chest heavy. They look down at their son, who is hiding from Milo’s yelling. They growl at Milo. “Fine! We don’t need a bunch of murders anyways!” Sol pick up Areo with their mouth and left.

Milo shook his head as Dictatious turn Milo. “Isn’t that a little too much?”

“Yes, but I don’t care right now. I need to take care of my little sister and the survivors.” Milo responds as he walks to Hugo. “Hugo, go find Sasha and the rest of the trolls and meet us back here.”

“Fine by me.” Hugo agree, still angry at Sol as he left. 

“I’m going to check on Jess, make sure she is okay. You and mom stay and wait for Hugo with the others. Make sure that egg is okay.” Milo told his dad.

Dictatious nods. He turns to Ruby, who jumps out of the tree. 

Milo went into the forest, leaving Dictatious and Ruby alone. 

“I need to check on Walt.” Ruby finally said. “Do you mind watching the egg while I see if his okay? He may be a useful ally for us.” She explained.

Dictatious nods in agreement and took the egg from Ruby. “Just stay safe, okay?” 

“I will.” She gives him a smile before she jumps into a tree as she leaves Dictatious behind. He sits down and hugs the egg to his chest.

 

Jess laid in the grass under a tree. She hugged her knees to her chest and sobs. “Fin…..I’m so sorry…..” She whispers. She can hear someone coming but she doesn’t look up. 

Milo sat next to her. “Hey sis.” 

She didn’t respond. Milo looks over to her and reaches out to her and gives her a hug. “I’m so, so sorry Jess.” 

She turns to Milo and rests her head in his arm. “Oh Milo, it should have been me.” 

“No Jess, it shouldn’t. The whelp needs you. They need their mother to be there for them.”

“But….they won’t get to meet their father. Fin would never be able to meet his whelp…..I want Fin and I to be happy. To have lots of kids….but that’s not going to happen.”

“I know. But you have me, Hugo, Sasha, mom and dad, Uncle Blinky-”

“It’s not the same Milo!” She snaps at him and looks up at him. “I love him! I want to be with him! Unlike Bular he treats me with kindness and love!”

"I know. I’m going to miss him too. He is my best friend. But Jess, we must be strong for him. For his and your whelp. He would want that. That’s what I would want if I died and Daan was raising a whelp.” 

She didn’t say anything. 

“Come on Jess, let’s go back. Everyone is worried about us.”

“What about Sol?” Jess scoff. 

“I sent them away. They won’t bother you. What Sol said is not true. You are loved Jess. By Fin, by me, by our family. And soon by your whelp. You are strong, and I’m proud to call you my sister.” 

“Thanks. Let’s just go.” 

 

Sols’ four dark eyes are watery and swollen from crying. They rest by a river. Areo snuggle next to his mom as they look in the river. They shook their head at their reflection. “What am I going to do now?” They ask themselves. 

Areo and Sol can hear large footsteps coming towards them. Sol’s head shot up and turned to Areo. “Hide!” They order. 

Areo looks scared but did what he was told. He rushed behind some boulders and Sol got up to prepare for a fight. 

Gunmar the Black himself, mouth cover in blood, smirk at Sol. “The Ombre.” 

Sol growls at Gunmar. “Gunmar!”

“Looks like you are not protected under the Trollhunter anymore. You might be useful to me.” 

“Leave me alone!” They yell. 

Gunmar put his hand out and summoned his Decimaar blade. Once the blade is in his hand, he points it at Sol. “You will with come quietly or I will force you to work with me!” 

“NEVER!!!” They yell as they charge him. Gunmar sticks out his horns out as Sol but heads with him. They push agenst each other. Areo whimpers at his mother. He went out of his hiding spot and tried to head but Gunmar’s leg. Gunmar notices the little whelp and notices how much he looks like Bular. His good eye widened. “Bular…” 

This gives Sol the chance to grab his horns and throw him. Gunmar hit his back at a large tree, causing the tree to fall. He got up and watched as Sol took Areo in their mouth to run. 

Gunmar growls, quickly gets up and runs to them. After Sol has Areo in their mouth, Gunmar tackles Sol to the ground. Sol let out a yelp, causing them to drop Areo. 

Areo fell to the ground, hitting his head. 

Gunmar took the Decimaar blade and put it near Sol’s face. Glowing stream of light surrounds Sol’s head. Sol began to scream. 

“You will serve me. Like how you served my son.” Gunmar mumbles. 

Soon Sol’s four eyes turn a glowing blue. They relax. Gunmar got off of Sol and turned to Areo. 

Areo growls at Gunmar in fear. Gunmar only smirk. “You want to be with your mother, grandson? Then come quietly. You will be safe with me.” 

 

Milo looks around the scared crowd of trolls. Children being held by their parents, widows crying, the injured being cared for. He spots Hugo and a large green troll interact with the injured. Jess holding onto her egg, rocking it carefully. Sasha is sitting with Frida. His parents helped Strickler with his wounds. Daan and Aaarrrgghh are trying to comfort the children who lost their parents. 

“Master Milo, what are we going to do now? Who is going to lead us without Vendel?” Blinky asked. 

Milo turned to his uncle. He took out his sword that was resting on his back. He cleared his throat loud enough for everyone to hear. Everyone pauses and looks at Milo and Blinky. 

“Kneel uncle Blinky.” 

Blinky gave him a weird look but did as he told. Milo turn to the crowd. 

“As Trollhunter, I assign Blinkious Galagrigal as your new tribe leader.” 

Blinky gasp and look up at Milo. Milo gently placed the soft side of his sword on each top of Blinky’s shoulder. “From now on, you will listen to Blinkious as your new leader.” 

Milo made an upward motion to his uncle and Blinky got up. 

“I-I don’t understand….why me?” 

Milo placed his hand on Blinky’s shoulder. “Because you believed in me. And I believe in you to be a good leader. We are counting on you.” 

Blinky begins to get tears in his eyes. “Oh Milo…” 

“Don’t make it weird Blinkious!” Dictatious call out. 

Blinky glares at his brother but then turns to the crowd. “Sunrise will be here soon and we must find shelter. Ruby, Nomura, and Strickler will help guide us to shelter. We will rest and gain our strength, for Gunmar the Black will have an army.”

The crowded nod in agreement and they bow to Blinky. Blinky smiles at the crowd, even his own brother bow to him with some convincing from his wife. “I-I need to get used to this.” 

“It will grow on you, fast.” Milo chuckles.


	41. Chapter 41

Ruby and Strickler found a large abandoned warehouse at the edge of Arcadia the day Jess rescue everyone. It’s been two weeks since Gunmar invaded Heartstone Trollmarket and everyone was settling in the warehouse. It was big enough for all the trolls to stay in but it's not as roomy as Trollmarket. 

Blinky has been very occupied with managing the trolls, so much so Milo has been missing out on his training. 

Jess is still grieving over Fin and she’s been feeling sick since she opened that portal. She is alway with her egg, and when she does rest, a family member watches over the egg for her. She never once removed Fin's blue bandana around her neck. 

Hugo, Sasha, Milo, Daan, Aaarrrgghh Frida, and Draal would take turns keeping a watch out for Gumm-Gumm scouts who may learn where their hideout is. They had a few unlikely nights where some scouts found their hideout. But never of the scouts return back to Trollmarket.

Tonight was Hugo and Milo’s turn to patrol the area. Hugo sharpened one of Jess’ knives with his arm when Milo sits next to him. 

“Hey.”

Hugo glances at Milo. “Sup?” 

“I notice you are spending time with that large green woman...you know the one with the jewelry on her horns?” 

Hugo went back to sharpening the knife. “So?” 

“You like her?” 

Hugo pause and look at Milo. “Why do you care?” 

He shrug. “Just curious.” 

Hugo put the knife down. “I do like Afric a lot. She is strong and beautiful. And yet kind hearted.” 

Milo smiled. “You should ask her out on a date.” 

Hugo roll his eyes. “Now is not the best time to date Milo.”

“Come on, everyone has found love but you. Sasha has Frida, I have Daan, Jess...”

He frowned when he mentioned Jess. “Well….she did have someone. But Daan and I can cover your lookout shift while you get to know Afric.” 

“Thanks brother. But who would ever love me?” Hugo ask. 

“Are you still upset what Sol said to you? You know they said that out of anger and grief, they didn’t mean it.” 

“You sure? Sol is my friend. Or so I thought.” Hugo mumbled. 

“Look, go inside and ask Afric for a date. You deserve it." Milo nudged Hugo’s arm.

Hugo sighs and looks at Milo. He grew a smile. “Fine. You going to be okay out here alone?” 

“Yeah. Now go in there before someone else gets her.” 

Hugo laughs as he got up and went into the warehouse. Milo sighs and looks out to the forest. 

“Milo, may I speak to you?”

He turned to his father, who was walking towards him. “Oh sure. Sit.” 

Dictatious sit next to Milo. “Son, I’m going to be blunt with you. You won’t be able to defeat Gunmar.” 

Milo raise an eyebrow.

“It’s true. At least not under Blinkious’ training methods.”

“How do you know that?” Milo asked. “Uncle Blinky has trained me for a long time. Hell, I killed Bular and Angor Rot!”

“Yes, but my brother has been training you all wrong. Bular and Angor are easy. Gunmar, he is more difficult to defeat. Even with the eclipse sword it’s difficult to kill him.” 

Milo stares at him. “Then what should I do?” 

“Let me train you. I worked with Gunmar for centuries, I know his weaknesses. I know his personality. He shows no mercy. He will do whatever it takes to get what he wants. You have a kind heart son, but a kind heart will not kill Gunmar. What do you say? Let your old man train you?” 

“You haven’t told Uncle Blinky about this, have you?” 

“He won’t approve of my teaching methods.” 

“Fine. I won’t tell Uncle Blinky and I’ll let you train me.” 

“Good. And don’t tell your mother about this either.” Dictatious pat Milo’s shoulder and got up. “We will start in the morning in the sewers. Don’t be late.” 

Milo watches his dad leave. “Alright.” 

 

As the sun was rising, it was safe for Milo to leave his post and he went inside the warehouse. He wonders around the large warehouse.Trolls are either eating socks, or talking to each other. 

He spots Blinky talking to Aaarrrgghh, who is wearing a Gumm-Gumm mask that they manage to have from the last Gumm-Gumm scout that found their hideout.

“I told you not to wear that mask inside the warehouse!” Blinky lecture to his mate. 

“How are things going Uncle Blinky?” Milo asked. 

Blinky and Aaarrrgghh turned to Milo and Aaarrrgghh took off the mask. 

“I have all my four hands full, it seems like no one listens to me Master Milo!”

“I listen!” Aaarrrgghh said with a smile. 

“Yes, my love, and I appreciate that. But no one else seems to listen to me! I always thought Vendel's grumpy attitude made him a difficult leader, but now I learn it’s part of survival.” He sighs. “It looks like I have to postpone training for another week.”

“It’s fine Uncle Blinky, we all have a lot in our hands. Training can wait. Just don’t overdo yourself. But I do have a request from Aaarrrgghh.” 

Milo looks up at Aaarrrgghh. “We need a spy. And since you are the only Krubera…”

“Glad too.” Aaarrrgghh said without question, he put the mask back on. 

Milo notices Blinky looks worried about his mate’s safety. He puts his hand out Blinky’s shoulder to comfort him. “Hey it’s okay. I’m sure Aaarrrgghh will be okay. Say, you two relax for the day. Spend time with each other. I’ll be in charge while you two are spending time together.”

Milo leans into Blinky’s ear. “There is a part of the warehouse that is empty and no one gose to. Just make sure you both are quiet while doing any activities in there.” 

Blinky’s eyes widen and gasp like his offended. “MASTER MILO!!!” 

He chuckles. “Don’t be like that. Just have a good time.” 

Milo patted his shoulder before leaving. 

“Been a while.” Aaarrrgghh point out. 

Blinky looks up at Aaarrrgghh. “Well you are right. Let’s enjoy our time together.” 

Aaarrrgghh put out his large arm and Blinky placed his hand on his lover's arm as they headed towards the back. 

 

After the sun was up, Milo went underground while no one was looking. He wandered around the sewers until he found Dictatious, waiting for him in an open area.

Milo was expecting fighting dummies and targets. Instead, Dictatious was holding a knife. He glances at Milo. “You’re late.” 

“Apologize, I was waiting until it was clear to-”

“Sit. We need to talk before you’re training.” 

Milo looks at him in surprise. Usually his father is more caring, like back at the tribunal. But this is a new side of him. 

Milo sit down on the wet ground. Dictatious circle him, holding the knife. Milo notice the other knives hanging off his shorts. 

“I may be your father, and you are my son, but that doesn’t mean I will go easy on your training. Gunmar the Black is ruthless, a killer, he shows no mercy. That is why I will be more difficult with you on your training. Do I make myself clear Milo?” 

He nods. 

“Good. Now get up and summon your armor.” 

Milo did as he was told and summoned his armor and sword. Just as he was done, Dictatious ran up to him and began his attack. 

Milo block his attack with his sword. 

“Very good reflex.” Dictatious comments before he made another attack.

Milo blocks Dictatious lower attack with his arm. Everytime Dictatious made an attack, Milo would block it. Dictatious back away from Milo, breathing heavily. 

“I see you are fearful. Good. Fear heightens your reflex, you pay more attention to attacks.” Dictatious runs up to Milo to attack him again. 

Milo blocks that attack. “Yeah I know.” 

“Do you know rule number three?” Dictatious ask as he kicks him in the gronk noks. 

Milo’s eyes widened and fell on the floor. Dictatious shook his head disappointed. 

“Remember to use rule number three as an advantage, son.” Dictatious put out his hand. 

He took his hand and Dictatious pulled him up, only to pull him closer and to put a knife against his chest. 

“Do you know rule number two?” 

Milo looks down at the knife and nods. “Always finish the fight.”

“Indeed. And you must follow rule number two. The faith of the world expects you to kill Gunmar.”

He let Milo go as he walked away to grab something as he put the knives away. “Don’t worry about the knives, it’s a fake knife, it can’t kill you.” 

Milo watches as Dictatious grabs a long Kali. He spins it around and points the Kali at Milo. “Ready for your next lesson?” 

Milo grasp on the handle of his sword and charge at him. Dictatious block his attack with the Kali and push the sword away. 

Milo made a groaning sound as he was being pushed. “I didn’t know you could fight like that.” 

“There is a lot you don’t know about me boy.” Dictatious hit Milo’s ankle with the end of the Kali hard. 

“Ow!” 

This causes a distraction. Dictatious stab Milo with the end of the Kali in Milo’s stomach, causing Milo to fall backwards on his back. 

Dictatious points the end of the Kali between Milo’s six eyes. “You need more work boy.” 

Milo scoffs at him. “Fine, I get it!”

Dictatious put the Kali down and back away. “We are going to be here for a while.”


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vrasca belongs to Niel

Aaarrrgghh wonders around of what once was Trollmarket. With a Gumm-Gumm mask and a large spear in his hand, he looks like a Gumm-Gumm. 

He went into the old Hero’s Forge to spy on Gunmar. What he saw, he couldn’t believe. 

Gunmar was sparing with some of his soldiers. That part wasn’t surprising. What was surprising was Sol standing on the side watching. Their four eyes glow a bright blue color. 

Under Sol’s legs, is a scared Areo. 

Aaarrrgghh gasp quietly. “No…”

Gunmar knocks one of the soldiers with his large horns. 

Usurna and a Kurbera solder walk into the Hero’s Forge, walking pass Aaarrgghh. Aaarrrgghh stood still and did not say a word. 

“Report!” Gunmar orders to Usurna. 

“Our scouts never return.”

Gunmar roar and grab the Gumm-Gumm, who was already on the ground, and snap his head off. 

Areo gasp as the reaction and hide behind Sol’s leg. 

“Gunmar, may I suggest we use the weapons the humans use? They have explosives that can destroy cities! We can use it as an advantage!”

Gunmar turns to her. “And then what? We are only strong when the night has fallen! That is why we must bring back the Eternal Night!” 

Aaarrrgghh’s eyes widen. 

“Understood Dark Underlord...but how are we going to bring the Eternal Night?” She asked.

“I found my old advisor’s collection of books in his son’s library. I found they key to bring the Eternal Night writing by the Trollhunter’s grandfather. The key to the Eternal Night is the Pale Lady herself!” 

“The Pale Lady? But she disappeared after the battle of Killahead bridge! How are we going to find her?” Usurna ask. 

“I will be going on a quest to bring back the Pale Lady.” Gunmar said as he glances to Areo. “Now leave me be, I want to talk to my grandson.” 

Usurna bowed to him before she left. 

“Come to me boy.” Gunmar order. 

Areo shook his head. But Sol bend their head down and push him towards him. Aaarrrgghh watch in fear as the scared whelp is in front of Gunmar. 

Gunmar bends down to get closer to Areo. 

“My grandson...you will be just like your father. A mighty and loyal warrior. When you grow up and I pass, you will take over my throne and inherit the Decimaar Blade!”

Aaarrrgghh watch as the scared and confused whelp look up at Gunmar. Gunmar pat Areo’s head. 

Gunmar remove his large claws from Areo’s head. “You will learn the Gumm-Gumm ways, Areo. You may leave.” 

Areo nod and and glance at his mother, who was still in a trance. He sighs before rushing away, running pass Aaarrrgghh. 

When Gunmar turned his back away, Aaarrrgghh followed Areo out of the Forge. 

 

Areo wonder around the old trollmarket. He went to the dying Heartstone. He looked around the gray stone around him. He whimpers sadly and begins to cry. 

A large Gumm-Gumm came towards Areo. Areo notice the shadow and turn to the masked Gumm-Gumm. He backs away. 

The Gumm-Gumm took off his mask, revealing it was Aaarrrgghh. Aaarrrgghh smile down at the whelp. “It ok. I here to rescue.”

Areo smile and runs up to Aaarrrgghh and hug his arm. Aaarrrgghh smiles at him warmly and hugs him back. He then looks around to see if anyone is watching. Once safe, he walks over to Vendel’s old desk. He found some paper and ink and quill. He begins writing in Trollish. After Aaarrrgghh finish the letter he turns to Areo. 

“We go back. We tell them about Gunmar.” Aaarrrgghh puts the mask back on and leans down with his arms out. 

Areo goes up to Aaarrrgghh and allow Aaarrrgghh to pick him up. 

 

As they head to the stairs to the surface land, Aaarrrgghh had a bad feeling in his gut. 

“WHERE IS HE??? FIND HIM!!!” 

Aaarrrgghh can hear the cries of Gunmar throughout Trollmarket. He rushes to the blue crystal stairs with Areo and the note in hand. 

Once arrive at the stairs Aaarrrgghh discover it was heavily guarded. 

Aaarrrgghh has no other choice. He put Areo down and turned to him as he took off his mask. He gives Areo the gaggletack and the note. “You go. Find Milo and others. Give them note. Understand?” 

Areo took the note and gaggletack and nod. 

Aaarrrgghh smile and nod. “I distract. You go. Stay safe.” 

Aaarrrgghh runs up to the guards and roars loudly before running away. The guards immediately chases Aaarrrgghh, allowing a clear area for Areo to go. With the note and gaggletack in his mouth, he jumps up the stairs and begins his climb. 

 

In the forest, Hugo and Afric laugh as they walk side by side. 

“Oh Hugo, that’s hilarious!” Afric chuckles. 

“Yeah! And the best part is, Milo doesn’t know about it! He thought he replaced it!” Hugo laughs. 

Afric joins in the laugh and their hands touch. Afric looks down at Hugo and holds his hand. Hugo pauses as he notices the touch of his hand. He looks up at her. 

“I’m having a really great time Hugo.” 

He smiles at her. “Me too. I’m glad I get to know you a lot better. Would you like to do this again?” 

She smiles big. “Of course. I would love to spend time with you.”

Hugo gives her a happy look. “Me too. You are a wonderful troll.”

She chuckles. “Thanks.” 

Hugo’s ear twitch as he hears something coming from the bushes. He turns to the bush and block Afric. “Stay behind me.”

Afric looks a bit worried but also ready to fight if she needs to.

Suddenly a small, black figure came out of the bush. Hugo gasp. “Areo?” 

Areo looks tired and scared but he is relieved he found someone. He rushes to Hugo and gives him the letter. 

Hugo took the letter and he read it. After reading it, he gasps. “Oh no….”

“What? What does that letter say?” Afric asks. 

Hugo turns to his date. “We need to end the date early. Milo needs to read this.”

 

As Milo patrolled the area, someone was spying on him from above the warehouse. 

Milo scans the area for any Gumm-Gumms or other unwanted guests. He can smell something smoky. He followed the scent to witness his mom smoking a cigarette outside. She looks tired and worried. 

“Mom?” 

She turns to Milo and puts the cigarette out. “Oh, hi Milo. How is the area looking?” 

“Quiet. But how are you doing? You don’t look too good.” 

She sighs. “It’s Jess. Her illness has worsened but she won’t rest. She wants to take care of that egg.”

Milo shook his head. “Oh Jess. I feel so bad for her.”

“Me too Milo. But she needs to take care of herself.”

“I know. Want me to talk to her?” 

“She won’t listen to any of us. I’m worried this illness will kill her.” 

Before Milo can say anything, someone jumps behind Milo and grabs him as they put a knife to his neck. 

“MILO!!” Ruby cries. 

“STAY BACK!” The women troll warn. She has brown skin, really thin, a pointy chin and a eye patch on her left eye. “Or else I’ll kill the Trollhunter right here!” 

“Who are you? Are you working with Gunmar?” Milo asked.

“Shut up Trollhunter scum! Because of you my son is dead!” She hissed. 

“Wait, son?” Milo asked. 

The troll pressed the knife to Milo’s neck, causing a small cut on his neck. “YES! MY SON FIN IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!” 

Milo eyes widen.

“Let my son go! Please! Let us talk!” Ruby beg. 

She growls at Ruby. “No! You didn’t lose a son! I did!” 

Ruby begins to growl. “I almost lost both my sons! And now I might lose a daughter too! Let Milo go!” 

As they argue, Milo sharpens his spikes on his back, causing Fin’s mom to get slightly hurt. 

“OW!” She yells and loosen her grip. Milo knocks her down on the ground and takes out his sword and points at her.

She didn’t fight him. She has a sad look on her face, like she gave up on life. “Go ahead Trollhunter. I lost everyone I love. I don’t need to live anymore.” 

Milo shook his head. “No.” He puts the sword down. “I’m not going to kill you. I want you to meet someone special to Fin.” 

 

Milo takes Ruby and Fin’s mom at the back of the warehouse.

“What is your name?” Ruby ask Fin’s mom. 

“Does it matter?” 

“Yes it does.” 

She sighs. “Vrasca.” 

Ruby gives her a small smile. “It’s nice to meet you Vrasca.”

Milo stops at a area blocked by a curtain and turns to Ruby and Vrasca. Ruby’s soft smile turns into a frown. Milo pulls the curtains. Vrasca stares at the green sick troll with a large orange egg in her lap. Vrasca begins to tear up as she sees her old blue bandana around Jess’ neck. 

“Is that..Jess?” Vrasca ask. 

Milo nods. “Yes. My sister.”

Jess is too weak to even look at them. She kept looking at the egg in her arms. 

“Vrasca, I’m sorry to hear about Fin. But because of him, my sister, his egg, and many other families and eggs are saved.” Milo said calmly. 

“Fin is a hero.” Ruby add.

Vrasca begins to cry as she stares at Jess. 

“Go talk to her.” Milo offer. 

Vrasca glances at Milo and nods. She walks over to Jess and sits next to her. Jess move her head towards Vrasca. There are dark circles around her six eyes. 

“Jess...my name is Vrasca, I’m Fin’s mother.” 

Her eyes widened. “You...you are Fin’s mom?” She asks weakly. 

She nods. “Yes.” She looks at the egg. “Fin wrote me many things about you. He told me how beautiful you are, how strong you are, how loving you are. But he didn’t tell me about the egg.” 

Jess straighten her back and move her body facing her. “Really?” 

“Yes Jess. He was deeply in love with you.” More tears form in Vrasca’s eye. 

Jess begin to tear up as well. “I….I love him too….oh Miss Vrasca...I’m so sorry. It’s my fault….I could had saved him...he could have…” 

“Shhhh….” Vrasca places her hand on Jess’ back. “No Jess it’s not your fault. He wanted to save you and his egg. He…” She couldn’t finish her sentence and begins to cry. 

Jess carefully puts the egg down beside her and she wraps her arms around Vrasca. “I know...me too.” 

Milo close the curtains behind him, giving them privacy to grieve. 

They both cry quietly, with Jess hugging Vrasca. Finally Jess pulls away to untie the bandana around her neck. She gives it to Vrasca. Vrasca looks at the bandana. 

“It was yours. You should keep it.” Jess said. 

Vrasca shook her head and held Jess’ hand. “No sweetie, this is yours now. Treasure it.”

Jess stared at Vrasca. “Th-thank…” She closed her eyes and fell forward in Vrasca’s arms. Vrasca begins to panic. 

“Jess?! JESS?!?!” Vrasca shook her to wake her but she won’t wake up. 

“TROLLHUNTER!!!” She yells out, as Jess’ hand opens up and the bandana falls on the floor.


	43. Chapter 43

Jess laid in the pile of blankets, fur skins, and pillows as she is in a deep sleep. Ruby ran her finger in Jess’ dark green hair. "Oh my baby girl….” Ruby cried. 

“She will be okay mom, she just needs rest.” Milo reassure her. 

“Milo!” Hugo calls to him as he pulls back the curtain. 

“What is it? Can’t you see we are busy?” Milo snap. 

“This is an emergency! I need to have a meeting now.” 

“Not until Aaarrrgghh comes back for reports.” 

“That’s the thing Milo!” Hugo shove the note in Milo’s chest. “Aaarrrgghh is in trouble.”

Milo’s eyes widen and he looks at the letter and quickly reads it. He gasp. 

“No….” 

“Yeah. We need to have a meeting now.”

Milo turns to his mom who was watching the whole thing. “Stay here with Jess.” 

Ruby nods and Milo and Hugo left. 

 

Meanwhile somewhere far away

 

Gunmar the Black looks up at the stars and moon as he sails across the deep waters. He looks ahead and sees a small island. He patle his way to the island. Once he reach land, he got off the boat that was large enough to support him and walked over to the cave. 

He bows, putting his head down. “Pale Lady, I have come for you.” 

The water around the island begins to glow a purple color. 

“You seek my magic, but are you worthy?” A women’s voice said from inside the cave. 

“We seek the same thing, the Eternal Night.” Gunmar answer with respect. 

The markings on the cave begin to glow a gold color. The cave filled with light as a woman figure surrounded by fire appears in front of Gunmar. 

“Then we shall show you the way.” The woman’s voice echoed. 

Gunmar looks up at her. “We?” 

“My champion, Angor Rot. You will bring him back under my direction. Together, you will set me free and we will bring the Eternal Night.”

Gunmar grew a big smile on his face and bowed down to her once more.

 

It’s been days since Jess passed out and Aaarrrgghh went missing. Blinky has been worried sick about Aaarrrgghh, so much he can’t really focus on his new role. 

Ruby and Dictatious have been taking turns watching Jess while Hugo, Sasha, and Milo make sure no Gumm-Gumm spies are around. 

Ruby can barley keep her eyes open when Dictatious enter into the curtain area with a bag of tacos. He walks over to her. 

“Nomura got you some food.” 

“I’m not hungry.” 

He sighs as he puts the bag down and sits with her, putting his hand on her shoulder. 

She glances at him. “Oh Dictatious, when will this end? Hugo...Milo...and now Jess? I’m tired of worrying so much!” 

“I understand my love, but we must stay strong for our children.” 

“I know, I know.”

Dictatious gave her a sad look and got out of his chair. He kneels in front of her. Ruby looks down at him confused. He takes her two hands and squeeze them gently. 

“My Natasha, I’m just as worried about our children as you are. And I’m also very worried about you too. Seeing you like this breaks my heart. I just...wish I can help you. I love you so much, and you mean everything to me.” 

She looks down at him, tears forming in her eyes. “We’re technically still married, you don’t need to purpose to me again.” She jokes. 

Dictatious smiles and begins to chuckle. “That’s the Natasha I fell in love with.” 

Jess let out a moaning sound as she wakes up. Dictatious and Ruby turn to Jess. 

“Jess!” Ruby gasps. 

The parents went to her. Jess’ eyes are still closed but she rub her head like she’s in pain. 

“Jess sweetie, are you okay?” Ruby ask. 

“Speak to us Jess.” Dictatious beg. 

Jess’ six eyes shot open, revealing her eyes to be black with a glowing gold color. She moves her hands and pushes her parents away from her. 

Dictatious look at her and gasp as Jess floats over the nest. “Jess?”

“Jess is not here!” She said in a different voice. 

They got up and Dictatious blocked Ruby from her. “Who are you?” 

“I. Am. MORGANA!!!” 

Ruby’s heart sank to her stomach. She can't believe who was possessed. “No….not you…” 

Morgana laughs as she looks at Ruby. “Well well if it isn’t little Natasha. Not so little anymore. You have grown to become a beautiful servant.” She then turns to Dictatious and scoffs. “But really? This ugly troll is your life mate? Pathetic!” 

“Hey!” Dictatious respond offended. 

Ruby pushed Dictatious out of her way. “Leave my child out of this!” She growls. 

“Oh honey, you don’t understand, I need your child at the moment. She will be my body for now. After Gunmar releases me, I will dispose of her.”

“You better not!” Ruby yells. 

Milo, Hugo and Sasha rush in to see what’s going on. The three siblings gasp when they see Jess floating in the air. 

“Jess?” Sasha respond. 

Jess moves her hand up and pushes Ruby and Dictatious on the ground. They try to move but they can’t move their body. 

“That’s not Jess! It’s Morgana!” Dictatious yells. 

“Ah three more? You’ve been busy little Natasha. And look, one of them is the Trollhunter! How unfortunate!” She chuckles. 

Milo takes out his amulet while Hugo took out his hammer. 

“GET OUT OF MY SISTER!” Sasha yells. 

Morgana only laughs. Once the amulet is on Milo, he points the sword at her. “Jess! If your in there, help us! We don’t want to hurt you!” 

“JESS IS NOT HERE!!!” Morgana yells as she lifts Milo in the air. 

“Milo!” Sasha gasp and she runs to Morgana and grabs her legs, pulling her and Milo down on the ground. 

Morgana growls and lifts Sasha in the air. Milo and Hugo charge her at the same time. Morgana pushes Milo away. Hugo lifts the hammer. 

“Forgive me sis.” Hugo said as he hits the back of Morgana’s head hard enough to knock her out. 

She passed out and Sasha fell out of the air. Dictatious and Ruby rush over to Jess. 

“My poor baby!” Ruby cries. 

Dictatious turns to his wife. “Nat, go get someone who can help us. We will restrain her until we figure this out.” He orders. 

Ruby nods and rushes out of the room. She knows who can help her. 

 

“Please Walt, I’m begging you, help my daughter.” She begs as Strickler helps Draal with passing out food. 

“Calm down Madam Ruby, what is wrong with your daughter?” 

Ruby pulls him close to her. “Jess...she’s...possessed. By Morgana.” She whispers.

Strickler eyes widen and looks at her. “No…it can’t be.”

“It’s true! And she has my daughter! I know you, you have books that hold dark magic. Magic that can get Morgana out of my daughter’s head! Please!”

Strickler gives Ruby a sympathetic look. “Okay. I’ll help. But give me an hour to get the things I need. Meanwhile don’t let anyone know about this. We don't want to cause an alarm.”

She nods. “I understand. Thank you so much Walt.”


	44. Chapter 44

Once Morgana wakes up, she is in magical chains that Morgana can’t escape from. She is sitting in a different room far away from the other trolls. She growls at everyone. “You fools! You dare tie me up!” 

Strickler took out the book Ga-Huel and it open on its own. He walks over to her as he reads. 

Dictatious was holding onto Ruby. Ruby is ready to have a panic attack and he can sense that. “You shouldn’t be here.” He whispers to her. 

She shook her head. “I should.” 

“Nat, please. Let me take care of Jess, you go rest.” He looks over at Sasha. 

“Sasha, do you mind taking your mother outside? She needs some fresh air.” 

Ruby glares at Dictatious but he ignores her. 

She nods and walks over to her mom. “Come on mom, we can come back later.”

Ruby sighs and gives up. She doesn't have the mental energy to argue with them. She follows Sasha out of the room. 

Strickler reads the book quietly as Morgana laughs. 

“Weak impure!” She said about Ruby. 

Strickler looks at Dictatious, Milo and Hugo. “Morgana is using Jess as a vessel to be present in this reality. According to the Ga-Huel, Jess soul is in the shadow realm.”

“How did she get in there?” Hugo ask. 

Milo’s eyes widen and place his hand on Hugo’s shoulder. “The Skathe-Hrün! She used it to save everyone in Trollmarket!” 

Strickler signs in frustration. “She shouldn’t be using something so dangerous!” 

Hugo glares at him. “Excuse me? Without her staff we would all die!” He snap. 

“How do we get her back?” Dictatious ask. 

“There is only one way, someone needs to go into the shadow realm and get her soul back.” Strickler explained. “But we need the staff.” 

“I’ll get her staff.” Milo volunteer. 

Morgana laughs. “You will never find her! That mutt will be trapped there forever!” 

“Will you shut up!” Hugo growls. 

“You three stay here, I’ll be back.” 

 

It didn’t take long to find the Skathe-Hrün. Milo comes back with Dictatious, Strickler and Hugo waiting as Morgana tries taunting them. 

“Got it.” 

“Fucking finally! I can’t stand being in the same room as this bitch!” Hugo growls. 

Morgana growls back. “Call me that again and I’ll pull out the rest of your eyes, peasant!” 

“I’ll go in and get Jess’ soul back.” Milo volunteers.

“I’m going too. She’s my sister too.” Hugo adds. 

“Then I’ll keep the portal open.” Strickler said. 

“And I’ll stay with Strickler to make sure nothing else happens.” Dictatious add. 

Milo nods in agreement. “Then it’s settled. Hugo and I will get Jess’ soul, Strickler will keep the portal open and father will keep everything in check. Sounds good to me.” 

“Excellent, now we need a item that means a lot to Jess as an emotional anchor.”

Dictatious, Milo and Hugo frown and look at each other. 

“Uhhh...dad? Emotional anchor?” Hugo ask. 

“Don’t look at me! I was in the Darklands while you three grew up! You two should know what means a lot to her!”

Hugo scoff at him. “Don’t remind us about the lack of a father figure in our lives.” 

Strickler rolled his eyes. “How did I get involved in Ruby’s familial affairs?” He said to himself. 

Milo thinks hard but then remembers something. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out Fin’s bandana. “Will this work? It’s Jess’ mate's old bandana.” 

“That will work! It will lead you to her! When you cross over, say Modus Occul-Takh and it guide you to her.” 

“Movas Occdual-Tak?” Hugo repeat. 

“Modus Occul-Takh. Just let me say it.” Milo said. 

“Perfect, once you get Jess use the bandana and say it in reverse.” 

Milo and Hugo look at each other. 

“Hkat-Lucco Sudom!” Dictatious said to them. 

“Hkat-Lucco Sudom!” Milo repeat. 

Hugo looks at Milo and Dictatious confused. “How the hell did you-”

“Never mind that, just get your sister!” Dictatious order. 

“Yes we must act quickly or else Jess will be lost in the shadow realm forever.” 

Morgana tries to bite Strickler but Strickler removes his hand in time. He took the staff and made it bigger. He pointed at a wall. He focused on making a portal, he struggled but manage to make a portal. 

Dictatious place both hands on his son’s shoulders. “Remember boys, the shadow realm is chaotic and devoid of light and reason. Don’t get lost, don’t take too long.” 

The brothers nod and walk to the portal. 

“Ready?” Milo asked. 

“Oh I’m ready alright.” Hugo responds and both brothers grasp the bandana. They walk through the portal. 

Dictatious’ eyes soften with worry. “I just hope I don’t lose three kids today..” He whispers. 

 

As they walked through the portal, they fell into darkness. Hugo let go of the bandana as they fell. Once they stop falling, Milo and Hugo notice they are floating and they can breath. 

“Hugo?”

“What?” 

“We are in the shadow realm.”

“No shit Milo.”

Hugo swims to Milo and bumps into him. 

“Watch it!” Milo said as he was being pushed. 

Hugo reached over to pull him back. “Ok, just say the thing and let’s find Jess.” 

Hugo and Milo hold onto each other as Milo holds out the blue bandana. “Modus Occul-Takh!” 

Nothing. 

They look at each other. 

“It’s not working.” Hugo said.

“Just wait.” Milo looked back at the blue cloth. 

The bandana begins to glow a light blue color. Suddenly it pulls them through the Shadow Realm, dodging giant boulders as it pulls them. 

Everything was happening so fast, so much was happening that by the time Milo and Hugo got a clear understanding of what was happening, they were floating in front of a large cave on top of a giant boulder. The bandana guides them to the mouth of the cave before the glow disappears.

The brothers can hear giggles from their sister inside the cave.

Hugo let go of Milo. “Let’s go.” 

They both swim inside the cave, once in they land on their hooves. They look around at the dark cave but at the corner of the cave they see Jess’ back. But her body looks ghost like but with a green clear look. She is cooking something as she hums a happy tune. 

“Jess!” The brothers said together and they rushed to her. 

She didn’t hear them and kept cooking. Milo try touching her top arm but as he was about too, she yelp. 

Milo and Hugo jump back as if they hurt her. 

Jess turns around and laughs. “Fin don’t scare me like that!” She leans lifts her top hands in the air like she is holding something and kisses the air. 

Milo and Hugo look at each other confused. 

“How was the hunting trip? Did you catch something?” She ask no one. 

“Uhhh Milo? What is she?” 

Jess claps her hands happily and hugs the air. “Oh Fin that’s wonderful! We can eat it tomorrow!” 

Milo reached her arm but his hand went through her clear green body. “Oh no.” 

She looks down and smiles bigger as she lifts something and holds it like a small child. “Yes my little one, daddy is back from his hunting trip.” 

“What are we going to do?” Hugo ask. 

Milo watches as Jess walks over to the table as she sets what looks like a child in their seat. “I don’t know. It looks like we are in her dreams.” 

She sits down and laughs happily like someone told her a joke. 

“And she can’t hear or see us?” Hugo ask. 

“Looks like it. We need her to talk to her!” Milo watches Jess laughing and smiling. It hurts him seeing this is all what Jess wants but she can’t have it. 

Hugo notices Milo’s reaction. “I feel the same thing Milo but we must get her to snap out of it!” 

Milo nods in agreement. 

 

Strickler was feeling weak. Dictatious was getting scared. Strickler glances at Dictatious. 

“Have faith in them, Dictatious. They are….strong boys.” 

“I know they are strong, they are my children after all.” 

Morgana laughs at this. “You are not strong, Dictatious. You ran away from your family. You are a coward!” 

He scoffs at this. “I did what I had to do for the future of my children!” 

“And yet you ran away. Faked your own death. Because you were jealous of my creation.”

He growls at her. “Natasha is not your creation! She is a troll who was stolen away from her family and raised to surve Gunmar and you!” 

“And while she was forced to leave her family, you choose to leave them. That makes you a coward.” 

Dictatious march over to her. “At least I came back!” 

“Natasha doesn’t deserve you. You are a weak coward who chose Gunmar over his own family! Natasha is a beautiful impure, she can have anyone she wants. You still love her, and yet she deserves someone better than you.” 

His eyes grew soft at her words. 

“Don’t listen to her you idiot!” Strickler shouted. 

Dictatious shook his head and walked away from Morgana. But what Morgana said planted something in his thoughts. 

 

“Jess!!! JESS!!! JESS!!!” Hugo yells as Jess eats her food. 

“Will you shut up! She can’t hear us!” Milo sighs. 

“Come on Jess! Just listen!” Hugo snaps and pushes her food off the table. 

Jess gasp and stood up as her plate fell off the table. She walks over to the fallen plate and food. 

"She saw that!” Milo said as he looks around and notice a paper with a child’s drawing and crayons on the table. He goes to the drawing and cyrons and he flips the drawing and picks up a red crayon and begins to write. 

Jess glances over at the table as she is cleaning and gasps again. She picks up a steak knife and points at the paper and the floating crayon. 

Milo finishes writing and lifts the paper up. Jess looks at the paper. 

“Jess, it’s us? Milo and Hugo? This isn’t real...wake up?” 

Jess put her knife down and blinks. “M-Milo?” 

Milo and Hugo sigh in relief.

“Wh-where am I?” Jess asks and she looks at her hands. “Why do I look like this?”

“You are in the Shadow Realm! Morgana is possessing your body while your soul is in the Shadow Realm! We are here to rescue you!” Hugo explained. 

“Morgana?!” Jess growls. “I’m going to kill that bitch!” 

“Please do sister!” Hugo agrees. 

“We need to get you out of here so you can go back to your body!” Milo explain as he takes out the bandana. 

Jess looks at the banada, remembering what happened to Fin. “Fin’s bandana..” 

“We used it to find you. Now we need it to take us back.” Milo explain. 

“Right. Let’s go.” 

 

They walk outside and the light from the open portal is still in the sky. Milo holds onto Jess and Hugo and pulls them close. He lifts the bandana in the air. 

“Helkat-Luccho Sudom!” Milo chant. 

Nothing.

“Helkat-Luccho Sudom!” He said again. 

Nothing. 

Hugo looks at Milo. “You have to say it backwards!” 

“I am!” 

“Oh fuck did you forgot! How can you forget! You are the smart one out of all of us!” 

“Well I guess I’m not that smart Hugo!” 

Jess sighs. “Alright hold onto me, we are doing this the hard way!” 

Milo and Hugo did as she said and Jess jumps in the air, causing them to float. 

“Kick your legs!” She orders. 

Milo and Hugo did as she ordered and they moved closer to the opening. 

 

Dictatious was deep in thought and Strickler was getting weaker from keeping the portal open. They are both so distracted that they didn’t notice that the chains that hold Morgana’s powers are weakening. 

Morgana chuckles as she lifts Strickler in the air. 

“Wha-NO!” Strickler shout. 

Dictatious gasp and rush over to him to pull him down. “Keep holding it!” He ordered. 

“You weaklings!” Morgana threw both Strickler and Dictatious against the wall, causing Strickler to let go. Before the staff hit the floor, Morgana lifts the staff in the air and throws it in the portal, causing it to close. 

“NO!!” Dictatious yells. 

Morgana laughs as she floats in the air. “THERE WILL BE DOOM THROUGHOUT THE LAND! I WILL BRING DEATH!”

 

As the triplets swim through the realm, the portal closed. The only light that appears in the realm is from Jess and Milo’s armor. 

“OH FUCK! WE’RE SEALED IN!” Hugo shouted. 

Jess notices another light source that zooms past them. “My staff!”

“We need it to get back!” Milo shout. 

“Let’s get it!” Hugo said as he let go and swam towards it. 

Jess and Milo let go of each other and swim as fast as they could. Jess could swim faster than her brothers and she swam past Hugo to receive her staff. But the staff is too fast for her. 

She pauses and spots a large boulder near her. She swims to it and her hooves land on the large rock. She puts all four arms out. “Azazauth-Kinekh-Thoon!” 

The staff pause and pull close to her. 

“Azazauth-Kinekh-THOON!” 

The staff is pulled toward her. 

 

Morgana is struggling to control the staff. “No!” 

The items around Morgana float and circle around her. A gust of wind blows around Moragna, making it difficult for Dictatious and Strickler to move. 

“We have to stop her!” Strickler shout

“And how the hell are we supposed to do that?!” 

Strickler pulls out a glowing knife. “I’m so sorry.”

Dictatious eyes widen. “Don’t you DARE KILL MY DAUGHTER!!!” 

“But we must! This is Morgana! THE MORGANA! MY MASTER, YOUR WIFE’S MASTER! IF WE DON’T DO ANYTHING NOW YOU’LL LOSE THREE CHILDREN NOT ONE!!!”

Dictatious made a fist and punch’s Strickler in the cheek. “FUCK YOU FOR EVEN SUGGESTION TO KILL MY DAUGHTER!!!” 

Strickler rubs his cheek. “You IDIOT!!! I HAVE TOO!” 

He got up to charge at Morgana but Dictatious tackles him to the ground. 

“GET OUT OF MY HEAD IMPURE MUTT!!!” Morgana yells.

 

“AZAZAUTH! KINEKH! THOON!!!” Jess yells as the staff is close to her fingertips. 

Milo and Hugo swim to Jess and grab onto her. 

“You don’t control me! YOU WILL NEVER CONTROL ME AGAIN!!!” Jess yells. “AZAZAUTH KINEKH THOON!!!” 

The staff goes into her hand. “Let’s go home!” 

She made a portal below her and they all fell through. 

 

As Dictatious took the knife away from Strickler and was about to stab him with the knief, Milo and Hugo fell from the ceiling and landed on their stomachs. 

Dictatious lets go of the knief and rushes to them. “Boys!” 

Milo and Hugo look up at him.

“Father..” Milo mumbles. 

“Jess!” Hugo shouts and they all turn their attention to Jess. Now everything is calm. Jess relaxes in her chair. The brothers and father rush to her. Dictatious hold onto her shoulders and shook her. “Jess?!”

She blinks as she looks at her dad. “Father?” 

Dictatious sighs in relief and hugs her. Jess blinks in confusion and looks over at Milo and Hugo. She smiles at them. “Thanks for saving me.” 

Dictatious loses her chains and Jess gets up. 

“Is she still in you?” Milo asked. 

“No...she’s gone. But while she was controlling me, I remembered some stuff.” She put her hand out and the staff that was laying on the ground came to her hand. 

“Woah..” Hugo reacts to it. 

“Looks like you picked up some tricks from her.” Milo comment. 

“Yeah. But I don’t think it’s enough to stop her or Gunmar.” She responded. 

“Let’s go find your mother and Sasha. They are worried about you.” Dictatious said.

The triplets nod in agreement and walk out of the room. 

Strickler sighed and went to his suitcase and packed his stuff. 

“I won’t forgive you for almost killing my daughter. But I will thank you for helping our family.” Dictatious said to him. 

Strickler turns to Dictatious. “You're welcome. But...I don’t want to get into Madam Ruby and your family drama….but...what Morgana said...well...I just hope you can make it up to Ruby.” 

He stares at Strickler as he puts the last item in his suitcase and walks out of the room, leaving Dictatious alone.


	45. Chapter 45

Blinky has noticed Milo has not been around during the day. He grows worried for him, just like with Aaarrrgghh who has been missing for days now. 

One day, Blinky decides to keep an eye out for Milo. As he worked he would glance at Milo to check up on him. He would see Milo with someone or help passing out food and water. One DAY Blinky was talking to a troll, he noticed Milo acting weird, like his up to no good.

Blinky decides to hides behind some large boxes as Milo scans the area. Once clear, he sneaks off. 

Blinky ran his thumb and index finger under his chin and made a humming sound like his thinking. He follows him to a quiet area of the warehouse. 

Blinky hides behind some boxes and notice Milo opens the lid to the sewers and jumps in. "Where are you going Master Milo..." He mumbles.

 

Since Jess’ possession by Morgana, Milo has been training extra hard with his father. Every morning in the sewers they will train and spar for hours. 

Dictatious and Milo spar more aggressively today. Milo jumps on the wall of the sewers, his claws dig into the wall, making cracks. Dictatious throws a fake knife at him. Milo dodges it and jumps down to attack him. 

Dictatious rolls to avoid the attack. “You are more aggressive today boy, use it on Gunmar!” 

Milo’s spikes on his back harden and he charges him. His horns charge Dictatious’ chest. Dictatious grab Milo’s horns to stop him. 

As they spar, Blinky peeks behind a wall and he gasps quietly. 

“Gunmar will be bigger, stronger than you. But you can out smart him!” Dictatious grab Milo’s arm and throw him. 

Milo hit his back against the fall. He slid down and landed on the floor. 

Dictatious shook his head disappointed. “Milo! You have to do better than that!” 

“I KNOW father! But-”

“No buts Milo!” He sighs disappointed as he turns away. “You give me no choice.” 

He walks over to his bag that way laying on the floor and took out a coffee can. He walks over to Milo and shoves it in Milo’s arms. “Here, use this when you are ready to battle Gunmar!” 

Milo looks at the can and open the lid. The smell was very strong. He holds the can out in disgust. “What the hell is this!” 

“Grave sand.” 

Milo looks at Dictatious in shock. “Are you mad?!?!” 

“Maybe, but I don’t want you to die either! Do you want to die?” 

Milo shook his head. 

“Then use it for a last resort!” 

Milo brings the can closer to him and looked down at the dust. He reach in and took a handful of the ashes and pieces of crushed Gumm-Gumm bones. He studies it in his hand. 

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!” Blinky yells at Dictatious as he marches to him. 

“Uncle Blinky?” Milo puts the dust back into the can. 

“I’m trying to save my son’s life!” Dictatious argue. 

“By changing his personality?! Are you insane!!” 

Dictatious growls at Blinky. “You don’t know Gunmar like I do! Milo can’t defeat him alone! Not even with the Eclipse Sword!” 

“You don’t know that!” Blinky yell. 

“You never worked with Gunmar!” 

“And you were never there for Milo while he was growing up! You don’t know what the boy can do!” 

Milo watches them argue, his chest feels heavy as they fight about him. 

“Well I’m here now and I’m trying to help!” 

“By changing Milo’s well being? I believe Milo can do this on his own! Without grave sand! You need to put more faith into Milo!” 

“I do have faith in him! He is a good fighter but not good enough for Gunmar!” 

“SHUT UP!!!” Milo yells. 

Blinky and Dictatious look at Milo. 

Milo shook his head and shoves the grave sand back to Dictatious hands. He pulls out the amulet from his chest, causing the armor to disappear from his body and he ran off. 

Dictatious sigh. "Oh Milo..." He put the lid back on and walk over to the bag. 

"I'm not done with you!" Blinky yells.

"Well I am done with you!" Dictatious snaps back as he grabs his bag and walks pass Blinky. "You may be there for Milo and my kids, but they are MINE kids! Don't forget that!" 

Blinky stares at Dictatious as he walks away. Blinky shook his head is disgust before following him out of the sewers. 

 

Jess tosses and turns in her nest. She moans like she was scared. “No….no no...stop…” Jess mumbles in her sleep.

Vrasca, who was holding onto the egg, looks over at Jess. She puts the egg down and went over to Jess. She reaches to her and shakes her gently. 

“Hey Jess, wake up.” 

Jess’ eyes shot open and looks over at Vrasca. 

“Another nightmare?” Vrasca ask. 

Jess nods and sits up. 

“Is it about Fin again?” She ask Jess. 

She shook her head. “No...I keep having dreams that seem so real….like memories…but they're not mine memories.”

“Do you think it has something to do with Morgana?” Vrasca ask. 

She looks up at Vrasca. “I-I think so. I need to talk to Milo and my father.” 

 

Jess was anxiously pace around the room. Milo and Dictatious watch her nervously. 

“Jess, why did you bring us here? Are you okay?” Milo asked.

She shook her head. “No. I had a vision. I know it’s crazy but..”

“Jess, we will believe you. Just tell us what is wrong?” Dictatious ask. 

She looks at her brother and father nervously. “I saw a staff. A staff with a green crystal…I-I think it belongs to Merlin?” 

Dictatious gasp. “Staff of Avalon…” 

“What else did you see?” Milo asked. 

“I saw…your amulet. And Angor Rot like his alive...” 

Dictatious and Milo look at each other in shock. 

“Aaarrrgghh’s letter was correct then...Gunmar is trying to bring back the Eternal Night.” Dictatious said nervously.

“But that’s just a legend!” Milo added. 

“It may not be for long.” Dictatious sigh. “Did you see anything else?” 

“Yeah. I found a way to Merlin’s Tomb. But Milo...to get to the Tomb, you’ll need to destroy your amulet.”

Milo stares at Jess with disbelief. 

“We need to get everyone together.” Dictatious finally said. “We need everyone’s help with this.” 

As Dictatious leaves, Milo shook his head at Jess. “There’s got to be another way? How am I supposed to kill Gunmar and Angor again if I don’t have the amulet?” 

“I don’t know Milo. But we can do this together. I believe in you brother, you just need to believe in yourself.” 

“I know but-”

Jess grab’s Milo’s cheeks and pinches them. 

“Ow ow ow let go!” 

“Milo listen, you are a very strong and wise troll. If anyone can kill Angor Rot and Gunmar it’s you! Don’t bring yourself down! You can do it!” 

She lets go of Milo’s face and Milo rubs his cheeks. “Thanks Jess.” 

 

Soon Dictatious, Hugo, Sasha, Blinky, Ruby and Daan come into the room. They all gather around and Jess explains to everyone what she saw. Everyone was quiet for a long time after Jess explained. 

“Are you sure this happened?” Blinky asks Jess.

“Yes, I’m sure.” 

He thought about what Jess said. 

“We need to stop them before Gunmar and Angor get the staff first.” Milo finally said. 

“But how? We don’t know where we can find them?” Hugo ask. 

Sasha gasps. “Aaarrrggghh! They are using Aaarrrgghh as bait!” 

Blinky’s eyes widened. “That means...he's still alive! We must save him!” 

Ruby pat Blinky’s shoulder. “Easy there, it’s going to be a trap.” 

“It’s the only way to get to them mom!” Sasha argues. 

“At least let me come with you!” Blinky begs. 

“Alright. Hugo, Jess, Sasha and Uncle Blinky will come with me to save Aaarrrgghh and stop Gunmar and Angor Rot once and for all!” Milo announced. 

“What about us?” Daan ask. 

“You and my parents have to stay here and keep an eye watch for any Gumm-Gumms and to make sure everyone is okay.” Milo answered. 

“You can count on us!” Ruby said. “Just...be safe. All of you.” 

“Don’t worry mom, we got this. Everyone, get your weapons! We are going to get that staff!” 

 

Once everyone got their weapons, Dictatious, Ruby, Frida, Afric and Daan say goodbye to the group. 

“Be safe you four.” Ruby said as she hugs each of her children. 

“We will mom.” Jess said. “We got Milo to protect us.”

Dictatious walk up to Milo and pat his shoulder. “Remember what I taught you?”

Milo nods and puts his hand out and the sword of daylight appears in his hand. “I remember.”

Dictatious nods in approval. “Good. Good luck everyone.”

Daan walks up to Milo. “Please stay safe my love.” 

Milo turns to Daan and smiles at him. “I will, don’t worry. Just manage everyone while we are gone, okay?” 

Daan nods. “I will.” He leans down and they kiss. “Just make sure you come back.” 

 

“Hey.” Frida said to Sasha. 

Sasha turns to her. “Yes?”

Frida took her two top hands. “When all of this is blown over, we can….uhh..maybe we can..”

Sasha chuckles. “You’re so cute when you get nervous. Of course I’ll go on a date with you.”

Frida blinks in surprise but then smiles big and kisses Sasha’s hand. “Be safe.” 

 

Hugo turns to Afric. “No kiss for me?” He joked. 

Afric smirk and leans down and gives him a quick peck on the lips. Hugo’s eyes widened. 

“For good luck.” She responded. 

Hugo smiled big and pat Afric's arm. “I will. And when we come back, I owe you a proper date.” 

 

Jess looks away at everyone saying goodbye to their love interest. It still hurts her that she can’t hold and kiss Fin anymore. She misses him so much. She took out the staff and made it bigger. 

“Are you all ready?” 

Milo, Hugo, Sasha and Blinky turn to Jess. 

"We are." Hugo said. 

Jess pointed the staff in front of her and made a portal. “For Aaarrrggghh!” 

“FOR AAARRRGGGHH!!” Everyone cheers as they run in. The portal disappears once everyone went through. 

Ruby sighs worrying. "Be safe....all of you." 

 

They enter into a dark room. An empty, old, dark room. At least they think it’s empty. 

“Where is Aaarrrgghh?” Sasha asks. 

“The more important question, where is Gunmar?” Hugo ask. 

Milo looks up and his eyes widen. “Uhh...I found Aaarrrgghh.” 

Blinky gasp at Aaarrrgghh is trapped in a circle with glowing bars and Dwarkstones surrounding him.

“A stasis trap!” Blinky gasp. “The work of Angor Rot! He really is alive!” 

“If we deactivate the stasis we will all die!” Jess worrying said. 

Blinky walks up to Aaarrrgghh without touching the stasis trap or Dwarkstones. “My love, we will get you out of there!” 

“No….Blinky….leave…” Aaarrrgghh mumbles. 

“No! We are not losing you! We will find a way to get you out!” Blinky argues. 

Milo looks around to find something to help Aaarrrgghh. He notices some rats running down some large cracks under them. “Wait, I got an idea!” 

Everyone looks at Milo.

“If Hugo uses his hammer to break the floor below Aaarrrgghh, he can break the trap and cause us to fall below and keeping us safe from the Dwarkstones.” Milo explained.

“You know, that might work.” Blinky thought.

“But what if we fall to something worse?” Sasha asks. 

“I’ll take my chances.” Hugo replied as he took his hammer and made it bigger. 

“Are you ready Hugo?” Milo asked. 

Hugo lifted his hammer over his shoulders. “Oh I’m ready!” 

“Good, now jump up and drop the hammer as hard as you can.” 

Hugo nods at Milo and jumps high in the air. As he was falling he threw the hammer pass Aaarrrgghh and it hit the floor blow. Aaarrrgghh catches Hugo and the floor rumbles. Everyone fell. Explosion above them. And they all land on the ground. Aaarrrgghh covers everyone for safety when the rubble falls on them. 

Once clean, Aaarrrgghh uncovers everyone. 

“Holy fuck we did it!” Hugo cheers. 

“AAARRRGGHH!!” Blinky jumps on him. 

“Blinky!” Aaarrrgghh hugs him and they both share a kiss. 

Milo looks around and notices an old Gyre. 

“A Gyre?” Milo asks as he walks up to it. Everyone follows him.

Milo climbs into the Gyre and notices there are no buttons in the Gyre. “Huh...that’s odd…no buttons.”

Blinky climbs in with him and notices there were no buttons too, only a round marking that is shaped as Milo’s Amulet. 

“Milo, you’re amulet is the key!” Blinky pointed out. 

Milo took his amulet from his chest, his armor disappears from his body and he tries to fit the amulet in the carving. 

“It doesn’t fit…” Milo mumbles. He put the puzzle pieces together. “I need to break the amulet to get the crystal out of the amulet and it will lead us to Merlin’s Tomb. Just like in Jess’ visions.” 

Milo and Blinky left the Gyre and Milo turned to Hugo. 

“I need to borrow your hammer.” 

Hugo gives him an unsure look. “Are you sure this is a good idea?” 

“Yes, I need to break my amulet to get the crystal. It’s the only way.” 

He nods at Milo and gives him his hammer. Milo put the amulet on a rock. 

“Milo...are you sure this is a good idea?” Blinky ask. 

“Yes.” 

“Without the amulet..”

“I will have a difficult time to kill Gunmar. I know. But we need to stop him too.” 

Blinky nods in agreement and backs away. 

Milo lifts the hammer in the air and smashes it. A large blue light burst from under the hammer. He lifts the hammer up and see the pieces of the amulet scattered on the rock. “No turning back now.” He picks up the pieces and put it in his pocket with the crystal in his hand. 

Everyone went in the Gyre and Milo put the blue crystal in the carving. 

The Gyre glows a light blue and it begins to move. 

“Hold on everyone!” Milo order. 

Everyone grabs onto something and the Gyre is off through the tunnels. It didn’t take long until the Gyre stops at a waterfall.

“Hate Gyre!” Aaarrrgghh said as everyone was leaving. 

Everyone went through the waterfall and noticed the opening of a cave. Above the cave there was writing carved in stone in Trollish. 

“In this place of my final rest, no magic here may enter…” Milo reads out loud. 

Hugo took out his hammer and tried to make it bigger, but nothing happened. Jess did the same thing with her staff, but nothing happened. 

“No magic, huh?” Hugo comment. 

“Indeed.” Blinky responded. 

Sasha notices the claw marks on the stone. She walked up to it and put her hands on the large marks. “These claw marks are fresh…” She commented. 

Hugo walks beside her and studies the marks. 

“Uhhh guys.” Jess picks up the broken large chains on the ground. 

“Sol!” Aaarrrgghh said. 

“Sol is here?” Hugo ask. 

“It looks like it.” Sasha answered. 

“Since there is no magic here, Sol must not be possessed anymore!” Blinky said. 

“We are not just here for the staff, we are here to save Sol too.” Milo said. 

“Do we want to do that?” Jess asks. “They’ve been a real jerk.” 

Milo sighs. “I know. But we are Trollhunters. And a Trollhunter’s job is to help everyone in need. Besides, think about Areo. He must be worried sick about his mother.” Milo explained. 

Hugo and Jess roll their eyes. 

“Come on, we don’t have much time.” Milo walks ahead and everyone follows him. 

They walk into the long, dark tunnel. As they walk, Milo can hear someone moaning in pain. He recognized that voice. “Sol!” 

He rushes ahead and enters into a room to see Sol laying on the floor. 

“Sol!” Milo runs up to them and kneels in front of them. “Wake up Sol, wake up!” 

Everyone enters the room and saw Sol. Aaarrrgghh and Blinky rush to Milo’s side as the siblings watch from afar. 

“Sol! Wake up!” Milo order.

Aaarrrgghh placed a hand on Sol’s arm and shook them. “Sol, it me. Aaarrrgghh.” 

Sol’s four eyes open and blink. “Uuugghh…my head.” 

Milo sighs in relief. “Sol. Glad you are okay.” 

They sit up and look around. “Gunmar...controlled my mind…he made me kill for him.” 

“Well, you are safe now. We need to keep going.” Milo said. 

“Milo, where is my son?” Sol ask. 

“His with my parents. He's safe.” Milo explained. 

“I spy on Gunmar. I save Areo.” Aaarrrgghh explain. 

Sol smile at Aaarrrgghh. “Thank you, my friend.” 

Milo looks around the room and notices an opening, but it’s difficult to climb the smooth cliff. “Ah, we got a problem.” 

Hugo, Sasha, and Jess walk past Sol, but Sol holds onto Jess’ arm. “Jess wait.” 

Jess pauses and turns to Sol. “What? We need to keep going.” 

Sol sighs. “I’m sorry what I said back in the forest. It wasn’t your fault that Fin died. I was just angry that I didn’t even say goodbye to him. I-I’m so sorry.” 

Jess turns to Sol. “I know. And thanks for the apology.” 

“Just do me a favor. If I don’t make it out of this whole thing, please look out for my son?” 

“We will make it out of here, and you will see your son again, okay?” Jess reassures Sol. “Now come on, we need to figure out how to climb this thing.”

Sol looks at the wall. “You know, I am tall enough to help you all up?” 

Everyone turns to Sol as they got up on all sixes and then they stood up on their hind legs, now they are taller than the wall. 

“Wonderful thinking Sol!” Blinky chuckles. 

"Fuck I didn't know they are that tall." Hugo comments. 

Sol help everyone get to the top of the wall before they climb up with them.


	46. Chapter 46

They enter into a dark room. They can see a light from ahead of the other side of the room. 

“Merlin’s Tomb must be ahead!” Milo said. 

“Man this guy has a big tomb, does he think he's a god or something?” Hugo ask sarcastically. 

As they walk to the entrance of the tomb, Angor jumps from above, blocking the entrance. He grasped the handle of his knife. 

“We meet again, Trollhunter!” He chuckles. 

Sasha pushed her siblings behind her and took out her sword. “Face me Angor! Not them!”

“As the lady wishes.” He runs to her and Sasha block his attack with her sword. 

“Go! I’ll distract him!” Sasha shouts. 

“We are not leaving you!” Milo argues. 

Aaarrrgghh rushes over to Sasha to help her, but Angor jumps in the air and kicks Aaarrrgghh’s head, causing him to fly across the room. 

“Aaarrrgghh!” Sol cries out. But then they looked up and saw some loose boulders from above. They rush over to the wall. 

Sasha and Angor fought, swinging their weapons at each other. 

“Sasha!” Sol calls out. 

She glances at Sol and then looks up and notices what Sol wanted. She gets Angor near the wall where the boulders. She then swung her sword to Angor’s head, distracting him. As Angor blocks the attack, she kicks her legs under Angor’s legs, causing him to trip. As he fell on the floor, Sasha jump backwards out of the way. Sol slam their body against the wall. Boulders fell onto Angor Rot. 

Milo smiles big at Sasha. “Good job sis and Sol! But we don’t have much time! He’ll wake up any minute now!”

Sasha put her sword away on her back sheathe and she and Sol rushed to the group. They quickly went into a very large room of giant crystals. They are on top of the room. They all look down and notice it goes a long way down. 

“Well, time to climb!” Hugo said as he begins to climb down. 

“Indeed…” Milo mumbles as everyone climbs down. 

“Fuck this place is huge!” Hugo commented as he lands on the crystal below. 

“We should split up to cover more ground. I’ll stay with Sasha and Hugo and go left, Uncle Blinky and Aaarrrgghh will take the right side. Sol and Jess will take the middle. Is that clean?” Milo order. 

Everyone nods. 

“Good. Let’s find that staff.”

Everyone split into groups as they climb down. 

They search around what felt like hours. As Jess and Sol were searching, Sol kept staring at Jess. 

“It’s rude to stare.” Jess finally said. 

“Jess….I..I need to tell you something.”

Jess pauses and turns to Sol. “Now? But we are looking for the staff!” 

“I know but...i've been thinking about our friendship. Before Bular, before Fin...you are always my best friend. Hell you are like my sister. And I shouldn’t have been mad at you for having Fin. Fin made his choice and that choice was you. And I should respect that. Jess….I’m happy that you are going to be a mother. It’s the most wonderful thing ever.” 

They walk up to Jess and press their forehead on Jess’. “I love you Jess.” 

Jess eyes widen and smile. “Sol...I-” A green light caught her eyes and she looked over.

“THE STAFF!!!” Jess gasps. 

Sol turns and their eyes widen. “No way...we found it!” 

“EVERYONE WE FOUND THE STAFF!!!” Jess calls out. 

“Great! Now get it and we will group up!” Milo calls out. 

They climb over and down crystals but as they get closer, Gunmar was also getting close to it. 

“No, Gunmar!” She gasps. 

“Leave Gunmar to me sis, you get the staff!” Sol said as they jump from the crystal.

As Gunmar was about to take the Staff, Sol kicks Gunmar away from the staff and they land on a crystal next to them. 

Jess jumps down and lands on the crystal. She grasped the handle of the Staff and took it out from the stand. 

There was rumble under her. The crystal that was holding the Staff was falling. Just as things were getting worse, Jess can hear Angor growling. 

“Oh no…” 

“Get out of there Jess!” Sol shouts at her before Gunmar attacks Sol using his horns. 

“Sol!!!” Jess scream. 

Sol grunts. “Go!” 

Jess hesitates but decides to leave, as she was about to jump away, Angor lands in front of her. 

“Give me the Staff!” Angor growls. 

“No!” Jess yells as she jumps high above Angor and grabs onto the crystal. She begins to climb up. Angor growls louder and jumps up and followers her. 

She tries to climb as fast as she can. The crystals are slippery. Once she reaches the top, Angor grabs her hoof and throws her down. She screams as she falls and lands on her back, hurting her. 

Angor jumped down and took out his knife. Before Angor can stab her, Jess kicks him in the gronk noks. Angor dropped his knife and kneel as he groans in pain. 

Before Angor can get up, Sol rushes to him and punches him into the ground. They pick up Jess and put her back on her hooves. “Let’s go!” 

Jess nods and they jump up and climb. They climb and Sol reaches to the top first. They turn to Jess and reach their hands down to her. “Come on sis! Let’s go!” 

Jess smiles and reaches up to Sol’s hand. But her eyes widened. “SOL!”

Gunmar was standing behind Sol and with his long horns, he stab Sol in the back. Sol cries out in pain. 

“SOL!!!” Jess cries. 

Gunmar took Sol and threw them. Gunmar reaches Jess. Jess was about to jump but Gunmar grabbed Jess’ arm and lifted her up. 

“You were a mighty Gumm-Gumm, I had high hopes for you Jess. But like your father you ran away! Pathetic! Like father-like child!” He grabs the Staff and tug it hard out of her hands. 

Jess looks over at Sol, who was struggling to get up. 

Gunmar drops Jess and jumps to another crystal. He chuckles happily as he begins to climb upward. 

Jess crawls to Sol. “Are you okay?” Jess ask. 

Sol nods. “I’ll be fine.” 

“JESS!!! SOL!!!” Milo calls out from above them. 

Sol looks up and their eyes widen. Angor was standing behind Jess and was about to stab her. Sol pushes Jess out of the way and Angor stabs Sol. 

As Sol was turning to stone, they grabbed Angor and pulled him into their chest. 

Jess looks over at Sol and gasps. “NO!!!” 

“Jess…my sister...please….take care of...Areo…” They said before they fell, taking Angor with them. 

“NO!!!!” Jess crawls over to the edge to see Angor had escaped but Sol turns to stone. They fell until Jess can’t see them anymore. 

Jess begins to cry. “No….not again…” 

Everyone jumps down and rush to Jess.

“Are you okay?” Milo asked. 

“Sol is gone!” Jess cries. “And Gunmar has the Staff!” 

There was a large rumble under them. 

“Earthquake?” Hugo asks. 

“No...Without the Staff the cave is collapsing!” Blinky said as they try to hold onto Aaarrrgghh. 

“We gotta get out of here!” Sasha cries. 

Milo picks up Jess and everyone tries to avoid the falling crystals. They ran to a area where there was a cave. 

“In here!” Blinky order and everyone went inside the cave. Just as Milo and Jess went inside. A giant crystal lands at the opening of the cave, block the entrance. 

Everyone looks at each other. 

“Were safe...for now.” Milo said as he put Jess down. 

“Where are we?” Sasha ask. 

“I don’t know.” Blinky answer. “But we must keep going. We might find an exit.” 

They all walk through the dark tunnel the seems like it goes on forever.

“Are you sure this is the way out?” Hugo asks.

“I don’t know…” Sasha answers. 

As they walk deeper, they enter to the end of the tunnel and into a room. Everyone's eyes widen, they can’t believe what they see. 

“Great Globus...it that…Merlin?” Blinky asks.

In the room is an old man laying on a stone bed. Spider webs cover his whole body. 

“It must be…” Sasha answers. 

“Great we are stuck here with a dead guy!” Hugo comments. 

Inside Milo's pocket, a glowing blue light appears. Milo took out the crystal and walked up to Merlin. He stands next to him and some blue light came out of the crystal and went into Merlin’s chest. Milo stared at Merlin for a while until Merlin’s eyes shot open. 

Milo screamed and backed away as Merlin got up quickly and took a long breath of air and coughed. Once he got his air, he cleared the the spider webs and turned to Milo. 

“Are you the Trollhunter?” Merlin asks Milo. 

“Uhh...yeah?” 

Merlin got up and turned his achy body to Milo. “Hm...I thought you might be taller...more stronger too? How old are you?” 

“Uhhh...one hundrend and twenty…” Milo answers. 

“Oh? You're only nineteen in human years? I thought you would be older...huh.” 

Milo looks offended as Merlin got up and begins to stretch, his bones crack as he stretches. Merlin glances at the group as he stretch. 

“Who are they?” 

“Oh, umm...my triplet brother and sister Hugo and Jess.”

“I see you got your..hideous looks from the blue creature over there?” Merlin asks, looking at Blinky.

“Hey!” Jess snapped. 

Hugo growls at Merlin.

Milo ignored the comment. “No, that’s our uncle.” 

“Blinkious Galadrigal! It is an honor to-”

“And who is this lovely creature?” Merlin points at Sasha. 

“Uhhhh….” Sasha only responded. 

“My sister Sasha.” Milo glares at Merlin with his arms folded. 

“You are all related to her? Wow...she didn’t get the Galadrigal look I see.” 

“Hey enough insulting us old man! How are you not made out of bones by now?!” Hugo asks. 

“I am a wizard, or are you too stupid to figure that out.” Merlin rolled his eyes. “Now then, do you have my Staff?”

“Oh the Staff...well...Gunmar has it.” 

Merlin scoffs. “Oh great, now life as we know it is doomed.” 

Milo goes up to Merlin. “Uh Merlin, how do we get out of here?” 

He glances at Milo. “Follow me.” He walks ahead to the wall and moves his hands in a circular motion to make a green ball. “I don’t have much magic, but I saved enough to open a portal. Where to, Milo?” 

“Arcadia California. In the forest.” Milo answers. 

Merlin made a portal and walked up to it. “Come, we have much to discuss.” 

Everyone follows him through the portal.


	47. Chapter 47

Everyone stares at Merlin as he walks through the warehouse unamused. 

“Is that Merlin?!” 

“I thought he was dead!” 

“This is bad if Merlin is here!” 

Merlin rolled his eyes at the comments. “Why are we here?” 

“It's been our hideout since Gunmar took over Trollmarket.” Milo answered. 

“Hm yes I see. Find me an area where we can talk quietly.” Merlin order. 

“This way.” Milo murmured as he showed Merlin the back of the warehouse. 

“Do you have anything to eat?” Merlin asks as he enters the back room. He looks around and his eyes land on a desk. 

Milo closed the door behind him. “My mother is getting you something to eat.”

Merlin wandered to the dusty desk and ran his finger on the surface of the desk, leaving a clean line. He lifts his finger and whips off the dust with his thumb. “This will do. Do you have the pieces of the amulet?” 

“Yeah.” Milo took out the pieces from his pocket and walked to Merlin. He hands the pieces to him and Merlin only nods. He turns to the desk and places the pieces on the desk and begins to work on it. 

Dictatious enters the room and he gasps when he sees Merlin. “So the rumors are true! Merlin in the flesh! It is an honor!” 

Merlin glances at him and rolls his eyes. “So you're the Trollhunter’s father. That explains the ugliness that runs in the family.” 

Dictatious frowns. “Huh?” 

Milo rolled his eyes. “Yeah don’t ask.” 

After Merlin was done fixing the amulet, he turned to Milo and gave it back to him. “There, good as new.” 

Milo took the Amulet and the Amulet glows in his hand. “Thanks.”

“Now then, let’s discuss Gunmar.” Before Merlin can talk more, Ruby knocks on the door as she opens it.

“Uh, Merlin? I got you food.” She said. 

Merlin’s eyes widen at the tall red Changeling walking into the room. 

“Thanks mom.” Milo said. 

“You are the Trollhunter’s mother? My, I understand where Sasha got her beauty! What is your name, beautiful changeling?” 

Dictatious glares at Merlin. 

“I uh...Ruby."

"It's a pleasure Fair Lady Ruby." He looks at Dictatious. “I’m surprised you mated with this creatured. A troll like you could do much better.” 

Dictatious growls at him and lifts his fist at Merlin but Ruby stops him. 

"Uhh..hope you like cheeseburgers.” Ruby only said as she gave Merlin the bag. 

He took it and took out a wrap burger. “What is this?” He sniffed it. 

“It’s called a cheeseburger. It’s wrapped in a paper to make it fresh. You just unwrap it and eat it.” Ruby explained. 

Merlin unwrapped the burger and stared at it. “Strange…” 

“Merlin, we are discussing Gunmar?” Milo ask. 

He took a bite from his burger and his eyes widened as he chewed. “You know this doesn’t look good but it tastes wonderful!” 

“Can you focus!” Milo snapped.

“Hey I haven’t eaten in hundreds of years, give me a moment.” 

“So how are we stopping the Eternal Night?” Ruby asks.

“Fear not, Ruby the beauty. When I designed my staff I put in a safeguard.”

“How long is the safeguard going to last?” Milo asked. 

“Depends on Gunmar’s cleverness. Maybe a few hours.” Merlin took another bite of his burger. 

“You can stop him, right?” Ruby asks. 

“I lost most of my magic while fighting Morgana. But I know a few spells. But I would need a few things.”

“What do you need?” Milo asked. 

“Do you have a quill? I shall make you a list.” 

“I’ll get some paper and pens.” Ruby said as she pulled away from Dictatious and left the room. 

“You know, Milo. Your mother is very good looking for a changeling. It’s too bad only Sasha got her good looks. I feel bad for her though, that she was with your father. If we weren't fighting to defeat Morgana and Gunmar, I would love to get to kno-”

A green, stone fist hit the side of Merlin’s cheek hard. 

 

Merlin with a red mark on his cheek, finishes writing the list and he turns to the family. 

“I need you to get these items for my potion.” He said giving Milo the list. He took it and scanned the list. Dictatious and Ruby look over at the list. 

“Bones of dead changelings?” Ruby shook her head. “I’m not going to collect the bones of my dead colleagues.” 

“An Antramonstrum shell? Didn't Nomura say she has one displayed at the museum?” Dictatious ask.

“You know, your right.” Ruby answer. "Maybe if we ask her she can takes us to the museum?" 

“Lighting in a jar? How the hell are we supposed to get lighting in a jar?!” Milo asked. 

“You’re a smart fellow, you can figure it out! Although, if you need a place to collect lighting I know an area where you can get it.” Merlin said. 

“That will be helpful.” Milo said and turned to his siblings and parents. “Alright, mom and dad will get the Antromonstrum shell. Jess and Sasha collect the bones. Hugo and I will get the lighting somehow. Sounds good?” 

Everyone nods. 

“What is the old guy going to do?” Hugo asks. 

“I will be preparing the cauldron. Do you have one?” 

Milo sighs. “No, but found a large metal tub in the warehouse. Would that do?” 

Merlin sighs. “I suppose.”

“Okay, so let’s get the items before the sun rises.” Milo orders everyone.


	48. Chapter 48

Ruby and Nomura, in their human form, wonder around the outside of the museum to make sure everything is clear. Once cleared, Nomura walks to the museum’s lock doors and takes out a key. She unlocked the door and opened it. She gives a nod to Ruby.

“Dictatious, it’s called clear!” Ruby called out. 

Dictatious appear from behind the building and rush to Ruby and Nomura. “Let’s make this quick, it’s too dangerous to be out here.” 

“Agree.” Ruby nods as she turns into her troll form.

“I’ll keep an eye out, you two go to the rock and crystal exhibit upstairs and get it.” Nomura said as she gave Ruby the keys. “Just unlock the glass display and get it.”

Dictatious took out a flashlight from his pocket and gave it to Ruby. 

“Get in, get the Antramonstrum, and get out. We will make this quick.” Ruby said. 

“If we take longer than expected, you know what to do?” Dictatious ask.

Nomura turns into her troll form and grabs the two Dual-Khopeshes handles and removes them from her back. “Get the Antramonstrum shell and bring it to Merlin.” She answers. 

“Do not be a hero.” Ruby threatens her before Dictatious and Ruby walk into the museum. 

She turns on the flashlight and looks around the museum. 

“Do you know how to get to the staircase?” He ask. 

“Yes, follow me.” 

They both went up stairs and entered a large room with rock and crystal displays. Dictatious’s eyes scan the room and his eyes landed on a giant purple crystal. 

“There!” 

Ruby gives back the flashlight and walks over to the display. She removed the glass and took the Antramonstrum shell. She turns to Dictatious. “Okay, let's get out of here before-”

A Gumm-Gumm soldier jumps from the balcony that looks over the exhibit and lands between Ruby and Dictatious and the exit. The couple back away as Dictatious put his arms out to protect Ruby. 

“We have to do something…” Dictatious said. 

Ruby looks around and notices a fire alarm. She grabs Dictatious’ hand and pulls him as she runs to the alarm. The Gumm-Gumm rushes to them but Ruby reaches the alarm handle and pulls it. The alarms when off and the Gumm-Gumm and Dictatious cover their ears. 

“What the hell is that?!” Dictatious ask.

She grabs Dictatious’ lower hand. “I’ll tell you later, let’s go!” 

They ran past the Gumm-Gumm and ran through the exit, only to find two more Gumm-Gumms waiting for them. 

“Were trapped…” Dictatious mumble. 

“RUBY! DICTATIOUS!” 

They looked up and saw Nomura falling on top of the Gumm-Gumm and slitting its throat with one of her Dual-Khopeshe. 

“Nomura!” Ruby calls out and throws her the Antramonstrum shell. 

Nomura catches it as more Gumm-Gumm’s begin to run towards them. 

“RUN! WE WILL MEET YOU BACK!!” Dictatious calls. 

Before a Gumm-Gumm can attack her, Nomura jump off the dead Gumm-Gumm and jumps high towards the glass ceiling. She broke through and she was gone. 

Ruby avoid a Gumm-Gumm’s attack by jumping high and kicking the Gumm-Gumm’s face, causing him to fall. 

“Get weapons! We need to get out of here!” Ruby order. 

Dictatious notices the Gumm-Gumm are after her and not him. He rushes to the dead Gumm-Gumm Nomura killed and grabs it’s spear. He point the spear at a Gumm-Gumm who was fighting Ruby and ran to it and stabbed it’s back. He quickly turned to stone. 

Ruby grabs the sword from the Gumm-Gumm Dictatious just kill and points the sword at some Gumm-Gumms. 

“Just like the good old days, huh?” Ruby ask as she fought with a Gumm-Gumm. 

Dictatious couldn’t help but smirk and he blocked another Gumm-Gumm’s attack. “Just like the good old days.” 

Ruby jump in the air to attack the Gumm-Gumm, but another Gumm-Gumm threw a rope at Ruby and it hit her hard on the side. She fell out of the air and landed on the floor. Four Gumm-Gumms surround her. 

“NATASHA!!” Dictatious cried and tried to rush over to her but two Gumm-Gumm knocked Dictatious down and tied his four hands on his back. 

Dictatious looks up and notices Ruby is tied and gagged. “Natasha!” But a Gumm-Gumm tied a cloth over his mouth. He mumbles something. Ruby looks over at Dictatious scared. 

“Excellent work.” Ursurna said as she walked up to Ruby. 

Ruby glares at Usurna . 

“Don’t look at me like that impure. You are needed by Gunmar. You will serve him once more.” She smirk as a Gumm-Gumm cover her face with a cloth bag.


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: some gore and mentions of abuse

Jess and Sasha rush back to the Janus Order’s hideout. They open the door of the travel agency and walk in. Sasha went to the desk and picked up the phone like last time. She answers the question and the room begins to move downward. 

“So we get in, get the bones, and get out.” Jess said. 

“Exactly, although I feel weird getting bones of dead Changelings that died not too long ago.” Sasha admits.

“It’s not that bad. Think about it this way, they are going to better use now.” Jess comforts her. 

“Not that bad? Jess I know you used to be a Gumm-Gumm but you can’t be that cruel.” 

The room stops and the door opens. Rotting bodies and flies surround the area. It smells terrible. 

Sasha covers her nose. “Ugh the smell!”

Jess rolled her eyes and went up to a body and ripped the body and peel the skin and muscles off to clean the bone off. 

Sasha looked away. “Jess, how can you be okay with this?” 

Jess shrugs as she picks up what looks like a leg. “As an ex-Gumm-Gumm, this is normal. This was part of my training.” Jess put some bones in a bag. 

“What else did they teach you?” Sasha ask. 

“Kill whoever stands in your way, no matter who it is.” Jess said as she took an arm and began to clean it. 

Sasha looks at Jess. “I have to know, why did you leave us?” 

Jess pauses and looks over at Sasha. “I was in love with Bular. But after I was with Fin, it made me realize Bular never loved me back. He only cared about himself and the mission. He was going to kill me if I stayed and if he is still alive.” Jess answered. 

Sasha has a bad feeling. “Were you...hurt by him...physically?” 

Jess sighs. “Yes. As part of my training. He abused me.” 

Sasha’s eyes widened and she went up to Jess and hugged her, ignoring the smell or flies on her. “Oh Jess, I’m so sorry.” 

Jess sighs. “It’s fine. It’s over anyways. Bular is dead.” She put the last few bones in her now full back. “We should go.”

“Agree, the smell is getting to my stomach.”

As they went into the elevator and they reached the top, Sasha turned to Jess. 

“Jess, I know you’ve been through a lot. With Bular, and losing Fin...but just so you know you have your family to help and support you. We love you. All of us.” 

She turns to Sasha and smiles a little. “I know. And thank you for letting me in after I ran away to become a Gumm-Gumm.” 

“Anytime, little sister.” 

The lights went out in the travel agency's office. Sasha looks outside to see the whole street is out of power. 

“This must be Milo and Hugo’s doing.” Sasha said. 

“We should go meet up with them now.” Jess suggested. 

 

Milo and Hugo sneak to the human’s power source of the town, Arcadia’s power grid. Hugo looks around and notices there are no humans around. He holds onto the jar with some wires in it. 

Milo summoned his armor quietly. “Okay, so we need to find a box that helps move the electricity.”

Hugo nods. “Okay, a box that says high voltage, got it!” 

They both sneak around the power grid. Milo pauses and stops Hugo and the box surrounded by a fence with a sigh that says high voltage. 

“We found it!” Milo whisper. 

“Great, but how are we going to get the electricity in the jar?” 

“I have a idea, but you won’t like it.” 

Milo walks up to the power generator and rip the mental fence. Hugo watches as Milo took his sword from his back. 

“Woa Milo! What are you doing?” 

“Going to stab the thing to get the lighting. I’m going to use my armor and sword to transform the lighting in the jar.” 

“Are you fucking crazy! You’ll die!” 

“No I won't I’m made out of stone! Trust me, I’ll be okay.”

Hugo shook his head. “Fine dumb ass.” 

Milo rolls his eyes as Hugo gives him the jar. He put his hand in the jar, touching the metal wires in the jar. He took a deep breath. “Here goes nothing!” 

He stabs the box and electricity went from his metal sword, to his metal armor, shocking him. 

“Milo!”

Milo let go of the sword and the sword disappeared. All the light surrounding them went out. Milo fell on the ground but with the jar and lighting in his arm. 

Hugo rushed to him. “Are you okay?” 

“Close the jar!” Milo order. 

Hugo took the hot jar and closed it tightly. He looked in the jar and saw the lighting surrounding the metal wires. 

“We did it!” Hugo cheer. 

Milo got up. “Yeah but we should go before the humans see us!” 

Hugo nods and they run away.


	50. Chapter 50

Milo and Hugo enter the back room where Merlin was busy putting some bones in the metal tub full of black liquid. 

“Ah, there you are!” Merlin said, stirring the liquid with a large stick. 

“Have you seen mom and dad?” Sasha asks Milo and Hugo. 

Milo shook his head. “No? Why are they not back yet?” 

“No, I’m beginning to worry about them.” Sasha answer. 

The door opened and Nomura came in with the Antramonstrum shell. She looks distressed. 

“Milo, your parents...are captured by Usurna!”

Jess gasps. “Oh no…” 

Merlin sighs. “Gunmar discovered my safeguard. He needs a changeling to release Morgana.” 

“We have to save them before they get hurt!” Sasha said.   
“But we can’t! The sun is rising!” Hugo argued. “Fuck! What are we suppose to do?” 

“Isn’t it obvious? Wait until the Eternal Night and then we will fight.” Merlin answers. 

Everyone stares at Merlin. 

“Are you insane?! That means we have to let Morgana loose!” Hugo argued. 

“Exactly. How am I supposed to kill Morgana without the Eternal Night!”

“Woa woa woa! You WANT the Eternal Night to happen! What about the innocent lives that will be hurt by Gunmar and his army?!” Hugo shouted. 

“That is when the Trollhunter comes in, he's going to stop Gunmar while I handle Morgana.” 

Milo stares at Merlin, he can’t believe what he is hearing. 

“What about our parents?! They’ll die if we don’t stop them!” Sasha ask. 

“That is the risk we have to take.” Merlin said coldly.

Hugo growls loudly and is about to attack Merlin, but Nomura stops him. 

“LET GO!” Hugo shouts. 

“We can’t do anything about it Hugo, I’m so sorry.” Nomura said. 

Hugo shook his head and tug away from Nomura and stormed off. 

“Hugo….” Sasha called but Hugo left. She glaring at Merlin. “You better hope our parents are not dead!”

Sasha follows Hugo to try to comfort him. Jess gives Merlin a growl before following Sasha. 

Nomura gives Merlin the Antramonstrum shell before leaving. 

Milo was about to leave before Merlin called for him. “Milo. I need to talk to you.”

Milo blinks. “What is it?” 

Merlin put the Antramonstrum shell in the potion and stirred it. “Milo, I know this is very difficult for you and your family. And I know you’ve been training hard with your uncle, your father...even your friend trained you.”

Milo stared at Merlin. “How did you know about Fin training me?” 

“Trust me, I know. I also know you’ve grown as a troll. When you received the amulet, you were scared, insecure, unsure about being the Trollhunter. You were doing things that were hurting you. But now, you’ve been growing. You found love. You became stronger.”

Milo was confused at Merlin’s random act of kindness. “Why are you being so nice to me now?” 

Merlin stopped stirring and took the jar of lighting. He opens the lid and fills the jar with liquid. The liquid turns into a glowing green liquid. “You can’t defeat Gunmar alone Milo. Not even with your friends and family can help you stop him. That is why…”

He closes the lid and walks up to Milo. “I need you to make the biggest sacrifice I can ever ask you to do. I need you to drink this, once the Eternal Night begins. Drinking this will give you power. So much power that it can kill Gunmar. But...that will also mean...”

Milo’s eyes widen. “I won’t survive?” 

Merlin sighs. “Unfortunately. The potion is also a poison to trolls. It will suck all your life from the more power you use. I’m so sorry Milo.” 

Milo stares at the jar as tears begin to form. “I-I don’t want to die…” 

“I know. But if you don’t drink it, then millions will die.”

Milo didn’t respond but he understood what Merlin was saying, he just stared at the jar. 

“Milo, I suggest you say goodbye to your loved ones before the Eternal Night arrives.”

With his shaky hands, he took the jar. Tears went down his cheeks. “Okay.”

Merlin nodded. “I’ll leave you alone with your thoughts.” 

As Merlin left, Milo began to sob. Why him? Why? Why must he be the one to die? Because he is the Trollhunter? What about his family? What about Daan? How are they going to handle it?

Then a memory fills his mind. The conversation he had with Daan not too long ago. It gave him an idea. He walked over to the desk, took a piece of paper and a pen and began writing. He cried as he wrote the letter to his love. He found a small bag and put the letter and something else in the bag and tied it. 

Milo sat down in the chair near the desk. He cries. He will say goodbye to his family and Daan soon.


	51. Chapter 51

Ruby didn’t remember much after the museum. One minute she is in a cage, next she is being dragged by Gumm-Gumms into the dying hearthstone. 

The Gumm-Gumms threw Ruby on the floor. She looks up and in front of her and inside of the crystal, is Morgana. 

“Natasha…” Gunmar circles her. “You abandon your job as an impure, now you must serve me again.” 

Ruby got up and glared at Gunmar. “Where is my husband?” She demanded. 

“Such compassion, little Ruby. You still want to know where Dictatious is? After he abandoned you? I almost pity you.” Gunmar mocked. 

“If you hurt him, you monster…”

“You think I’m a monster? Why Natasha, I can still have compassion.” 

Ruby looks over at Angor Rot, dragging Dictatious into the room. His four arms tied on his back. 

Her eyes widened. “Dictatious…” 

Angor unties him and he rushes to her. 

“Are you okay? Did they hurt you?” She asked. 

“No, they didn’t.” Dictatious answers hugging Ruby. 

Ruby glances up and a Gumm-Gumm holding the Staff of Avalon. 

“Release your Eldritch Queen, and you will be rewarded.” Gunmar says calmly. 

“He promises not to hurt our children! Please Ruby, do whatever he says to save our children.” Dictatious begs. 

Ruby places her hand on Dictatious’ cheek to stroke it. “Dictatious always calls me Natasha, Usurna!” 

She pulls the mask off and Usurna backs away growls at her. 

“Where is my husband Gunmar! Bring him out now!” She yells at Gunmar. 

Gunmar made a single at a Gumm-Gumm. He nods and left, only to come back with Dictatious in a cage. 

“Natasha!” He calls out. 

Ruby stares at him, he looks like there are some cuts on him. She turns to Gunmar. “What have you done to him!” 

“Just revenge for betraying me. Don’t worry, he's not hurt...yet.” 

The Gumm-Gumm opened the cage and dragged him out and threw him on the floor. Ruby rushes over to him. She kneels beside him. 

“Are you okay?” She ask. 

He looks up to her. “I’m fine.” He pulls her into a hug. 

“Do not listen to him. Whatever happens, do not release her!” He whispers. 

“Release your Queen, and I’ll let Dictatious go. If you don’t, he will die a slow and painful death.” Gunmar warns. 

Ruby looks at Dictatious with sadness in her eyes. 

He shook his head. “No, please Natasha, don’t do it! I am not worth it. I abandon you and our kids. I left you all. I don’t deserve to be saved. I’m not worth it.” 

She shook her head. “Of course you are worth it. I can’t live in a world without you again. I love you.”

Dictatious eyes widen. “What? But why?” 

“You really are an idiot Dictatious.” She leans in and gives him a passionate kiss. 

Gunmar snarls at the scene. “Hurry up you two!” 

Ruby pulled away and stood up. She turned to Gunmar and transformed into her human form. “I’ll do it.” 

“No!” Dictatious shouts as he reaches to her, but two Gumm-Gumm grab him. 

“I’m sorry...I’m so sorry.” Ruby sighs as she takes the Staff and walks up to the crystal where Morgana rests. 

Gunmar pointed his sword at Ruby. “Impures are meant to serve.” 

Ruby sighs sadly and puts the staff down and points the crystal at Morgana. “Plo ex effr dan Morgana…”

The crystal begins to glow. 

“Nat..please think about our children!” Dictatious begged and Angor pointed his knife at Dictatious’ throat. 

“Shut up!” Angor warned. 

“Kloka kwema foni xi brusen…”

The crystal in the Staff glows brighter and then a beam of light comes out for the Staff and hits the crystal. 

“DON’T LOOK MY LOVE!!! KEEP YOUR EYES CLOSED!!!” Ruby order Dictatious.

Dictatious closes his eyes and quickly, Ruby point the beam of light at Gunmar, the Gumm-Gumm's and Angor, causing a burning pain. 

Once the Gumm-Gumm's let go of Dictatious, Ruby ran up to Dictatious to help him up and they both ran out. 

“AFTER THEM!!!” Gunmar order. 

 

“You really do love me?” Dictatious ask as they ran. “Your not just saying that?” 

Ruby grabs Dictatious hand and pulls him to run faster. “Yes I do now come on!” 

She can hear Gumm-Gumm’s chasing after them. They ran to the stairs and Ruby pulls Dictatious close and scoops him in her arms. 

“Got the horngazel?” Ruby ask. 

“Yes!”

“Good! Hold on!” She jumps high above and lands on a crystal.

Dictatious holds onto her as she jumps again and she and lands on a higher crystal. She almost fell backwards but caught her balance. She jumps high until she reaches the top. She puts Dictatious down and he rushes to the wall to create a portal. 

“Hurry!” Ruby shout. 

“I’m going as fast as I can!” He shouts as he makes a semi-circle. He pressed his hand on the wall and it made an opening. They both rush out just as the sun was setting. Dictatious closes the portal and makes an X in the center of the portal, making the portal lock. 

Ruby turns to him. “We have to warn Milo!” 

 

Milo stared at Daan, who was busy helping to his father passing out food to other trolls. He holds the bag in his hand and walks up to him. 

“Hey.” 

Daan looks over at Milo and smiles. “Hey Milo.”

“Can we talk, alone?” 

Daan frowns and nods. He can tell something is wrong. “Yeah, of course.” 

They went outside, the sky is pink and orange as the sun set. 

“What’s wrong Milo?” Daan asked. 

He hesitates and sighs. “Daan, I may not make it after this battle.”

Daan shook his head. “Of course you will, you are strong and you were trained well by Blinky and-”

“Daan.” 

Daan pause and look at Milo. Milo walked close to Daan and held his hand. “If I don’t make it, please open this.” 

Milo removed his hand, leaving behind the bag. “Promise me you’ll only open it if I die?” 

Daan looked down at the bag in his large hand. He looks at Milo and nods. “You’re not going to die Milo, but I’ll keep this safe.” He put the bag in his kelt pocket. 

Milo didn’t smile, he only nodded. “Thank you Daan.”

Milo and Daan hear someone coming from the forest. Milo took out his amulet and Daan got on all fours.

Ruby and Dictatious rush to them. 

“Mother? Father? You’re okay!” Milo said in relief. 

“No, we're not.” Dictatious said, catching his breath. “Morgana is free!”


End file.
